Kingdom Fall
by DaLantis
Summary: Luffy's resolve crumbles when his entire crew dies in their final battle for the One Piece, but when given a chance to begin again, Luffy won't let anything stop him from saving his most precious treasures and conquering the deep blue. Or when Luffy is turned into a girl! Say what! Fem!Luffy, genderbent story
1. Rebirth of a King

**Prologue:**

* * *

"I made it, but…" the straw hatted boy fell to his knees on the sand, his posture defeated. The open mouth of the cave of pirates stood before him and in its wake, the ghost of Gol D. Rogers stood staring back at him.

"You, who have found the one piece… you truly have suffered much getting here."

Luffy looked up at his hero, the former Pirate King. Tears and snot ran from his face as he continued to kneel in the sand. "Yes!" he cried.

Gol D. Rogers smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Luffy stared at it. Most would have wondered how it could be possible the legend could touch him considering the man was a ghost of all things, but Luffy didn't think that way and continued to stare up at the man before him with a hint of awe.

"The one piece is a treasure that allows the finder a single wish. This wish can be anything, except that it cannot bring back the dead."

Luffy dropped his head to the sand, his body shaking. "Then what good is the one piece!" he shouted, throwing sand behind him in anger. "My nakama, my _treasures,_ are dead!"

Rogers nodded. "I understand, but just because it cannot bring back the dead, doesn't mean your problem can't be resolved, but only if you are willing to start over."

Luffy sniffed and looked up. His face was a mess, but Rogers hardly cared. The boy's eyes were burning as he stared up at his hero.

"How?" he asked in a whisper.

"It won't be easy, Monkey D. Luffy. Your wish, if you so choose to use it, can send you back to the past in a different timeline before your heartache and struggle to become the Pirate King began. A chance at a completely new beginning."

Luffy stared at him, his eyes wide. "Then I can save my nakama…"

"Yes, but it comes at a price. To use this wish, it will require you to do two things."

Luffy listened in silence and Rogers knew that meant keep talking.

"First, you would be giving up your wish once you found the one piece again. There are no second wishes after all."

Luffy responded without hesitation. "I'll do it."

Rogers smiled at how immediate the reply had been but continued.

"Second, and this will be the hardest young pirate, you will remember everything that happened in this life. Every death, every suffering you ever faced, and yet, none of the strength you currently carry nor the powers you possess will transfer with you. Only your memories of them and the scars you bore because of them."

"So, I will have to train to save my nakama, if I want to get back to the level I am now?"

"Indeed."

Luffy thought for a moment, but there was no question as to his answer. He would do anything for his family.

"Then I guess I will just have to get my butt in gear and train," he grinned through watery, haunted eyes.

The former pirate king bellowed a laugh as he looked upon this young man sitting before him. He could see the shadows of loss in his eyes and though the boy would go back to a time before those losses, he didn't think the boy understood just how much that suffering would continue to haunt him without his memories being wiped. Still, to save his nakama, his memories would be required.

"Then, Monkey D. Luffy, _Pirate King_. Is this your wish?"

Luffy stood and dusted off his shorts as he stepped in front of Rogers.

"Yes, please, help me save my nakama."

Rogers met the boy's eyes with both pity and understanding. "Then so be it."

* * *

 **Chapter One: "Rebirth of a King"**

* * *

Luffy didn't know when his eyes had closed, but quickly he snapped them open and felt his body lurch at the sudden fear that aroused within his mind. Had it all been a dream?!

Standing up, he was startled and nearly collapsed when he tumbled out of the bed he had been placed within. He blinked at the height of it, which stood several inches above his head.

'What a tall bed', he thought to himself with a frown before hurrying downstairs.

It was only upon reaching the stairs, that he paused and took in the scene before him. Makino's bar. He was… home.

"Luffy," Makino suddenly appeared, a gentle smile on her face, "did you sleep well, darling?"

Luffy nodded numbly and reached up for his hat as a comfort, only to find it gone! Suddenly frightened, he looked all around until boisterous laughter had him freezing. He knew that laugh. He knew it well.

A red-haired pirate and his crew made their way into the bar. Makino greeted them with smiles as the captain turned and spied Luffy who stood staring at him, eyes seemingly troubled.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Shanks asked, his gaze searching. For Luffy, that was his undoing.

Crying, he ran to Shanks and hugged the older man. Not knowing what else to do, Shanks held the child to him and awkwardly pat him on the back as the others stared on in silent concern.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried into the man's shirt, his voice shaking. _"Shanks!"_

The sound of a commotion outside had everyone turning to look as a gang of bandits came bursting into the bar.

"So, these are the pirates?!" a man laughed, "What a stupid looking bunch. Oi, girl, get me a drink!"

Makino nodded. "R-Right away." She hurried to get it for them as they stepped further inside.

"We are bandits. We are not here to destroy the bar. However, I suggest you get us our drinks and give us whatever valuables you have laying around!"

The men grinned with a predatory gleam. Shanks watched them, Luffy still curled up against his chest. He didn't know what was going on with the kid, but he didn't want to put the child in harms' way by taunting them.

"We are pirates. We don't have anything of worth currently on us, but I do have this bottle of sake, if Makino is out. Come, drink with us, we will share what we have with you. We…"

He was cut off as the fist of a bandit suddenly destroyed the bottle, spraying sake all over Shanks who moved just enough to not allow any to fall on Luffy who continued to stay unmoving in his arms.

"I am worth 8 million bellis! Do you really think I would drink with no-name pirates!" the other bandits began to laugh.

"Aw, now the floor is wet," Shanks sighed. "Makino, do you have a mop?"

Makino stared at him before shaking off her stupor. "I got it, don't worry about it…"

"Looks like you enjoy cleaning the floor, pirate. _It is_ where you belong," the man laughed as he shattered several more dishes that were sitting on the bar.

Shanks didn't move as the bandits laughed.

"Waste of time, this place. Let's go men!"

The bandits took their leave and no one moved, all eyes on their red haired captain.

Shanks sighed and his eyes drifted down to where the child still gripped his shirt with curled fists.

"Luffy, are you okay?"

Luffy pulled back, but the kid wasn't crying or angry like Shanks thought he would be. The child merely stared at his role model with an unexplainable expression and then nodded.

The pirates started laughing behind them and even Shanks joined in, his own humor at having been targeted, joining the amusement of his fellow crew members. Luffy continued to stare at his childhood hero. It was so… nostalgic, being with him like this.

'So, this is real,' he suddenly thought to himself, 'I truly was sent back before my journey for the title of pirate king began. Shanks is… real.'

With that logic, he looked up at the small treasure chest sitting above him on the bar. The bandits luckily never noticed it. He wondered how they could have missed it, but he cared very little as he jumped up on the bar stool and turned towards it. With Shanks and his crew distracted, he took the fruit out and stared at it. This was his chance to become Luffy again. His chance to aim once again for the title of Pirate King. Taking a deep mental breath, he opened his mouth and… froze.

'No,' he suddenly thought and put it back down. He didn't want to be Luffy again, he needed to be stronger than the former Luffy ever was. Shoving the small box away, he turned to shanks and waited. When the man didn't seem to notice his patient staring, he spoke up.

"Shanks."

The red-haired captain who had been privately speaking to Makino turned and smiled at the child. "What's up anchor?"

Luffy frowned, his tone serious. "Can I talk to you alone, outside?"

Shanks studied the child a moment before nodding. The two pirates walked outside towards the ocean, both silent in thought. Luffy about what he was about to tell his role model and Shanks about what Luffy could possibly want to tell him.

When they reached the end of the docks, Luffy turned to his friend and father figure.

"Shanks, I'm not who you think I am. At least, not completely."

Shanks blinked. "What?" What the heck is the kid talking about?

"I need to tell you my story and I don't want you to say a word until I'm done, okay?"

Shanks nodded, still curious, but swore he would stay silent until the end.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I swore to become the pirate King 14 years ago."

"Anchor, your five, what…"

"I asked you be silent until I was finished," he glared at the man.

Shanks raised his hands in surrender and Luffy continued.

"During those 14 years, a lot happened…" He told his friend about his training with Garp as a child, shortly after Shanks first left to return to the new world. He told him about his brothers Ace and Sabo and about Sabo's supposed death. He told him about meeting his crewmembers and setting out to find One Piece. He told him about the war of the best at Marineford and the death of his elder brother. He told him about taking on the emperors and warlords. He told him about his father and Sabo's memory. He told him about finding the location of Raftel and then, he told him about how he lost it all before being given a chance to start anew.

Shanks was silent, but his eyes looked intensely at his young friend as he spoke. The man never questioned what he was being told, but merely nodded along in silence, listening instead of speaking.

"They all died, Shanks. I couldn't save them. I was ill with an unknown pathogen that my doctor couldn't identify and if it hadn't been for my swordsman, I would have died as well. He swam me to the island and then was pulled back into the ocean, while I awoke all alone in the sand."

A gentle hand was placed on Luffy's shoulder. He brought his eyes up to his father figure and Shanks could see the depths of his pain hidden there.

"The power that was used to send you back to this timeline, that was the power of the one piece?"

"A single wish granted to the one who finds it, but it can only be given one time, no matter if I were to find it again."

Shanks was silent.

"And I gave you my hat, as a promise between us that you would sail the seas and become Pirate King." More a statement then a question, but Luffy answered anyways.

"Yeah, you told me to return it to you when I had successfully reached my goal," he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

Shanks hummed.

"That rubber rubber devil fruit you have in the bar, I ate it the first time around."

Shanks blinked. "The one in the chest?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, "It turned me into a rubber person. I could stretch and expand my body. Nothing could hurt me aside from sea stone and sharp pointy objects. Later, after the war, I even learned to control all three types of Haki."

Shanks blinked. "You have king's haki?"

"Yeah."

"King's Haki," Shanks repeated. He focused on the child before him and sure enough, just under the surface, he could feel it bursting at the seams of its small container, aching to be freed. "Just understanding it is half the battle, but you could fully use it?"

Luffy nodded. "Thanks to Rayleigh who became my teacher."

Shanks sat down on the dock, stunned. "Dark King Rayleigh?"

"Yup. He's a great guy."

Shanks was silent, deep in thought.

"I believe you, anchor. It may be hard to explain, but I can almost feel the hidden power within you. No doubt your haki is just bubbling to explode after becoming trapped in such a young body."

"You can sense it?"

"Indeed. Tell me Luffy, what would you have me do for you now that I have heard your story?"

Luffy looked Shanks in the eye, not a single hint of hesitation.

"Take me out to sea with you."

The Red-Haired emperor blinked. "Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I know I have the body of a five-year-old, but I am not five. I have the mind of a twenty-one-year-old and the power of an emperor locked within me. I want to go with you and I want you to train me to fight, both with a weapon and with my hands. I have to become stronger than I have ever been before."

Shanks eyed the child before him. "Normally I would say no, but who am I to argue with the pirate king, hmm?" He grinned.

Luffy stared up at his father figure as Shanks laughed heartily. "All hail the king, or should I say, the little pirate princess?"

"P-Princess?!" the kid sputtered.

Shanks blinked. "Well yeah, you're a girl, so it's only fitting, right? So technically it should be Pirate Queen, shouldn't it?"

"EH?!"


	2. Through the Years

**Chapter Two: Through the years**

* * *

 **Age 5**

Luffy couldn't stop running around Shanks' ship, looking at all the different items he had on board. Though she had asked Shanks not to tell anyone about who she really was, she had accepted that Shanks' crew might be the exception to that rule.

Said crew had taken it about as well as could be expected and that was to say, they didn't take it well at all. Still, no one could deny the truth when, tired of their yelling and past her breaking point due to reliving her heartbreak for a third time after telling her story all over again, Luffy released a wave of haki that knocked nearly half the crew flat on their back. They didn't argue anymore after that.

* * *

 **Age 6**

Luffy was becoming stronger. She had already reawakened her Haki, all three forms and with the help of Shanks and his crew, she was once again strengthening her will and stamina in order to keep it up for a longer amount of time.

Word about Luffy setting sail with Shanks and his crew had reached Garp. The old man had been less than happy and had come to them demanding his granddaughter back.

Luffy, who had absolutely no intention of going home, decided what the heck, she might as well tell her grandfather the truth as well. Surprisingly, once the man calmed down, he had listened intently to everything being told to him. Luffy didn't try to hide any of it either. She told him exactly what occurred and more specifically about Dragon, Sabo, and then about Ace.

Garp left later that night, bidding her a fond farewell and the best of luck on her journey. Luffy watched her grandfather go with mixed emotions. She could see the hurt and anger he now carried, that burden of self-loathing. He hadn't saved Ace and had even stood aside and let his grandson be killed in front of him. Nearly both of his grandchildren.

Luffy knew, though it had been hard to hear, telling him the truth had been for the best.

* * *

 **Age 7**

Hawkeye Mihawk, the best friend of Shanks hadn't visited the man in some time. Not since Luffy had been with Shanks at least. When the crew had gone shopping for supplies at a small harbor, Luffy who had decided to stay on board the ship and practice her sword play, was met with a near fatal surprise.

With the sword Shanks had given her in hand, Luffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, imagining Akainu before her. She allowed the Sword's spirit to guide her and she used her own spirit to strengthen her will power, channeling it physically into the blade she held in her hands.

With her eyes closed, she didn't see the shadowed figure boarding the ship. She didn't see the man's blade blacken with armament haki as he approached her and she didn't notice him swing his sword in her direction. All she knew, was that her sword suddenly seemed to come alive and she reacted on instinct. She brought the blade up and only after _nearly_ being thrown back into the wall of the ship, did she open her eyes.

Mihawk stood before her, a partly curious and partly suspicious look in his eyes. His black cross sword was drawn and Luffy realized, far later than she should have, that she had blocked his attack without even realizing it.

Full strength attack or not, that was impressive in his book. "Who are you?!" he demanded, deciding she had earned his respect enough to investigate her unexpected appearance aboard his friends ship rather than just killing her straight out.

She stared at the other man. She had never heard Hawky sound so defensive and angry before.

"Where is Shanks? Who are you, brat?! Answer or I will strike you where you sit!"

Luffy frowned and jumped to her feet, sword held out in front of her in a show of defense. "Try me."

" _LUFFY~"_ a voice sang.

The two froze at the sound of Shanks voice tunelessly floating up from the docks below them.

"Luffy?" Mihawk repeated, confused.

The little girl sighed and sheathed her sword, slipping it back over her shoulder as she hurried to the side of the ship, barely sparing Mihawk a glance as she passed him. "Shanks?"

The red-haired captain smiled as he stared up at her. "Hey, could you possibly throw down a rope. Seems we forgot to set the ramp before we left." He laughed and Luffy sighed. He was drunk again.

Mihawk watched the little girl as she grabbed a large thick rope and tossed it over the side, tying one end to the railing. Sure enough, a moment later, Shanks appeared with his usual wide, dopy grin. His eyes widened noticeably however, when he spotted Mihawk.

"Oh, Hawky. I didn't know you were here," he slurred.

Mihawk stared at the red head in silence before he glanced at the girl who stared right back at him, her eyes guarded.

"Is this… your daughter?"

Shanks and Luffy froze, glancing at one another before both burst out laughing. Mihawk didn't seem amused whatsoever.

"T-That's a good one Hawky," Shanks barked, holding his stomach as he continued laughing.

Luffy grinned, but shook her head. "Definitely not."

Shanks turned a pouty half-glare on the little girl. "As if you would be so lucky…" he sniffed.

Luffy giggled and Mihawk raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry Hawky. This is Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate Princess," he joked.

Mihawk smirked as the little girl stomped down on the emperor's foot, causing him to shout as she glared daggers at the man.

"Monkey D.," he repeated aloud, "will of D and… any relation to Rear-Admiral Garp?"

Luffy glanced at him. She had mixed emotions concerning Mihawk, what with his rivalry against her future swordsman. "He's my grandfather," she admitted.

He hummed.

"And she is on your boat, why?" he asked curiously.

Shanks hesitated. Luffy noticed and could almost see the underlying urge he had to tell his friend the truth.

"Hey, Mihawk."

The swordsman eyed the girl. If he was surprised by the fact she knew who he was, he didn't show it.

"If you met the child of the pirate king, what would you say to them?"

The swordsman was silent for a moment. He obviously was wondering why she was asking him this, but when he saw the serious gaze of Shanks eyes as he studied the little girl, he realized why ever this was being asked of him, he should answer honestly.

"I would probably say, 'how do you do?'"

Luffy blinked before a sincere smiled spread across her face and she began to laugh. Mihawk wasn't sure what was so funny about that, but Shanks also smiled and the swordsman was surprised to see it was a warm and genuine smile.

"And if you met the future pirate king, what would you say?" the girl asked, still smiling.

Mihawk eyed the little girl once more.

"I would say…" he paused and then smirked, their gazes locked. "How unexpected."

It goes without saying, but Luffy gave Shanks permission to tell the other all about her. One might say she was being to careless with how many people she was telling this too, but in her mind, the more people who knew the truth the better. They needed allies in the future and unlike before, this time, the strawhats would be ready for their entrance into the new world.

* * *

 **Age 8**

Shanks was being called out by a rookie pirate. Luffy told him over and over again that she could handle herself, but he seemed hesitant about allowing her anywhere near a battlefield at her current age. Ideas were tossed around about where she could go while they were away and it was soon agreed upon that the ship of a known, but trusted rival might be the best and only option available, seeing as how they were on the waters of the grand line.

Shanks was fidgety as they neared the grand fleet of ships before them. Luffy, who stood by his side, was also silent. The first and last time she ever saw whitebeard, the giant old man had been battling it out with the marines to save her elder brother from execution. In her eyes, she owed him for that, even now.

"You have your sword, right?" Shanks suddenly asked.

Luffy glanced at shanks and then patted her trusty sword that now hung on her hip. It was still a little long for a girl her age, but at least now it didn't drag across the floor when she walked, though it was close. He had given it to her after months of training with a wooden one. It wasn't a famous one or anything, but it still held an aura of power about it that made her feel tingly when using it.

"Yup, right here."

"Good, now remember, follow my lead. Alright?"

She nodded and as the two climbed the rope ladder that was tossed down to them, she found herself the main target of everyone's curious gaze. Amongst those watching, she noted pineapple head, mustache man, and several others she recognized from the great war. Her eyes however, locked on Whitebeard above all else as Shanks and she walked the length of the ship and then sat down before him.

Whitebeard eyed the duo curiously. The red-haired brat was as usual playing coy and the girl beside him… he sensed an overwhelming aura being dramatically compressed. It was as though she were concealing it from the rest of the world. Question was, why? And why were they here?

"I expect you have a good reason for coming before me uninvited, brat," he told Shanks who met his gaze in a relaxed manner.

"Course I do. I have a favor to ask."

Whispers could be heard around the deck of the ship where whitebeard's children and fleet commanders all stood, watching.

"A favor to ask of me? Why should I?"

Shanks stood up and shrugged. "I suppose I could find someone else if you don't want to, but…"

"Enough. You obviously came here for a reason. Explain."

Shanks glanced at Luffy who continued to stare at whitebeard. He knew about her past relations with the man and wondered if she would truly be alright, staying aboard his ship, even it was just for a week.

"I need someone to watch after Luffy while I am gone."

Whitebeard eyed the child Shanks indicated by his side. The little girl stared up at him almost challengingly and he found himself intrigued by the depths he saw within her eyes.

"Who is she?"

Shanks and Whitebeard met gazes before the latter nodded.

"My sons, please leave us to talk."

The commands ushered their men back to their own boats until only Whitebeard and his commanders alone remained.

"And them?" Shanks asked, eyeing the commanders.

"We aren't leaving pops alone," pineapple head spoke up, his tone broking no argument.

Shanks turned to Luffy who nodded her acceptance. She knew she could trust them.

"Very well. This is Monkey D. Luffy, the daughter of the revolutionary leader Dragon and the granddaughter of rear-admiral Garp of the Marines."

The commands broke out in whispers and Whitebeard leaned forward, interested. The little girl continued to meet his gaze without fear. Hmm…

"My men and I are about to go to war with a rather large rookie pirate crew. We would rather her not be involved and need somewhere safe for her to stay where no one will find her. Currently, this girl does not exist and will not exist until she deems it time for her journey to begin."

"Journey, to where?" Whitebeard asked curiously.

"To become the pirate king once again," Luffy answered boldly.

The commanders were all obviously confused, thinking she only meant to say she was going to go on to become the pirate king, but Whitebeard who had once rivaled Rogers above all others, knew the truth of Raftel. It was one of the reasons he had not gone after one piece himself. It held no mystery for him.

He sat back in silence. The depths of that girl's eyes were so easy to understand now. The fact she was doing it 'again' was also something he could relate too. "So, you met _him_."

Luffy nodded. "I did."

"He sent you back."

"He did."

"You choose to seek it out once more, despite its condition of use?"

Luffy nodded. "I do. I have my own reasons."

The commanders standing around them looked completely lost, but neither whitebeard nor Luffy nor Shanks felt like explaining. Instead, all three were suddenly silent and lost in their own memories and thoughts.

"Very well, brat. I accept your request. Go now. She is more than welcome here as long as she wishes to stay."

Shanks sighed in relief before he knelt beside the little girl. Though she had the mind of an adult, Luffy would always continue to be Luffy and so he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Until we meet again," he breathed against her hair.

"Be safe," she whispered back.

Shanks smiled and placed his straw hat on her head before turning and walking away. Luffy watched him go, a hand placed gently on the rim of her hat, before she turned back to whitebeard who eyed her in a kind and understanding way.

"Shall we talk?" the giant old man stood and motioned towards the door that would lead to his quarters.

"Thank you," she agreed and followed.

The commanders had no idea what just happened that made the old man accept her amongst them, but over time, she was soon adopted into their family as their newest and youngest little sister, official or not. Everyone loved her.

* * *

 **Age 9**

Luffy ended up staying with whitebeard for an entire year before Shanks returned. During that time, she found what it was like to have a family again and it made her miss her brothers whom she had yet to meet in this timeline. Only whitebeard really knew the truth of her future past. The commanders only knew her to be of a dangerous bloodline and neither she nor whitebeard made a move to correct them. Both knew it was probably best to keep as much of her story under wraps as possible.

The whitebeard commanders all seemed to take her under their wings and train her in various fighting styles. The swordsman Vista especially took an interest in the child. He, who was known for his outstanding swordsmanship, gifted her a very unique and peculiar set of weapons.

"These are called sais. They are like thin, pointed daggers with two sharp prongs curling off the sides. They can be used like any other blade, but they are much lighter and easier to carry. They are however, most often used for defense rather than offense."

Luffy eyed the case housing the two of them with a trained eye. She could see the heavy auras they held, one light and one dark. "Are these named?"

Vista met her gaze. "Yes. This one," he pointed at the sai with a white pearl handle. "This one is named Mo Tsutsumi, which means quarter moon."

"And this one?" Luffy asked, eyeing the sai with a black pearl handle.

Vista answered. "This one is named Kurai Ame, meaning Dark Rain."

Luffy looked them over before shutting the case and turning to her friend and brother. "Why are you giving me such a thing, Vista? Aren't named weapons rare and considered nearly priceless?"

Vista chuckled. "That is true, but these weapons are different. Not many can use them and those that do often struggle with them. They need someone who can learn to dance with them and not force their powers in a way they do not wish to go. They need a partner, a master, who can unite them. You fight to defend yourself and others, correct?"

Luffy nodded, curious.

"Then I believe these will do what you wish, but you must first find balance with them. Word of warning though, Luffy. If ever you were to use them in a fit of anger for revenge, I believe they would hurt you first, so be careful. They are very powerful."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I will learn to dance with them and then I will show you all I have learned next we meet."

Vista smirked and ruffled her hair. "Looking forward to it, little sister."

* * *

 **Age 10**

Luffy decided during her time back with Shanks, that she wanted to go to the mountains and live with her brothers until she was fourteen. Shanks seemed a bit sad she was leaving, but he also understood she needed time to connect with the boys who meant so much to her. He did as she asked and left her on the mountain, only coming once each year to check in on her before once again heading out to sea.

Like before, Ace seemed uncertain of the girl that suddenly arrived claiming to be Garp's granddaughter and he wanted nothing to do with her, but the girl was _strong_ and he soon found himself warming to her little by little. Sabo also seemed to like her and soon the three were nearly inseparable, drinking the cups of sake that made them brothers. Of course, it hadn't been that easy. There had been many days Ace had tried to kill her and vice versa even after the sake, but it eventually happened, but only because she saved his life, nearly at the cost of her own.

The three had been arguing with one another about who was the strongest out of the three of them when they heard the distant roar. "I have an idea," Ace smirked, "whoever kills the tiger first, is the strongest!"

"Eh?!" Sabo and Luffy whined, but Ace was already speeding ahead of the two, so Sabo and Luffy rushed to catch up.

Ace didn't hesitate when he saw the tiger. He, Sabo, and Luffy had fought it on multiple occasions, but he hadn't taken into consideration that attacking alone might be different. When the tiger saw him, it swiped its large paw at him and Ace jumped back, barely out of the danger zone. However, the tiger who had become enraged by the kids who messed with it on a weekly basis would not allow its prey to escape so easily. It attacked swiftly and though Ace was fast, the tiger was faster than the scrawny thirteen-year-old boy.

Sabo and Luffy had just reached the edge of the clearing when it happened. The tiger swept out and caught Ace in the shoulder, raking its claws across his arm. Ace screamed in pain and the two shouted for their brother. The tiger turned and closed in on the wounded boy, but just as Ace was certain his time was up, a sudden red blur sped in front of him and he stared in horror as Luffy, facing him, smiled and took the claws across her back, shredding the red t-shirt she wore and the skin underneath.

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed as she collapsed, straight into his arms. Sabo shouted and attacked the tiger as Ace stared unseeing at his blood coated hands that he had lifted from where he had touched her injuries. "L-Luffy…" he whispered, his voice trembling.

Luffy coughed and he stared down at his sister who met his gaze, a weak smile still stretched across her face. "N-Now we're… even…" she whispered and he barely caught her again as she lost consciousness and became a dead weight in his arms.

He stared at her in horror. What did she mean even?! What the hell had she been thinking?!

"Ace!" Sabo screamed.

Ace snapped his head up, realizing his brother was still defending them from the tiger. Said tiger was sporting a small cut across its eye, but if anything, it looked even more angry than before as it circled the area, watching them.

Ace frowned, clutching Luffy to him as he stood and lifted her princess style the best he could. "Sabo, we need to run!"

Sabo turned, about to argue, when he took in the scene. Ace, his arm badly bleeding and ripped open as he lifted Luffy, who looked even worse. She was pale and blood pooled beneath where they both stood, a mix of both his siblings life forces. Ace seemed to be shaking and Sabo wasn't certain if it was due to wounds, Luffy's weight against said wound, or fear. Probably all three.

"Right."

The boys ran and luckily escaped with their lives and the life of their sister. It was decided after Luffy woke up that yeah, she was the strongest and none of them argued anymore after that. Luffy was a bit confused what made her brothers change their minds, but she didn't mind it. She was just happy to finally be accepted by them as an able fighter.

Goal number one, achieved. She had proved herself to her brothers and was able to save Ace this time, instead of the other way around.

* * *

 **Age 11**

Luffy, Sabo, and Ace had a lot of fun over the next year until the inevitable occurred and Sabo's parents came. Though it played out much like it had the first time, she swore she wouldn't allow the same ending to happen again as it once had. No, this time, her brothers would be by her side forever. Screw destiny, she was there to bring about change.

When the day came Sabo tried to escape and set sail in his ship, she was there. When the large ship steamrolled over the small boat, she saved her brother from his fate. He still was injured, even with her swimming him to shore and safety, his eye scarred from exploding debris, but he was alive and still with her.

Fortunately, the nobles thought the boy dead and so time passed and Sabo lived free in the mountains with his siblings.

* * *

 **Age 12**

Luffy had decided to venture out on her own for a change. Sabo and Ace had both gotten ill and were stuck in bed, much to their displeasure. Taking this opportunity, she made her way into town, wearing a small black cape and a red dress she had scavenged off a clothing line. Since she always dressed in boy clothes with her brothers, she doubted any of the towns people would recognize her dressed as a girl. Most probably thought her a boy anyways. She certainly thought of herself as a boy most of the time and was still trying to get used to referring to herself as a 'she' versus a 'he'.

Not watching where she was going when the smell of meat hit her nostrils, she slammed into something and bounced backwards. She stared when an older man with a kind wrinkled up face knelt before her, frowning. "Oh my, sorry my dear. I did not see you there."

Luffy noticed the large amount of books he was carrying in his arms, as well as the small bag he had hooked over his wrist. She remembered Chopper carrying something like that and it suddenly dawned on her.

"Old man, are you a doctor?" she asked.

The man blinked before smiling. "Why yes child, I am. Your quite observant."

Luffy smiled. She liked the old man already. "Nay old man, can I help you carry your books?"

The two walked down the street, Luffy chatting away about her brothers who were currently ill and resting up. The doctor listened kindly and commented now and again, but all in all, the two seemed strangely at ease with one another. Finally, when they reached a small shop, the two stepped inside and carried the books over to a small table.

"Thank you very much for your help, little miss. May I ask your name?"

Luffy hesitated. "Luffia," she answered, realizing the name Luffy might be familiar around town. It wasn't like her brothers and she kept their voices down when yelling out for one another while playing.

"Well Luffia, my name is Doc Cringer and I would like to offer you an invitation for a free meal. Would you join me?"

Luffy grinned. "Sure! Thanks old man," she laughed.

As she sat watching him prepare the meal, the shop door opened and a young man stepped inside. Luffy felt her eyes widen as the boy turned and stared her way before looking to the doctor.

"Doc, sorry I'm late. Mrs. Marge went into labor and had a couple complications. Luckily he was born healthy."

"Ah, Law, welcome back. Good job."

Luffy could truly only stare. Traffy… all along, he had been here on this island, just under her nose? How could that have been possible…

"Luffia?"

Luffy blinked and realized both were now staring at her.

"Ah, sorry old man. Hi!" she chirped brightly and stuck out her hand, "My name is Luffia."

Law, whom she guessed had to be around eighteen or nineteen, just stared at it. She continued to grin and hold her hand out. Finally, almost grudgingly, he shook it. "Law," he commented flatly.

Luffy just laughed.

"Miss Luffia assisted me in carrying my books home from the library. As thanks, I have invited her to stay with us for supper."

Law looked indifferent as he took his coat off. "Old man, you need to stop kidnapping kids off the streets."

Luffy hummed. She was certain that comment had a story behind it, but decided to let it go for now when the doctor placed a large pot of steaming hot clam chowder down on the table. FOOD!

After that, Luffy began to visit the doctor and Law on a regular basis. Every opportunity she had, she would sneak off for a few hours and just watch them work, help with some basic medical things, or just eat dinner with the two. Law eventually seemed to warm to her presence and began to teach her how to read and write. Not even the first time around did she know anything about reading and writing.

Law was a good teacher, though a bit strict. He seemed to lose patience with her easily, but he never shouted. He merely glared her way before crossing his arms and sulking. SULKING. Luffy thought it was pretty funny and often messed up on purpose just to watch him pout. It was obvious he wanted to yell at her, but she found it kind of heartwarming that he instead sulked in his irritation, no doubt because he was worried it might scare her off. He's a good guy, she noted, even as a moody teenager.

Ace and Sabo noticed Luffy leaving after a time and one day decided to follow her. When she went into town dressed as a girl, they were suspicious and when they saw Law meet her in the street, they became downright protective.

That pervert! They thought.

After a long and rather awkward confrontation in which both Sabo and Ace had their butts handed to them by the older teen, Luffy introduced Law as her new friend and teacher. Soon, all three kids were being taught how to read and write, and strangely enough, all four enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Age 13**

It was only a year off before Ace and Sabo would be leaving to start their journeys as pirates and Luffy knew it was time to clear the air.

She went all out, even writing a personal invitation to both her brothers and Law to join her in the forest. Soon enough, all three boys were gathered with her on the hill overlooking the ocean. All three were curious, but strangely, they stayed silent as she turned to look at them, no doubt seeing the seriousness in her eyes, which was rare for her.

"I brought you here to discuss our future as pirates."

"Why am I involved in this?" Law asked flatly.

Luffy smiled. "Because you're our big brother!"

Law's jaw dropped and Sabo and Ace smiled as Luffy laughed and brought out the red cups and bottle of sake and sat it in front of Law. He stared at it, confused.

"When we share sake, we become brothers in everything but blood," Ace explained.

"We already did it, now it's time to make it official with you," Sabo agreed.

Law stared at the cup. "I… I can't."

Luffy heard the hesitation and knew what he was thinking about Cora-san and Doflamingo. She wished she could have saved him from such a past, but she hadn't any idea where he had been all these years and it would have taken too long to try and find him in the beginning. Besides, she hadn't been strong enough to protect him then. Now, that would all change.

"Even if you don't drink, your still our brother, Law."

The young man looked at the two boys he had come to consider family, before turning to the girl who had stolen his heart in an instant. He couldn't help but think of his own little sister who had died years ago. Was he being given a second chance, a chance to have a new family with a new little sister? He couldn't help but be frightened by this opportunity, since he had failed with the first.

"Still, this isn't why I asked you three here," Luffy went on to explain, giving Law a chance to think.

The three boys looked up at this and Luffy met their gaze evenly.

"Ace, Sabo, when you guys go out to sea, I will also be leaving."

"Eh?! We agreed that…"

"I know Ace, but I'm already a pirate. Truth is, the red-haired man that comes and visits us in the mountains every year, that guy isn't my real dad. His name is Shanks and he's one of the pirate emperors."

The three blinked. "EH?!

Luffy laughed. "He took me in when I was five and I have sailed the seas with him since. He is my father in everything but blood, but he isn't the only one. I was also adopted by Whitebeard and his crew when I lived with them for a year."

The three were openly gaping as Luffy took in their identical expressions of disbelief. Only Law seemed slightly accepting, but Ace and Sabo looked doubtful.

"Wait, so your telling me, you're the adopted daughter of Shanks and Whitebeard, two of the pirate emperors?!"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! And Ace, you're not the only one with demon blood."

Ace frowned. "What do you mean?"

Luffy hummed. "Well, my real dad… he's the leader of the revolutionaries, a man named Monkey D. Dragon."

"EH?!"

She just loved their reactions.

* * *

 **Age 14**

Luffy stood with Law as Sabo and Ace set sail. She was now fourteen, her brothers seventeen, and Law twenty-one. It had been a long time coming, but she felt ready to return to her home on the sea. Still, she was left with one problem.

"Law."

Her oldest brother glanced her way, his arms crossed. She smiled and noticed his features soften.

"I know you probably won't accept this, but you know you're welcome to come with me, right?"

Law smiled. "I know, but your right in thinking I won't accept that offer. I want to stay with you, Luffy, but… I made a promise."

She nodded. "I know, so did I."

The two siblings stood staring out across the water.

"I will become the pirate king," she told him flatly.

He glanced at her. "I won't stand in your way." He was confused by her statement.

She eyed him. "You may change your mind one day."

He began to argue, but she stopped him. "And if that time comes, just know, I will support you, but be ready to get your butt whooped, because I won't give up or go easy on you if we ever face off."

Law laughed, truly laughed and Luffy couldn't help but think it was a beautiful sound.

"Alright sis, you have a deal." He started to turn away, but her voice stopped him.

"I know about Cora-san."

He froze. "H-How…"

"You may not believe me, but I know a lot about you. A lot about this world and the future it might bring. I know about your promise and your sister."

He turned to her, his expression suddenly icy. The intensity startled her, but she didn't let it slow her down. She knew he was scared and angry and that he was trying to protect himself from being rejected. From being turned away by the new family he had found and come to love.

"And?" he asked, "you think me a monster or…"

"Law."

He was silent, waiting.

"I'm the blood daughter of Dragon and Ace is the blood son of Rogers. What makes you think your siblings are any less of a monster than you?"

He stared at her, before the inklings of a smirk took hold, but his eyes remained cold and distant. "What if I'm a brother that ran out when his little sister needed him most? What if I let her die, in my place?"

Luffy held his gaze. So, this was what had him hesitating…

"Then I would say, forgive yourself, because she certainly would have forgiven you."

Law looked away, his hands shaking. Luffy stepped forward and gently took his hands in her own. He slowly looked back down at her and she met him with a warm, gentle smile.

"I should know, since I am also a little sister to you, my big brother."

Luffy had never felt so much joy as the day she saw both of her older brothers off on their voyages and the day she embraced Law as her newest and eldest brother.

Goal number two reached. Reunite her family.

* * *

 **Age 15**

Luffy trained with her sais day in and day out from that point on, but where they were heading was the most important place of all. By request, Shanks was taking her to Sabody where a certain dark king was awaiting her arrival after he received a letter from her and her adopted father.

It merely stated: One Piece is real.

* * *

 **Age 16**

Training with Rayleigh had been tough and playing the part of a bounty hunter on the grand line against newbie pirates in which to test her new and increasing strength was also difficult, but she did it. It was also during this time, that she found what she had been looking for. The perfect devil fruit just for her.


	3. And so it begins

Hey, so I just want to say thank you for the reviews! If your familiar with my works in other fandoms, then you know chapters won't always come quickly and sometimes months will pass before another will appear, but I assure you I will continue to work on it.

 _Vertschl_ – You mentioned if Luffy was able to get along with Teach on Whitebeards ship and that brings up a good point that I didn't go into at all during that short snippet, but I assure you will come up again in later chapters. All I can say is that yes and no, is your answer!

 _Overlord, Guest reviewer_ \- you asked "but what is the Akuma no mi Luffy said and Gomu gomuno mi or another?" I'm not sure I understand your question here. Her devil fruit hasn't been told yet because this chapter is the first that even begins to give a hint of it and the gomu or rubber, was the fruit Shanks had which Luffy stated she wasn't going to eat this time around. If this doesn't answer your question, let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **And so it begins**

* * *

At seventeen, Luffy had left for the east blue once more. Her boat, more a small sailing ship than a boat, sped across the calm belt, the underbelly carefully coated in sea stone thanks to her mentor and adoptive uncle, dark king Rayleigh. Upon having told him her story in its entirety, the man had believed her in a heartbeat, stating he could see Rogers in the boy turned girl and the suffering she no doubt had to have gone through to become someone so young that would take such a deal as the one she had been offered.

It wasn't easy, just as it hadn't been the first time, but Luffy at least had known basic principles and the feeling of using Haki unlike before and had quickly caught back on within the first month. After that, it was simply learning control and training to find her own form of Haki that would work just for her if she so applied it to her devil fruit as she had the former. She wanted to know everything there was to know this time around, because she swore, she would be ready for when her crew reached the grand line and eventually, the new world.

As she sailed along, her eyes closed as she took in the smell of the familiar waters where her ship sailed, she was suddenly tossed when her ship bumped into something. Squinting due to the sun, she grinned when she saw the familiar pirate flag.

'Ah yeah, this is where it all began', she thought with a smile.

Tying her boat to the side of the ship, she looked up at the small window just above her.

 **"** **Geppo,"** she whispered, and air walked to the window before sliding through the small opening with her thin body. Sure enough, there in the kitchen was Coby, kneeling down over some boxes.

"Hey," Luffy commented casually with a wave.

The boy looked up. "Oh hey," he stated before his mouth suddenly dropped open, "W-WHO ARE YOU?! How did you…!"

Luffy laughed. It sure was nice to see Coby again.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! The ma-woman who will become king of the pirates!" she corrected quickly with a sheepish smile.

Coby continued to gape. "Impossible, impossible, completely impossible, there is no way…"

Luffy sighed and struck the younger boy gently over the head, but it made Coby collapse in pain as the younger looked up at the older in fear, holding the now growing bump.

"Don't be so negative. It's my dream and I will make it happen! Dreams are worth taking a risk on."

Coby stared at Luffy who just grinned, a smile as wide and as beautiful as the sun, when the doors suddenly burst open.

"Eh, Coby, what is taking you so…" they stopped when they saw Luffy.

Luffy didn't look like the Luffy of the past at all, for more than one reason. First, she now wore long black leather boots that reached up to her knees with a pair of denim gray short shorts. She also wore a gray buttoned-down shirt ripped off at the shoulders and only buttoned not even half way up her chest, leaving little to the imagination. It hung and was tied off, just below her breasts, showing off her belly button and slim abs. Her sais hung off her dainty hips in the sheaths she had purchased for them years ago and her straw hat sat lightly upon her head with black curls reaching just below her neckline.

"W-Who are you?!" the men shouted, their faces red at her appearance.

Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and Coby is coming with me."

The men swooned, but at the sound of their boss upstairs, they cleared their heads. "Get her!"

Luffy sighed and sent out a small wave of carefully administered King's haki.

The three men were out cold instantly. Coby could only stare at the strange girl. What did she just do?

"So, kid, what's your dream?" Luffy asked casually, as though she hadn't just taken out three pirates _by herself without touching them._

Coby gaped, shook his head, and then realizing the girls question, rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Eh, well… I want to be a marine," he half whispered.

Luffy grinned. "Sounds like a good dream," she laughed.

Coby stared wide eyed. "You… you really think I could?"

"Of course!" Luffy cheered, "Just like I can become the pirate king." 'Again', she added mentally.

Coby was speechless and then frowned. "Wouldn't it be Pirate Queen?"

Luffy blinked and opened her mouth to argue her thoughts when a crash was heard from upstairs.

"Alvida!" Coby swallowed, his voice shaking.

Luffy grinned expectantly. "I thought that fat ass would never show."

A sudden explosion above their heads had Luffy diving to move Coby out of the way just as the roof above them split open and debris began to fall where they had been formerly standing.

"Coby!" the whale-woman laughed, "Who is this little girl that dares call me, the beautiful Alvida, fat?!"

Coby shook where he stood and Luffy just smirked.

"Least she didn't argue about being called an ass," the strange girl laughed. "Well Coby, go on, tell her who I am," Luffy said with a conspiratorial wink.

Coby stared at her before swallowing. "H-Her name is Luffy and…"

"Quiet! Tell her Coby, who is the most beautiful on the ocean waves?" Alvida purred.

Coby fisted his hands and scrunched his eyes closed. He started to speak when he remembered what Luffy had said to him earlier.

 _Don't be so negative. It's my dream and I will make it happen! Dreams are worth taking a risk on._

He opened his eyes and stared defiantly at the sea hag before him. "Not you, ugly witch! Luffy is five times more beautiful than you will ever be!"

The woman grew furious and Luffy laughed, Coby shaking like a leaf beside her. Luffy honestly wasn't fully certain how he/she should feel about that last part of his declaration, but whatever. Coby sure was funny.

"Die you dang brats!" Alvida shouted and slammed her iron mace towards the boy. Luffy's hat fell to shadow her face as Coby closed his eyes and waited for the impact. However, no pain came. Opening his eyes, he stared in shock at the sight before him. Luffy held the mace above him, her hand black as she pushed the spiked weapon back toward Alvida.

" _No one_ , touches Coby," she growled protectively. With those words, she slammed her fist into a wide eyed Alvida who flew backward and out of sight, like a star glinting in the night sky.

Luffy had to blink away the images of her friend, Coby of the future, his body decapitated by Akainu. She would never allow that to happen again. Ever.

The crew of Alvida gasped as their boss vanished from sight and then all turned nervously to the pirate girl behind them.

"Anyone else, feel like playing?" she asked and they all gulped at the dark aura surrounding her.

Everyone shook their heads and Luffy suddenly grinned, the aura suddenly gone within a flash. "Good. Coby is coming with me, any problems with that?"

Again, they shook their heads.

She chuckled. "What funny guys," she muttered as Coby followed her in silent awe.

OP

As the two boarded Luffy's small ship, Coby watched his savior quietly.

"So, you're really a pirate, Luffy?"

Luffy glanced at Coby and noted his sad tone. "Not all pirates are bad Coby and not all marines are good. I'm sure you will learn this in time."

Coby said nothing as Luffy set sail towards Shell Island.

As the boat rocked back and forth, Luffy who seemed to be taking a nap with her straw hat draped over her face, stayed silent most of the trip. Coby however, had nothing but thoughts about everything that had happened. He had so much he wanted to ask the other, but he knew it would irritate his savior. Still…

"Uh, Luffy?"

The straw hatted kid didn't move, so he took it as permission to continue.

"Why are we going to Shell island anyways?"

Luffy finally lifted the hat up so she could peek at Coby.

"Well first off, there is a marine base there, which I think you know."

Coby nodded.

"Second, my first crewmate is there."

"Crewmate?"

"Yeah, Roronoa Zoro."

"THE PIRATE HUNTER?!" Coby shouted in shock.

Luffy just laughed. "Yup, he doesn't know it yet, but he's going to join me."

Coby could only stare and Luffy just smirked as she replaced the hat and sat up. She took a long look around and hummed. "Seems we should be arriving pretty soon. You ready Coby?"

"Uh…yeah, I mean…" he sighed, "yeah."

Luffy just laughed again and smacked the kid good naturedly on the back. Coby nearly took a nose dive, but smiled back at her a bit sheepishly when he noticed the smirk on Luffy's face.

As the boat was tied to the dock, Luffy and Coby made their way through the village. She knew exactly where the base was located and this time, she would be ready for everything it tried to throw at him… her, wow she had to get used to that. She sometimes forgot she wasn't a guy anymore. Of course, it had gotten much easier over the years to remember this fact, but still…

"Luffy?"

She glanced back at Coby.

"Are you really sure about Zoro? He's a man known for slicing up his enemies. A demon of the east blue."

Luffy smirked. Zoro was something alright, but demon… nah, _only_ to his enemies.

"When we get to this marine base, we are going to have to part ways," Coby began to dramatically cry. "Luffy, I just want to say…"

He blinked and realized Luffy wasn't even beside him anymore.

"Luffy?!" he shouted, looking around.

"Look, there he is Coby!" the pirate's voice shouted from up ahead. "Roronoa Zoro, my first mate."

"Come on Luffy, they wouldn't just have him out in the open for just anyone to…" Coby trailed off as he reached her side along the top of the wall, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Just as Luffy remembered him all those years ago. With his black pants, white shirt, and green haramaki; Zoro.

Luffy felt a deep pain in her chest and clenched the area over her heart. His loyal, strong, brilliant best friend. It was because of him that Luffy had made it to that island where he was granted this wish to reclaim his treasure. Of course, his main goal even now is to be pirate king again with his nakama all around him, but the treasure was no longer the mystery it once was. Now, her true hidden goal, was to help her nakama fulfill their goals while they assisted her with her 'goal' along the way.

Zoro… she couldn't wait for the swordsman to be by her side once more.

A little girl suddenly appeared at the gates and Luffy smiled. Rika, he remembered her. It was because of her testimony of Zoro that he felt the swordsman had been perfect, beyond his initial gut feeling. Knowing what was about to happen, Luffy decided to change things up a bit.

"Hey you, kid."

The little girl looked up, almost fearfully.

"Y-yes?"

"I will take those in there for you, if you want. They are for Zoro, right?"

The girl stared at the strange teenager for a second before breaking out into a smile and nodding. "Yeah, he saved my life. He hasn't eaten in weeks. I thought… well, I wanted to do something for him."

Luffy smiled gently as she walked over and knelt beside the child, ruffling her hair as Shanks used to do to her.

"That's very brave, but I don't want you to get in trouble. Can I take them and let you know what he thinks?"

Rika hesitated, but nodded and handed the rice balls over. Luffy smiled before glancing at Coby.

"Could you take her home? I'll meet up with you later."

Coby nodded and took the girls hand. "Be careful, Luffy."

Luffy watched them leave for a moment before turning back to the gates. Sure enough, that blonde helmo or fleppo or whatever his name was, was already out there, taunting her friend. The only thing holding back the anger she had once felt towards the cowardly man, was she knew now how the guy would turn out in the long run, thanks to Coby and her grandpa.

As the blonde left the courtyard, Luffy made her move. She jumped over the wall and slowly made her way forward.

"Get lost kid, this isn't some show for you to view," her grouchy first mate growled, not even looking up, but having sensed her presence.

Luffy fought down the smile that tried to rise, knowing it would only serve to piss the man off even more if he noticed it.

"You look pretty weak tied up like that. Are you sure you're strong?" she taunted. Okay, so maybe she _did_ want to piss him off just a bit.

Zoro glared at her and Luffy just laughed.

"That girl you saved sent these for you," she stated, lifting the two rice balls, "she told me what you did for her."

Zoro sighed. "She should mind her own business." He said this with very little bite and it made Luffy smile.

"Probably," Luffy agreed, "but food should never go to waste, don't you think?"

Zoro eyed this odd girl before him. She was… for lack of a better term, beautiful. Her hair looked silky soft and wind-blown. Her eyes were large and seemed to burn with a fire he didn't yet understand. Her body, though lean and rather flat, was muscular and sun-kissed. It was her smile though, that really sold him. It seemed to stretch a mile and never flicker even as he glared her down. She was an odd one.

"Come on, she worked real hard on these," Luffy prompted with the rice balls once again, lifting them up so he could see and smell them better.

He sighed in surrender. "Give them here."

Luffy laughed and Zoro stared at her in wonder. Just who was this kid?

"Oh, I should warn you, she added sugar instead of salt, so be prepared."

"I've had worse, give them already."

Luffy shrugged and fed them to her first mate, watching as the man swallowed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the food, tell her that for me."

Luffy smirked, nodding.

" _Soooooo_ ," she started in a sing-songy tone as she circled him, "I am looking for people to join my pirate crew. Interested?"

Zoro watched the teen with mild interest and noted the strange weapons she carried on her hips.

"You some type of swordsman or something?" he asked instead.

"Eh, not really," the teen shrugged and Zoro frowned.

"How can you _not really_ be a swordsman?"

"It's not my dream," the teen explained, "and these aren't swords, but I will explain that later."

Zoro met her gaze evenly.

"Then what is your dream?" he asked, not entirely sure why he was even partially curious.

Luffy grinned and Zoro felt nearly blind after seeing that smile. This kid could out shine the sun, he thought to himself, his heart skipping a beat unexplainably.

"Pirate King," the girl laughed.

Zoro blinked. "…Huh?"

Luffy laughed harder at the man's face and Zoro could only frown. Was this girl serious?

"Do you even know what you are saying?" he asked the teen.

Luffy sighed. "The pirate king is the pirate king, right? It can't mean anything else. Sides, I know you have a dream, so spill it. What is it?"

Zoro stared the kid down. Most people laughed at his ambition. He wondered if this kid would be any different.

"World's greatest swordsman," he replied evenly.

The kid looked him in the eye and smiled. "Sounds good. Only the best can be on the crew of the Pirate King, after all."

The two were silent, taking in one another before Luffy drew one of the strangely shaped blades at her side. Zoro tensed.

"How about I cut you free and you join me?"

Zoro frowned. "I can't. I made a deal to stay here for a month without food on this pole. I don't go back on my word once it is given."

Luffy hummed. "What if I were to tell you the marines won't keep their word. They are planning to execute you at the end of the week."

Zoro's eyes widened and he curled in his lips. "That bas…"

He stumbled when the ropes were suddenly gone.

Two strong arms caught him and steadied him. He was bit surprised by just how strong this girl seemed to be. Was she stronger than Kuina would have been, had his friend lived? He wondered.

"You need food," the girl commented, "but first your swords. Do you know where they are?"

Zoro nodded. "That blondie took them to his room."

"Hmm, then we need to find him or his room first."

Luffy started walking and Zoro frowned but began to follow her.

"You know I didn't agree to join your crew, right?"

Luffy paused, her smile slipping and Zoro felt like the sun had just been extinguished. "Then go find your swords Roronoa Zoro. I shall be on my way."

The kid turned and began to walk towards the gate, but Zoro hurriedly called out to her. His gut told him not to let the kid walk away like that and he trusted his instincts.

"but I will!" he shouted. "I will join you."

The kid stopped.

"I will," he repeated with a breath, "so long as you can swear to me that you will never get in the way of my ambition. If you do, I will make…you…" he paused, his words dying on his lips.

The teen in front of him looked _sick_ and he felt himself growing oddly concerned. It wasn't normal for someone to suddenly lose that much color in a single moment.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked, unsure of how to approach his new … friend? Captain?

Luffy straightened and hid her emotions behind a practiced facial wall, consisting of tad-too-bright-a-smile, just a bit too large and cheesy to actually be real. "Of course. Let's go get your swords then, hmm?"

She walked on and Zoro found himself at a loss.

Luffy mentally punched himself, _herself_ URGH! This was all so annoying. How could she lose control like that of her emotions?

The words Zoro had said. It reminded her that she had been the one to cost her friends their lives. That promise to never get in the way of her swordsman's ambition… Luffy had been the cause of that failure. _He would not_ be again. This he swore. This _she_ swore.

The girl seemed to deflate and Zoro wondered what she'd been thinking all this time.

The two walked in a strange somewhat tense silence for a while after that. Zoro wasn't sure what happened, but he had seen the anger, confusion, and sorrow in the teen's eyes and wondered what could have possibly happened that had caused it to be so deep within someone so young.

"Ah, I think this is it," Luffy suddenly replied.

Zoro stopped and blinked. When did they get here so fast?

Opening the door, the two walked into the room. It definitely had to be that blondie's. It looked like a little girls dream bedroom.

"My swords," Zoro smiled, picking the three blades up in his arms like a mother would her child.

Luffy smirked and turned towards the door, freezing when she saw the guns pointed their way.

"Zoro," she warned, "we have company."

Zoro turned and froze, noting the dozen weapons now pointed in their direction.

"Surrender criminals!" the marines shouted, "put down your weapons!"

Luffy sighed. "Now listen, we just…"

The entire room stilled when someone fired. Zoro took a step forward, stunned, and the marines all gaped.

"You idiot," someone shouted, "you just shot a child!"

Zoro growled and started forward and the marines tensed, readying their weapons, when a laugh echoed through the room.

"Bullets don't work on me," that feminine voice replied, and everyone stilled as the bullet shot through her and into the wall behind.

The marines shook as the two pirates started forward. Zoro was stunned but knew this wasn't the time to ask questions about his new captain's abilities. Instead, the two walked towards the marines who stepped back nervously into the hall.

"We are leaving and I _suggest_ you let us go," The teen told them, a strange dark aura suddenly surrounding her. Zoro even stepped back at the pressure she was giving off.

The marines all hesitated to move and Luffy turned to walk away when a loud voice bellowed through the room.

"All marines who just surrendered to those criminal scum, shoot yourselves in the head now!"

The marines glared at their Captain and Luffy just sighed, again. She felt like all she had been doing lately was sighing.

"Zoro, he's yours."

Zoro nodded and placed his swords in his mouth. This was his chance to show his new captain how he fights. He wouldn't let it go to waste.

Luffy watched and knew the battle was already over. Zoro merely had to attack once and the man was just too slow to block the pirate hunter's swords, axe hand or not.

The marines cried out in awe as their captain fell and Luffy grinned as her first mate walked back towards her.

"Good job, Zoro. Very efficient."

The swordsman smirked. "thanks, Captain."

The marines cheered.


	4. Timely Tangerines

**Hey I just want to say, thank you all so much for the kind reviews and encouraging comments! I hope you enjoy it as it continues!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

 **Timely Tangerines**

* * *

After making sure Coby was taken care of by handing a note to a marine to give to her grandpa, the two crewmates set out on the high seas.

"Do you even have a ship?" Zoro asked as they walked to port.

"Well, kind of. It's small, but durable."

Zoro raised an eyebrow upon their arrival at the docks but shrugged. It was better than he had expected.

Getting in, the two opened the sail and set off for the next island.

"Where are we going anyways?" Zoro asked his new captain once they had been drifting for a while.

Luffy, who had been reading a book on agriculture, glanced up at her first mate. "Place called Orange town."

The pirate hunter hummed. "You know how to get there?"

"Yup," she replied, popping the P sound.

The swordsman nodded. "Probably would be good for a future pirate king to know."

Luffy quirked an eyebrow.

"Navigation, I mean," the swordsman explained.

"Oh, well yeah, I guess, but that's why we will get a navigator. It's not really my forte. I can get us island to island now, but the grand line is much more challenging. We need someone with more skills than me to take us there."

She was lying, obviously. She had lived on the grand line all her life this time around, but she needed a reason for recruiting Nami. Besides, all that mapping, really wasn't Luffy anyways. She just enjoyed the adventures they would find along the way.

Zoro was restless with an odd nervous energy. Luffy noticed.

"You have questions?"

Zoro looked her in the eye.

"You carry a strange set of weapons. Can I see them?"

Luffy tossed one blade at a time over to her swordsman and watched as the man eyed them in his hands.

"I can tell they have power," the pirate hunter commented, "they are also made up of good quality metal. One of the best in fact. I would even go as far as to say they could probably only be wielded by a master user."

"They are named," Luffy commented with a nod, knowing it made a difference in worth and skill level.

Zoro hummed. "their strength makes sense then. To name something, means it embodies a spirit. I can sense that within these blades, as I do within my own, Wado."

Luffy eyed her friend curiously. "Are you a master swordsman then?"

Zoro shook his head, which surprised Luffy. She had always assumed the man was at least a lower level master swordsman when she met him.

"No, I have trained to become one, but until I can defeat the one man I went to sea to find, I will never call myself a true master swordsman."

Ah, a matter of pride then. Luffy smirked. "I see. Dracule Mihawk, is it?"

Zoro froze. "How do you…"

"He is the current world's greatest swordsman. If that is your dream, it wouldn't be too far off to guess he is your target."

Zoro nodded, accepting that explanation. "yeah, he's my goal. I promised a friend I would become the world's best and I plan to live up to that promise."

Luffy smiled, but her eyes turned serious. "I'm sure you will but fighting him anytime soon would be a mistake."

Zoro met her eyes and Luffy could see his anger building at words she had spoken.

"What do you…!"

She held up a hand to silence her friend. "I'm not belittling your plans, nor am I asking you not to. I merely want you to understand, right now, you would die."

Zoro frowned and looked out over the water. Luffy was silent, waiting.

"I know," her first mate finally said, "but if the day comes that I meet him, even now as I currently am, I will fight him. I wouldn't be me, if I didn't. You know?"

Luffy nodded and took the hat off her head, staring at the straw and ribbon. "Yeah… I do."

Zoro watched his new captain. The girl was a mystery. At times, like when they ate at the bar after defeating the marines, she acted very boyish and much like a child, stuffing her face and laughing at anything and everything with an odd sense of humor. Now, here on the water, she seemed so wise for her age, so… experienced.

"What's your story?" he asked suddenly.

Normally he wasn't one to ask about another's past, but his captain had him curious. If the kid didn't want to answer, then he wouldn't push her, but he would at least ask.

Luffy met his eyes and gave a sad smile as she placed the straw hat back on her head.

"I… I lost some people that were very dear to me. In fact, I would go as far as to say they were my life, my treasures. This journey is to reclaim that life, also in part, due to a promise I too made, long ago."

Zoro respected what went unsaid and both were silent before he suddenly remembered. "Ah right, I was going to ask. What did you do back there with the bullet?"

Lufff laughed. "Oh that? I ate a devil fruit. A fruit called the storm storm fruit. My body literally becomes mist when I concentrate, and I can control the elements of any storm. Wind, rain, snow, ice, water, sand, and even lightning.

In saying that, Luffy looked to the sky and raised a hand. Her first mate watched in wonder as the sky darkened overhead and lightning began to flash before it suddenly all cleared. She smiled at his awe-struck expression.

"Cool." He whispered, a bit stunned by her power.

"isn't it?" she laughed.

Slouching back, she looked back up at the clouds and saw a large bird circling overhead. Upon seeing it, she remembered what happened last time and smirked.

"We will be going ashore soon. That bird signals land nearby."

Zoro followed her eyes up to the bird, when a sound like someone yelling for help drew his attention.

"What is…"

"People in the water," Luffy frowned, standing. She didn't remember this happening before… then again, she had been in the mouth of the bird at that time.

"Don't stop rowing, Zoro," Luffy told her friend who nodded, "they are pirates I think. Still, we might be able to use them…"

As they got closer, Luffy shouted. "Get on as we pass or swim to the island. We aren't stopping!"

The three men yelled as the boat came closer, all three gripping the sides for dear life as they crawled in, panting. Zoro ignored them and Luffy just sat there, watching.

"T-Thanks," one coughed out.

"Now," said the other.

"Give us this boat!" the third replied, all three drawing their swords.

Zoro and Luffy scowled in unison. " _What_?"

Moments later, the three were down on the floor of the boat, their heads bruised and bleeding as they apologized profusely.

"W-We had no idea this was the boat of the great pirate hunter Zoro and a Captain such as yourself," they sniffled.

"Whatever, start rowing," Luffy ordered, rolling her eyes from where she sat at the front of the boat.

The three nodded and began to row towards the island with incredible speed.

"Clowns, huh?" Zoro commented, eyeing their appearance. "You a part of buggy's crew?"

The three nodded, uncertain.

"Some girl stole our boat and the one she left us with sank moments later," they griped.

Luffy smirked. Nami.

"Well whatever. Get us to the island of your boss. That's our destination as well," Luffy replied.

The three nodded and continued rowing as Zoro and Luffy laid back and waited.

Upon arriving, Luffy started inland as Zoro finished tying the three weirdos up who now lay unconscious.

"Zoro, I think we should go this way. They…" she turned and groaned. Zoro was already gone. Well whatever, she thought with a sigh, that guy could take care of himself, especially against someone like Buggy and his crew.

Walking into town, she smiled the closer she got to that familiar aura. She could still remember meeting her, his navigator, like it was yesterday.

A high pitch scream echoed down the street and Luffy chuckled. Right on que. The red head sprinted around the corner, her eyes landing on the random girl in the street. She was a bit young, but she looked strong and probably able to outrun these guys if she tried.

Smirking, she dashed past the teen and shouted to her, "Okay, I did it boss. They are all yours!"

Luffy watched Nami run past and the pirates ahead of her stopped, tensing as Luffy turned back to them with a bored glance. Luffy had to wonder what Nami might have done if this had all happened to a regular civilian and not a devil fruit user? Eh, whatever.

"Oh, what do we have here~" one laughed, his eyes raking her over.

"A pretty girl all alone," the other joined in, licking his lips.

Luffy sighed.

"I suggest you walk away," she said simply, arms crossed.

The two hesitated at the strange pressure they felt coming from the girl, but then one got stupidly brave. Or just stupid.

"We are buggy pirates! We never run!"

The two attacked and huffed a sigh of annoyance as she took a step forward and whispered the word " **Soru** ". Her body sped up and as she passed the two idiots, she slammed her fist into both of their stomachs. They dropped to the ground unconscious and Luffy who basically looked to have teleported behind them, stood the victor.

Nami, who wanted to see if those losers had killed that kid, crawled up on the roof and gaped at what she saw. The girl, who definitely had to be younger than Nami herself, stood there without a single mark while the two bozos with swords laid unconscious on the ground at her feet. Just what had that girl done?

"You can come down now. They won't hurt you anymore," the girl replied, her eyes meeting the red-heads.

Nami frowned.

"I wasn't being hurt anyways. They were just chasing me because I stole something from them."

The younger girl's eyes sparkled with amusement and Nami froze, gaping. This kid was _so cute_!

"Ah, so you're a thief then?" the young girl asked casually, her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"J-Just to pirates," Nami hurried to say, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for using her.

The girl chuckled. "Then I had better be careful."

The guilt vanished. Nami stared at her. "You're a pirate?"

The kid just laughed again. "Yeah, but don't worry, I'm not like the ones you know."

Nami frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh, and just who do you think I know?" she snapped.

Luffy turned completely to face her future navigator.

Nami felt breathless. The kid's eyes darkened and an intensity Nami had never seen before filled them, but suddenly it was gone and the girl just smiled and shrugged. "Don't know," she replied laughing.

Nami frowned. Either this kid was a weirdo or… she knew more than she let on.

The kid's stomach growled and she dropped to the ground dramatically.

" _So hungry_ ," she whined, eyes closed.

Nami hesitated, but felt she owed her something for earlier. Despite her thieving ways, she didn't forget a debt.

"I can get you something to eat, in thanks, for dealing with these guys?" she offered uncertainly.

The younger girl's smile came back and Nami almost flinched. This kid… she was too cute, it needed to be illegal.

"Really, you would do that for me?" the strange girl laughed, "thanks!"

* * *

As Nami sat a sandwich in front of the straw hatted kid, she studied her. The kid was small but held a strange commanding presence that made her seem bigger than she truly was. Her clothes, though a bit on the sexy side, were also rather boyish looking. Not to mention that oddly placed straw hat on her head, though unique for a pirate, strangely fit her appearance perfectly. All in all, Nami felt a bit fond of the kid, pirate or not.

"What are you looking at?" the girl suddenly asked and Nami blinked, realizing she had been staring this entire time. "Do I have food on my face?"

The girl swiped her arm across her mouth leaving a trail of mayonnaise and Nami snorted. She definitely wasn't girly at all, that was for sure.

"It was nothing, sorry. I was just thinking about some things," Nami replied as she handed the strange girl a napkin.

The kid frowned for a second but then shrugged as she finished her sandwich. Nami took a seat across from her, making certain the pirate's back was to the door and not her own.

"So, what's your story?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Nami frowned, growing defensive at the unexpected inquisition. "What makes you think I have one?"

Luffy rolled her eyes. "Come on, _everyone_ has a story. You obviously hate pirates and you're a thief that robs them specifically. So, are you trying to steal a certain amount of money or something?"

When the thief's eyes widened, Luffy had to wonder if she had been a bit too direct in her questioning. She didn't want to scare her away prematurely. Actually she wasn't sure what she would do if the thief decided not to join this time around. Was that even possible?

Finally, Nami answered. "Yeah, I am." She smiled forcefully and looked back at the kid across from her.

Luffy realized she would have to be more careful.

"So, what's your story then pirate?" Nami shot back, her tone degrading.

Luffy just grinned. "Ah, first of all, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Pleased to meet you!"

Did she always smile like that? Nami wondered, staring. So big, so innocent, and so happy? Was this kid really a pirate?

"You?" Luffy asked, realizing Nami was just going to continue staring at her. It was kind of making her a little self-conscious. Did she really not have anything on her face?

"Nami," the thief replied simply. "My name is Nami."

"Nami," Luffy repeated with a wide grin, "That's a beautiful name."

Nami felt her face heat up and she struggled to push it down. This kid…so blunt. "T-Thanks. So, what are you doing on this island? Come to pillage?"

Honestly, Nami had a hard time imagining a girl like this doing such a thing, but then again…

Luffy blinked.

"Nah, just adventuring. My crewmate and I…" she paused. "Ah crap! I forgot about Zoro!"

Nami blinked as the strange girl ran out of the house. Nami followed behind, curious.

"Zoro?!" Luffy yelled as they walked the back alleys.

Nami looked around cautiously. What if this attracted the Buggy Pirates to her location?

"Zoro?!"

"Luffy, maybe we should…"

"Zoro!" Luffy cut her off, smiling happily when a green haired individual walked by in the distance.

"Zoro!" she shouted again.

Zoro turned and smirked as he headed towards his captain.

"Did you get lost Luffy?" he asked with a sigh.

Luffy just rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Nami who was staring between them with a strange look.

"Nami?"

"You have Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro on your crew?" she asked with disbelief.

Zoro grumbled upon hearing the title. "I never asked to be called a pirate hunter," he said with obvious dislike.

Luffy just laughed. "Yup!"

"Who is she?" Zoro asked, yawning and really wanting a nap at this moment in time. He had walked nearly the entire island looking for his Captain.

"Oh, she's going to be our new navigator!" Luffy cheered.

Nami growled. "Who said I would be your…"

Luffy held up a gold coin and Nami stared at it and then her.

"If you navigate for us, all the treasure we get from any crew we fight will be yours until you reach the amount you need. All I ask is you keep us supplied with food and the needed requirements for our travels."

"Like sake," Zoro grunted.

"And meat," Luffy nodded.

Nami stared at the two people standing before her as though they had grown second heads.

"You're serious?"

Luffy smirked. "Completely."

She huffed and snatched the gold coin from the kid's hand. "You have a deal then, Captain, even if only temporarily."

Luffy laughed and Zoro smiled. "Okay!"

A roar of a lion echoed across the city, gaining their attention.

"Seems we have company. I'll take care of the lion and his tamer. Zoro…" Luffy paused and looked in the direction of Buggy's second in command that had just turned the corner, "take the swordsman, Cabaji."

Zoro nodded and headed in the direction he thought was correct. Luffy chuckled and grabbed the swordsman's arm and pushed him in the right direction. Zoro sent her a slightly annoyed glare but ran in the direction he had been sent.

"Nami, step back," Luffy warned.

The thief didn't need to be told twice.

As the lion and his tamer came running their way, Luffy didn't give them time to even speak. Drawing her sais, she took her stance and then swiped them through the air.

" **Howl of the Full Moon** " she whispered at the same time. The two sai together created a heavy pressure and it swept through the air striking the lion and his tamer in the chest like a 2-by-4 and propelling them back into the houses behind them unconscious.

Nami shook where she stood. This kid had hardly even moved and already they… Buggy's third in command duo… was defeated.

"What are you?" she whispered in part awe and part horror as she stared at the young teen.

The girl just smiled, her grin wide and as bright as the shining sun. "Nobody special."

The thief collapsed to the ground. "That's such a lie…", she moaned.

* * *

As Zoro finished his own fight, Luffy and Nami walked up.

"Cabaji! How dare you lose to a loser like that loser over there!" an annoyingly familiar voice screamed in agitation.

Luffy groaned. Buggy. He had a strange history with the clown. They weren't really friends, but neither were they enemies to a point.

"C-C-Captain," Cabaji grunted, but fell unconscious. Zoro smirked and Luffy crossed her arms, waiting.

"You, brat with the straw hat!" the clown yelled, "you annoyingly remind me of that loser Shanks, just a miniature female version."

Luffy smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment, seeing as how he gave me this hat."

Zoro blinked. "Red haired Shanks, one of the four pirate emperors, gave you that hat?"

Luffy blinked back. "I didn't tell you?"

Zoro just stared at her. Nami also looked stunned.

"Hmm… guess it was last time I did that, huh?" she whispered to herself before shrugging, "Well, whatever. Buggy, get over here so I can kick your ass, Big Nose!"

Buggy turned red in the face from anger and growled as Luffy glanced back at Nami.

"Go find your treasure. I will deal with him."

She nodded and hurried off as Buggy finally erupted. "BIG NOSE?! How dare you make fun of my nose! I'll kill you, mini female shanks!"

Luffy sighed as Buggy came flying at her. She dodged easily and using her haki, sensed the hand behind her. Just as Zoro called out a warning, Luffy had turned, grabbed the hand from the air, and squeezed. Zoro winced at the cracking of bones and buggy screamed.

"You broke my hand!" he cried as he dropped to the ground.

Luffy flung his hand back at its owner as the straw hat approached the clown. Though Buggy was truly in a lot of pain, he smirked as he sent his other hand and feet flying from all sides at the kid before him. Luffy sensed them and dodged, but just barely. The hand nicked her hat and knocked it off her head and onto the ground between them. The clown growled at having missed its target, but Luffy's face turned stormy.

"No one," she said with a false calm that had Nami (who was peeking out), Buggy, and even Zoro tensing as that same dark aura from before began to return. "No one, touches my hat."

Buggy screamed as the straw hatted girl approached, thunder rumbling in the distance. Buggy knew only darkness after a single punch slammed him deep into a crater created by the blunt force of that kid's punch.

Dusting her hat off, Luffy turned to Zoro and grinned as the sun once again began to shine, the clouds rescinding as though they had never been. The swordsman nervously sheathed his swords as he followed his skipping Captain towards the docks. He needed to remind himself never to touch that hat or piss this girl off.

"I got the treasure," Nami stated as she hurried out to meet them. "Is Buggy…"

Nami froze, seeing Buggy unconscious. "Guess that's taken care of then?"

Luffy just laughed. "Yup."

As the three sailed off on their small ship, Luffy glanced back at the island. After this they would be going out to meet Usopp. Luffy smirked. She could hardly wait.


	5. Tall Tales

**And, because of your encouragement and the wonderful reviews, I have decided to gift you another chapter! Usopp joins the party. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to Sanji!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Tall Tales**

* * *

"Hey Luffy," Nami called from the back of the sail boat.

Luffy who had been reading again, looked up from her book to look at her navigator. "Hmm?"

"How did you even know I was a navigator? I never told you I was."

Luffy blinked. Whoops. "Uh… well you're a thief who steals from pirates, right? You would have to know navigation in order to track down pirates in the middle of the ocean and on other islands. I guess I just assumed."

Luffy tried to shrug in an uncaring manner as Nami thought for a moment in silence. "I guess I can see that." After all, she thought to herself, how else would it be explained?

Luffy just breathed a quiet sigh of relief to herself and went back to her book. Luffy 1. Timeline 0.

Nami studied the young pirate captain. She had seemed so powerful back on that island, but now she looked like any other teenager. Apart from the straw hat on her head of course. Also, the thin scar beneath her eye that fit perfectly in unison with that cute, sexy, boyish personality of hers.

The navigator sighed.

What had ever possessed her to accept this deal? She wondered to herself in dismay. These were _pirates._ It didn't matter that this girl was a kid and cute as hell. It also didn't matter that the guy she is traveling with as her first mate was a former pirate hunter. They were still pirates! Who was to say they would be any different from all the other pirates she had come to know?

Luffy glanced at her navigator and noticed she seemed oddly stressed out. She hoped her brain didn't short circuit with how hard Nami seemed to be thinking.

"So where are we going now anyways?" Zoro asked from where he had been napping.

"Uh, I think the next island is coming up soon," Nami started to answer as she grabbed her maps, momentarily distracted from her thoughts. "I think it's called…"

"Syrup Village," Luffy interrupted, "That's our next destination."

Nami blinked. "Uh, yeah, your right. How did you…"

Luffy shrugged. "I can navigate some too."

The red head was silent. "Then why do you…"

"I need someone better than my skill level. I need you."

Nami blushed at the unexpected comment. She knew the kid's words of 'I need you' didn't mean the same thing she took them as, but she couldn't help how they made her feel. For once, someone needed her. It just… it made her feel warm inside, to be needed, not used.

Suddenly, Luffy's observation haki picked up a on a ship just off the coast. She knew who it was almost immediately and debated her next course of action.

"Nami, I think I see a ship up ahead. Could you steer us that way?"

Nami hesitated only for a moment before nodding. Zoro sat up, his own eyes searching the horizon.

"I don't see anything," he commented with a frown.

Luffy just smiled knowingly. "I have good eyesight."

The two stared at her and Luffy just laughed.

"Kidding, kidding. It's called Observation Haki. I will explain it later."

The further out they went, the other two also began to see the ship in the distance. A cat head hung on the front and was painted on the sails.

"Kuro," Luffy whispered so only she could hear, her eyes narrowed, "we meet again."

Of all his former enemies, one of the ones she couldn't stand the most was Kuro. That guy who used his crew as sacrifices… it had been Luffy's first time seeing someone's own family treated that way and she despised it. Despised him. Since then she had met many like Kuro, but Kuro would always be the worst in her opinion. Well, at least just under Doflamingo and a couple others she knew, but still one of the worst ethically.

"Should we board them?" Zoro asked.

"They might have treasure," Nami agreed.

Luffy glanced her way.

"Very well."

As they brought their ship to the side, Luffy grabbed her two crewmates around the waist. **"Storm O Storm O No, Whirlwind."**

"Hey what…" started Zoro.

"Luffy, what are you…" Nami gasped, but it was too late. A small tornado made up of wind and water formed from her legs and the three were lifted into the air and then gently set on the deck as the twister vanished as quickly as it had formed.

The two crew members breathed for a moment, both of their arms still wrapped around their captain. Even Zoro seemed at a loss for words, until Nami suddenly cried out in relief.

"I really thought for some reason you would slingshot us onboard or something painful like that," she admitted with a sigh.

Zoro was silent but stepped away from his Captain with his own breath of obvious relief.

Luffy just laughed. In the past, she would have done just that!

'The good old days', she thought with a hint of longing.

"How dare you board our ship!" a strange guy with a long blue coat and heart shaped glasses yelled. "Get them!"

The pirates attacked and Zoro sliced through them as Nami and Luffy stayed back, watching.

"Go get the treasure, Nami. We have this."

The red head nodded and started down into the cabin as Luffy crossed her arms and watched her first mate fight. Zoro was strong. Very strong according to east blue standards and yet still too weak. She would have to start training him soon if she wanted him ready and able to fight in the new world.

With all his men defeated, Jango cried out in anger. "Brothers, you're up!"

Two strange looking men stepped out. Luffy remembered them from the last time.

"Zoro, stay focused!"

Zoro who had looked anything but impressed with the two, took his captain's words to heart as he drew his swords. Something had to be up with these idiots.

"We are the meowban brothers"! the skinny, green-haired, weird-faced, weirdo hissed.

"Grovel at our feet," the bigger strange colored one gloated.

Zoro had enough of them. Taking his stance, he readied himself.

 **"** **Tiger… hunting prey!"** he shouted and used all three blades in a whirlwind like attack, slicing into the two and defeating them where they stood. Dang he was good, he joked to himself.

Luffy smirked and Jango stared. "I-Impossible!" he shouted.

"Hardly," Luffy grinned, "That's Zoro for you."

Jango flinched. "P-Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro?!"

Zoro sighed and Luffy just laughed.

"Why would you…"

"I never called myself a pirate hunter," he stated firmly. His eyes caught Jango's and the man flinched, nearly tumbling back into the closed cabin door behind him.

"No! I refuse defeat! The captain's plans cannot fail here! Men, wake and go at them. When I say 1, 2, 3 Jango, you will rise with new strength and…!"

The cabin door burst open and Jango was slammed into the staircase, effectively unconscious.

Zoro and Luffy blinked as Nami frowned and peeked around the corner.

"Whoops," she commented before smiling and skipped to their side. She grinned happily as she raised the bag of loot. "We got a lot!"

Luffy and Zoro laughed and Nami frowned, wondering what was so funny.

"Your great Nami," Luffy said through gasps for breath.

The thief smirked. "Well of course I am", she replied with a huff. and the two continued to laugh as they re-boarded their boat.

* * *

As they reached the islands Shore, Luffy smiled. _Finally_. Now where…

"Hold it right there, pirates!" a voice shouted. A familiar voice.

Luffy smirked, her eyes shadowed by her hat. Right on que.

Nami and Zoro tensed for combat as they looked for the source of the voice.

Out of the bushes, a boy not much older than Luffy jumped up, a green slingshot in hand and a pair of goggles over his eyes. He wore brown coveralls and he ground his teeth as he spoke.

Luffy noted his hands shaking. Something she hadn't noticed the first time they had met. That was so like her cowardly, brave sniper.

"M-My name is Captain Usopp! I am a brave man of the s-sea and the Captain of a m-million warriors!"

Nami sighed and Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Luffy crossed her arms.

"If your million warriors think you can take me on, come!" she shouted.

Usopp flinched back and the flags that had popped up around him shivered at her tone.

"I m-mean it p-pirate! I have 8 million at my command!" he tried again.

Nami smirked. "I thought you said a million… or did you mean just three?"

"She knows!" the bushes screamed and three children took off running as Usopp stared after them. Suddenly he raised his slingshot.

"E-Either way, the p-proud Usopp shall b-beat you here!"

Luffy chuckled quietly at first and then began to laugh loudly. Nami stared and Zoro frowned, both wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

Usopp shivered as Luffy met his gaze and stepped forward. The ground itself seemed to groan as dirt flew up around the pirate.

"You raised your weapon, so be a man and follow through with it… if you dare," she sneered, all teeth.

Zoro smirked and prepped his sword, taking a step closer to his Captain and eyeing the young man above them.

"We are real pirates, _boy_. We won't hold back."

Usopp felt his legs quiver with fear and his hands shook horribly as he strained against the pull of his slingshot. What should he do now? Run? Scream for help? No! No, he would fight for his village, even if they never accepted or believed him.

"I-I w-will be a g-great man of the s-sea!" he shouted and then yelled out his battle cry as he let loose a series of small pellets.

Zoro smiled and stepped back and Luffy grinned, stepping forward. " **Kami-e,"** Luffy muttered and easily dodged the pellets, nearly floating around them as they struck the sand behind her.

Usopp squealed.

Luffy just laughed. "That was brave, mister warrior!"

The poor boy dropped to the dirt, his legs unable to hold him any longer.

"Just w-who are you?" he whispered.

Luffy smiled. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I will be the King of Pirates!"

* * *

Usopp could only stare. Was this girl serious? King of Pirates? The legendary one piece?

"Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Yasopp, would you?" she asked suddenly.

Usopp gaped. "You know my dad?!"

Luffy laughed and the others chuckled behind her.

"Yeah! I'll tell you about him if you want, but we are hungry. Do you know of any good places to eat?"

Usopp sighed. "Yeah, come with me."

The four walked through the village. People greeted Usopp if he said something first, but Luffy noted they rarely met his eyes. She frowned. How dare they treat her sniper like that!

"Here it is. Best place in town to get a quick meal," he said with obvious lack of enthusiasm. She guessed he must come here often. Either that or it was basically the only restaurant in town.

The four walked in and took a seat before looking over the menu and ordering various items they thought sounded good. Once they were done ordering, Usopp focused in on the captain of the three. It still amazed him she seemed to be the one in charge. She was so small and… weak looking, compared to the other two.

"So, Luffy, how do you know my dad?" he asked instead.

"Well, he and the crew raised me. See, I was kind of adopted by Shanks and…"

"My dad is a member of the Red-Haired Shanks crew?!" Usopp yelled in surprise, he wasn't sure what to think about his dad having raised this stranger. Didn't that kind of make her like his sister or cousin or something?

Luffy just laughed. Nami and Zoro listened in silence while drinking their tea and sake, also a bit curious about their new captain's past.

"Yeah. Anyways, I lived with them for years, sailing various areas of the world. Your dad was great, one of the best snipers I had ever seen."

Usopp beamed at the praise.

"He also wouldn't shut up about his son who was around my age. Got pretty annoying actually. I feel like I know you, even if we haven't ever met." At least in this timeline, she added mentally to herself.

Usopp laughed sheepishly but seemed proud. His dad hadn't forgotten about him!

Luffy and the others enjoyed their meals, everyone silent as they chowed down. It was nice to have an actual cooked meal again after so many weeks on the sea.

"So, anyways Usopp, my crew and I are kind of looking for a place we might get a ship. Know of anyone who might be willing to sell us one rather cheap?"

Usopp thought of Kaya before shaking that image off. No way was he bringing these pirates around Kaya, _even if_ they knew his father.

"Uh, not really, sorry."

Luffy stared at him. "Well, guess we better go see about supplies around town."

Zoro and Nami got up and followed her out. Usopp stared after them, feeling a bit guilty until he suddenly realized. THEY LEFT ME WITH THE CHECK!

"That was pretty mean, Luffy," Nami giggled as the three walked down the street.

"Well, we are pirates after all." Luffy laughed and Zoro smirked.

"You!" three voices shouted.

All three turned to find the three kids from earlier standing there, wooden swords held up in a defensive manner.

"What did you do with our captain?!" they shouted.

Zoro and Luffy shared a look before the swordsman sneered. They shrunk back at the sight. "We ate him," he replied dramatically.

Luffy smirked, pulling the last of the meat bone she had been chomping on out of her mouth. "So good…" she crowed.

The kids screamed and ran in circles as Luffy, Nami, and Zoro belly laughed as they continued walking as the three children ran back into town, screaming of murder and cannibals.

"So where to, Captain?" Nami asked as they walked.

"Hmm… we need supplies."

"I can take care of that," Nami replied.

"Alright, we will meet you back at the ship then," Luffy answered with a smile.

Nami nodded and took off. Zoro watched his Captain curiously.

"Something bothering you?"

Luffy blinked and smiled. Wasn't it so like Zoro to notice her troubled thoughts.

"Nah not really. I just get the feeling something bad is about to happen in this town." More like she knew for a fact something was about to happen, but she couldn't exactly tell him that without there being obvious gaps in reasons surrounding how and why she knew that fact. Boy time travel was complicated.

Timeline 1. Luffy 1.

Zoro frowned and Luffy noticed Usopp running up the hill in the distance. Smirking, she began to head in that direction.

"Oi, Zoro, I'm going to…" she paused and groaned, facepalming when she saw that once again, her first mate had somehow vanished.

Grumbling to herself about directionally challenged swordsmen, she followed Usopp to the mansion.

* * *

"Kaya!" Usopp shouted with a grin, climbing up the old tree by the mansions second story window.

"Usopp!" Kaya shouted back, opening the window, her smile bright and honest as her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness upon seeing her friend. "So, what of your adventures today?"

Usopp smiled and went into account of a giant goldfish! Half way through, neither noticed Luffy who had jumped up and sat beside him on the tree limb a couple feet away.

"And that is how I saved the island!"

Kaya laughed.

"Wow, that is amazing Usopp!" Luffy shouted with a grin.

Usopp shrieked and nearly fell back. Kaya shouted and Luffy steadied him, barely stopping the teen's face plant into the ground below.

"Y-Y-You!" he shouted and nearly fell again. Luckily, Luffy had quick reflexes.

"Stop moving!" Luffy yelled, smacking the teen on the head.

Usopp froze, holding his head that was throbbing and staring at the other teen with wide eyes.

"You… how did you even get here?!"

"I followed you, obviously," she replied like it should have been _very_ obvious.

"Why?!" Usopp shouted, annoyed.

Luffy blinked. "I wanted to."

Usopp gaped and Kaya laughed. Luffy turned to Kaya with a friendly smile.

"You must be Kaya. I heard good things about you in town. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate."

Kaya hummed as she looked between the aggravated Usopp and the laughing pirate. The girl was definitely not what she thought a pirate would look like, but Usopp seemed to like her well enough.

"Ms. Kaya, I ask that you please close the window before that trash blows in," a voice replied behind her.

Kaya sighed and Luffy and Usopp turned, each frowning.

 _Kuro…_ Luffy growled mentally.

"Klahador," Kaya started, "It's only Usopp and his friend. They won't hurt me."

"You are too good for the likes of that rabble, Ms. Kaya. Please shut the window. You have not been feeling well lately. You do not need a cold on top of it."

She frowned but nodded. "Alright, Klahador. I…"

"You! Klaw-door!"

Kuro glared at the girl who dared mock his name, but upon seeing her eyes, he felt a shiver run down his spine. This kid… she wasn't normal. Despite her small statue, he could almost feel the waves of power coming from her. Just who is she?!

"You're the captain of those sea cats, right?" the girl continued.

Kaya looked confused and Usopp narrowed his eyes as Kuro stood and adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"And you are?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. How did she know about his crew?!

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the girl who will become king of pirates," she replied as she and Usopp climbed through the window and into the bedroom.

Kuro laughed mockingly. "Pirate King and a girl at that? How foolish."

"K-Klahador?" Kaya gasped, startled by his rudeness.

"I already took care of your crew, Klaw-man," the pirate interrupted once again, "Your plans are finished, Kuro. You lose."

Kuro snarled. "Just who are you to mess with my plans?!"

"W-What?" Kaya whispered, unable to accept what was going on around her.

"I knew it. You were planning something against Kaya, weren't you!" Usopp shouted angrily.

"Klaw-a-bore, is a pirate captain who vanished and supposedly died two years ago," Luffy explained, "To see him here of all places, no doubt you were trying to take advantage of this young woman's fortune."

Kuro smirked. "Seeing as how my game is up, yes, that was the plan."

"What?! No! Klahador, you…"

"Shut up girl!" he shouted and Kaya shrank back as Usopp stepped in front of her like a shield. "Tending to you all these years has been nothing but a pain! I wanted your fortune and with the small bits of poison I have been feeding into your system, you would have died in the next month!"

Kaya cried out in fear as Usopp wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"How did you know?" Kuro glared at Luffy.

Not really able to explain the fact she came from the future, she made up a quick and hopefully somewhat believable lie. "Your men mentioned it when we took out your ship. They mentioned their captain and your plans. Jango especially was forthcoming."

Kuro snarled. "Then it seems I need to get rid of the trash here _and_ at home."

He began to weave as he brought forth bladed fingers. "Now you will all die. **OUT OF THE BACK ATTACK**!"

Luffy curled her lip. _That_ attack. He was using it already. "Usopp, get Kaya out of here. I will handle him."

Usopp didn't hesitate and ran out with Kaya in his arms. Luffy watched the man as he bounced around the room, destroying everything he touched until finally he came towards Luffy.

She was ready. " **Suro, Shigan**."

Kuro didn't know what hit him. One moment the straw hatted girl was before him and the next, the kid's finger was planted in his chest and he was coughing up blood.

"How did you…"

"I know you, Kuro. You would have used your own crew to get what you wanted. Crews are family and people who betray family, I don't like."

As Kuro was left to die, Luffy looked up and saw her own crew standing there at the door, watching.

"Ah, sorry I left you guys out of the fun," she said sheepishly, rubbing her bloodied finger across her shorts to wipe it off.

Zoro and Nami just shook their heads knowingly and Usopp and Kaya looked past her to Kuro.

"All this time," Kaya cried.

"Kaya," Luffy spoke in a calm, but authoritative manner.

The blonde looked up at the pirate standing before her.

"He isn't worth your tears."

Kaya sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Your right," she said determinedly.

Luffy and the others smiled at her words. Merry the sheep head servant came running up the stairs.

"Mistress Kaya! Are you okay, what happ- Klahador?!"

"Call the marines and report to them that Pirate Captain Kuro is alive, barely, and detained," Luffy commanded.

Merry nodded and took off running to do as he was told.

"We should leave before the marines arrive," Luffy told her crew.

They nodded and started outside with her, not wanting to be the center of attention in this town.

"We get the supplies we need?" she asked Nami.

"Yes Captain, they are in the boat."

"Good."

"Captain Luffy?!"

She turned and saw Kaya and Usopp running towards them.

"Kaya?"

She smiled. "I have a gift for you. Usopp told me you needed a ship. I think I have just the thing."

* * *

"We can't take this Kaya, we really didn't do much to help you," Luffy argued.

Even if it was Merry, she knew in her spirit she couldn't just take it so lightly to be given a ship such as this for nothing. Especially one so special.

" _Please_ take it. I will never use it and you did so much more than you think. You saved my life as well as the village. Please, it's the least I could do."

Luffy sighed before smiling. "Thank you."

She grinned and nodded.

"So, I guess you guys are going on some pirating adventures, huh?" Usopp asked, rubbing his shoe into the dirt, not meeting their eyes.

Zoro and Luffy shared a knowing look.

"What do you mean us? Your coming too right?" Luffy grinned.

Usopp blinked. "Huh?"

"You're our friend. Come with us. What do you say, mighty warrior of the sea?"

Usopp blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Saying that… I…" he glanced back at Kaya who smiled and nodded.

He grinned. "Yeah, I'll come!"

Luffy and Zoro smiled as Usopp hurried to grab his things.

Luffy turned to Kaya. "You could always join us. We would do everything we could to protect you."

Kaya smiled sadly but shook her head. "Thank you, Captain, but… I belong here. My going would only worry Usopp unnecessarily and I don't want that. He deserves to live his dream without concern for my wellbeing."

"I understand." Luffy nodded.

The two shared a comfortable silence, awaiting his return.

Usopp could be seen running towards them, so Kaya turned to the young woman beside her once more.

"He will be safe with you, right?" she asked the young captain.

Luffy met her gaze evenly. "I promise, I will do all I can to protect him."

She nodded, her smile relieved. "I believe you."

Luffy grinned as Usopp tossed his things aboard. He then turned to his best friend.

"Kaya…"

She smiled. "I know Usopp, this is your dream. I'll be fine here without you, I promise."

Usopp smiled and started toward the ship but paused and turned to look back at her one last time.

"Kaya, when I return… I'll be a brave warrior of the sea."

Kaya laughed. "I know…"

"And," he interrupted her, "I'll be strong enough to protect you and our entire village. So I guess what, I'm asking…" he rubbed his head in uncertainty, but Kaya smiled gently and stepped up.

Her soft, pink lips found his and he stared at her, stunned as she pulled away. "I'll wait for your return."

Usopp was in a state of shock as he boarded the ship, but as the small crew set sail, he shouted so she could hear him.

"I will return!"

Kaya waved. "Become a brave warrior, Usopp! I will work hard on becoming a doctor until then!"

Usopp nodded and waved, watching with a heavy heart, but a strong determined spirit as his island faded from view.

"So, guys," he turned to his new crew, "I'm the Captain, right?" he asked grinning.

Luffy smirked. "If you want to fight me for it."

Usopp suddenly broke out in a sweat and laughed nervously. "V-Vice-Captain?"

Luffy jerked her thumb at Zoro. "Then you got to fight him for it."

Zoro's eyes darkened and a devilish smile spread across his face.

Usopp shivered.

"S-Sniper works too?!" he shouted as proudly as he could.

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, just like your dad."

Usopp's nervous smile faded to a genuine one. "Yeah, just like him."

* * *

 **So, I really considered bringing in Kaya as a member of the crew, but then I was just like... nah, no thanks. Not to say someone else might not join in the future who didn't before in the original, but I just didn't want her. Anyways, more coming soon! Please Review!**


	6. Cooking up a Plan

**Hey everyone!**

 **So many of you have mentioned in your comments about blackbeard and also about Luffy telling her crew the truth, and I wanted to discuss this with you a moment. The coming chapters will explain more about why Luffy did not get rid of blackbeard while she's on Whitebeard's ship (I also want to point out she was just a child (though yes, she was very strong) and was only on their ship for a year), also I never said she didn't tell people or warn them, so again, the coming chapters will explain more.**

 **As for her telling her crew, I haven't yet made up my mind. I can assure you they won't know for a very long time. One person mentioned telling Zoro at least and I will admit, the thought has crossed my mind more than once to do exactly that, but again, it won't be for a while. All I can say to you guys is relax, read, and just enjoy the chapters and story as it comes because majority of the time, even I do not know what will be written and how the characters will react, I just let it fly at its own pace.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**

 **Cooking up a Plan**

* * *

Merry. Being back aboard this small ship was nearly unthinkable, but here they were and Luffy couldn't express the happiness she felt. It was like returning home after so many years abroad.

Sure, Luffy knew what would undoubtedly happen to Merry, but for now, she would savor this second chance with an old, true friend.

Rubbing her hand over the wood work, she smiled, thinking of when she had heard Merry's voice alongside the others. She had to wonder what Merry was feeling now, here, at the beginning.

"Luffy, you okay?"

She looked up and saw all three of her crewmates were watching her with varying levels of concern.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Must be a bit tired. Hey! I know! We need a flag!" Luffy cheered.

"Then Captain Usopp is your man!" He declared proudly.

Zoro glared at the sniper. "I will only ever call one person Captain. And that isn't you."

Luffy grinned proudly and Usopp backed away nervously. "R-Right. Well, then Sniper Usopp is your man?!" he tried again.

Luffy smiled warmly as she watched Usopp paint his own symbol. Zoro and Nami kicked him in the head and Luffy just laughed as he repainted the Straw Hat symbol instead.

"On the sails as well," Luffy spoke up.

Usopp nodded and rushed to it as the others watched.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

The sun had set and the straw hats were tired. It had been agreed upon that the girls would get the private cabin.

None of the boys seemed to care much about sleeping below deck in the hammocks, so no one argued about it. Of course, the exception being the Captain herself. Luffy had argued it, stating that she was fine sleeping downstairs with the boys, but Nami had adamantly refused, stating girls needed their own space.

Luffy didn't really understand, but she thought it wise to just nod and let it go. So long as she could sleep, she didn't really care where it was.

Quietly, Luffy watched her crew head to bed. She had offered to take the first watch of the night, knowing her first night back aboard Merry would be difficult. _Is_ difficult.

Crawling up and flopping down on her special seat, the bow of the ship, she closed her eyes and just let the emotions and memories wash over her. The feeling of riding the waves atop of Merry. The feeling of her crew being all around. She could remember the warmth she had felt amongst her nakama, the feeling of safety in their midst the first time around. She missed the others so much. Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke, Jinbei… she missed the adventures they had shared. The laughs they had. The friends they made. She missed the fulfillment they felt, right up until the end.

 _"_ _Luffy, help us!" "Luffy-san! Luffy! Captain! We need you! Luffy!"_

 _He could hear the shouts of his crew, but he felt blind in the smoke and darkness that seemed to entrap him._

 _"_ _Gahahaha," came that evil, familiar laugh._

 _"_ _Blackbeard!" he shouted, his eyes furious as he stood before the pirate emperor, but he felt small. So small._

 _"_ _Your crew is dead, straw hat. And now, so are you."_

 _Blackbeard attacked and suddenly it wasn't black beard anymore, but instead Akainu was there._

 _"_ _Straw hat!" he yelled in anger, his burning magma fist coming towards him._

 _"_ _Luffy!" a familiar shout echoed._

 _He turned wide eyes to his brother. "A-Ace! Ace! No! Ace!"_

 _"_ _L-Luffy…" his brother groaned as he collapsed in his arms, a burning hole of simmering flesh in its wake._

 _"_ _ACE!" he screamed in agony._

 _"_ _LUFFY!" Came the shouts of his crew, desperate and dying._

 _"_ _Mina, no! My nakama!" he cried as he tried to rise to his feet, but water swirled around his ankles and he felt his strength draining where he stood._

 _Akainu and Blackbeard both stood above him, their laughs echoing through his mind as they took in his desperate situation where he sank._

 _"_ _Your weak, straw hat," Akainu gloated._

 _"_ _Die with your family!" Blackbeard laughed._

 _The two attacked and Luffy screamed in fear and agony._

Gasping, she shot up, her breath coming in quick pants. She looked around, her body shaking, but she was alone under the moonlight aboard her ship, the Going Merry. Using her observation Haki, she checked on her crew who were all still sleeping and checked the surrounding perimeter for possible enemies.

Nothing.

No one was there, yet she could have almost sworn she had heard that mocking laughter even now, when awake.

Dropping back down on her back, she squeezed her eyes closed. With no one around, she allowed the tears to spill down her face, blocked only by her arm that hung loosely over her eyes.

"I won't fail again. I won't," she whispered into the night, " _I mustn't_."

Needless to say Luffy got no more sleep that night. Not that she'd had much before that either, but now the memories and the horrors were so much worse than they had been, probably due to her familiar environment.

* * *

The following morning, Luffy and her crew played together up on deck, like the old days. Zoro napped, Nami was reading her maps, and well, okay, Usopp and Luffy were really the only ones playing on deck, but hey, the others joined in when she badgered them enough. This time however, something new (but not really), had caught her eye.

"Cannon?!" Luffy shouted with glee.

Usopp grinned. "Watch how it's done, Luffy! I'm going to take out that rock over there and…"

Just as he went to fire, Luffy gasped and kicked the cannon off course. The cannon ball hit the water and exploded, leaving a shower of rain in its wake.

"Wha-!" Usopp started to yell, but stopped when he saw the serious look on his Captain's face. "Luffy?"

Luffy was having an internal struggle within herself. She remembered now that Johnny and Yosaku were over there. However, if they went over there now… If they went to the Baratie… Uncle Mihawk would come.

What if she didn't meet them? What if they went to Nami's village first?

She struggled within her mind. She didn't want Zoro to have to go through that again, to face Mihawk and lose, but… but he needed to. Right?

She sighed, knowing if the old Zoro was here and knew what she was thinking, she would have been kicked in the head and lectured for an entire hour about doubting him, but… the old Zoro isn't here. Did her first mate really need to fight said warlord now?

She groaned. It wasn't her decision. Fate was a funny thing. Choosing to abandon this path now would only lead to another meeting at another time in the near future, of this she had no doubt. Growling, she knew what she had to do.

"I sense people over there on that rock, Usopp," Luffy explained before turning to her navigator. "Nami! Take us over!"

"R-Right!" the red head shouted, confused but compliant.

Zoro came up and stood by his captain. He didn't know why, but somehow, he felt like his Captain needed some encouragement right now.

"Luffy."

The girl looked up at her swordsman and Zoro noted the dark circles beneath her eyes. What could he say to make this better? He tried to think of something inspiring he could say to comfort her. Something that might really give her a boost in whatever decision she seemed to be struggling with.

What came out was, "Your thinking too much."

The straw-hat girl stared at her swordsman with wide eyes and Zoro wondered what had compelled him to say something so lame, but then suddenly the girl grinned and laughed and Zoro felt himself relax at the sight of his Captain's smile.

As a small boat suddenly appeared by the side of their ship, Zoro drew his sword and waited. He paused when he saw its occupants.

"Johnny?"

The bounty hunter froze. "Big Bro?"

Apparently Yosaku, Johnny's partner was sick with scurvy. After taking in some lime juice they had on board, he was well again and thanked them profusely.

"We really need a cook," Luffy whined as her stomach grumbled, _again._

"Yeah, all those supplies are good, but we need someone who can really utilize the kitchen aboard this ship," Nami agreed.

"Yeah, sorry guys," Luffy laughed with embarrassment, "I can only make specific things."

"At least you keep us from starving," Zoro shrugged, perfectly fine with what she could make.

"And your food isn't that bad," Usopp nodded in agreement, "just a little burnt around the edges most times."

Luffy grinned sheepishly, knowing they were just being kind. Most of her meals had turned black and filled the entire ship with smoke on more than one occasion.

"Well if you need a cook, there is a floating restaurant near here where you may find one," Johnny spoke up, "It's called the Baratie."

"A floating restaurant?" Questioned Nami, "Hmm… that might not be half bad. I could use a good meal right now."

Zoro and Usopp looked at Luffy who shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

As the others talked in hushed tones, Nami noticed the pained look on Luffy's face. Since this morning she had acted a bit glum and Nami wondered what was bothering the pirate captain so much that it would reduce her normally sunny disposition to something so dark.

"You okay?"

Luffy glanced at her navigator.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Nami nodded, but she knew it wasn't true. Something was really bothering the kid. Deciding to take a chance, Nami wrapped her arms around the young Captain and squeezed gently.

Luffy froze, surprised by the sudden physical contact. Nami rarely showed such emotion, especially not when they had first met.

"Look, I… you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm willing to listen," Nami whispered, shrugging. "Girl talk and all that."

Luffy hesitated. Could she even try and trust her crew with any of this? The answer was obvious. This wasn't their burden to carry. She had been the one to make the decision and she would be the one to see it through to the end. But still…

"Luffy?" Nami whispered, sensing the Captain's unease.

Luffy sighed and wrapped her own arms around her navigator. Honestly, she liked the contact, so why not enjoy it while she has it?

"I had a nightmare," she admitted in a quiet tone.

Nami gently tightened her hold and Luffy leaned into the embrace. She felt like a little kid again. Strange, considering she hadn't been a kid since she was five years old.

"Want to talk about it?" Nami asked softly.

"Not really," Luffy said as she pulled back, meeting her friends' eyes, "but thanks."

Deciding to return the favor and open the doors towards a possible alternate future, she responded in kind. "You know Nami, you can always talk to me as well."

Nami flinched and stepped back. "What are you…"

"Arlong."

Nami placed a hand immediately over the tattoo on her shoulder, stunned. "How did you…"

Luffy looked at her sadly.

"I saw it, your tattoo. I've seen it before, but it took me a while to place it," she partially lied, "but when I thought about your story of why you started robbing pirates in the first place… I realized what must have happened."

Nami looked away. "So, what now? You going to kick me off your ship?" she asked bitterly.

 _"_ _Nami_ ," Luffy breathed, pained by her friends obvious suffering.

Nami felt a gentle hand turn her head and she looked into the dark eyes of the girl she had come to consider a friend. Whom she had come to consider her Captain.

"You are family aboard this ship and I don't let family, _my Nakama_ , walk away so easily. I want to help you, if you will let me."

Nami chewed her lip and turned away from Luffy, looking out over the water in silent contemplation.

"Arlong is a fishman, Luffy," She finally replied. "He's really strong; much stronger than any human."

"I am stronger than the average human," Luffy told her firmly. "I am stronger than him."

Nami frowned and shook her head, eyes desperate. "You can't know that, Luffy! I have the money to buy back my village now. I will go and talk to him. If… if he keeps his word, you won't need to fight him."

"And if he doesn't keep his word?" Luffy asked softly, "what then?"

Nami was silent. She had no real answer and Luffy knew this.

The Captain sighed.

"Nami, take the ship."

The thief stared at Luffy in shock. "What?"

"When we get to the baratie, we will eat and after, I want you to take the ship and head towards your village. We will meet you once we get our cook to join our crew."

"But…" she hesitated.

Luffy smiled.

"Believe in your nakama, Nami. Believe in me, because I believe in you."

Deciding to change course and avoid possible collision, Luffy stopped the conversation before Nami had a chance to retreat from this emotional rollercoaster.

"Gang, set sail for the Baratie!" She ordered.

"Aye!" came the response from the crew.

Nami stared at the back of her Captain as the younger girl walked up the steps onto the top deck where the wheel was located and began to plot a course.

Nami could only wonder how she had gotten so lucky as to have stumbled upon such an amazing person like Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

Luffy smiled as the Baratie came into view. Finally, another member of her crew. And most importantly, her cook! _MEAT MEAT MEAT_! She happily chanted in her head.

Zoro shrank back from his salivating captain as Nami called out behind them. "Make ready to board!"

"AYE!"

Rifling through her bag of personal items, Luffy pulled out her captain's coat, as she liked to call it. If she was going to recruit her cook for the second time, she was going to look good doing it. Besides, this would be her first official fight as a known pirate amongst civilians. She needed to make a good first impression; one that will make even her enemies think twice this time around.

Pulling her coat on that went just below her lower back made her feel nostalgic. It was a well-made black leather coat with silver spikes across the shoulders and along the back, as well as silver trim running along where the zipper was placed in a crisscross fashion both in the front and along the cuffs. She hadn't worn this in some time. Not since Rayleigh had gifted it to her to withstand the cold nights and make an impression when hunting along the grand line for new and upcoming pirates she could test her newfound strength against.

Looking in the one mirror they had aboard the ship, she checked herself out. Maybe she should get her emblem added to the back of it sometime?

Shrugging, she stepped out and her crew waited for her command to depart.

* * *

Sanji was having a fairly average day with average customers, until suddenly the door slammed open and he watched as a crew of six people entered. They were an odd-looking bunch if he ever saw one, but they gave off an aura of power that he felt strangely drawn towards. Then he spotted _them_ …

"Oh, sweet angels!" he shouted, spinning around on his toes, "You are like fresh dew that sparkles beneath the morning sun! Oh, sweet cherry air, my dear ladies, please tell me your names?"

Nami and Luffy stared at the idiot before them for a full ten seconds before finally snapping out of their daze.

Luffy more from the shock of seeing Sanji act so dopey over _her_! Then again, she had been a guy in the last timeline she supposed, so... her eyes suddenly sparkled at the thought of what this might mean. _More snacks anytime I want_!

With her captain's eyes suddenly sparkling for a reason she wasn't completely certain she wanted to know, Nami took the lead and introduced them.

"I'm Nami and this is Luffy," she stated with a flirtatious grin, "please take care of us."

"Of course, my lovelies!" he sang with happiness. "Beautiful rose, Nami! Shining goddess, Luffy!" He cried, large hearts in his eyes as he twirled around where they stood.

Luffy blinked, Nami sighed, Zoro growled, and the others stared.

"My name is Sanji, my precious doves, what would you beautiful ladies like to order?" he asked them as he led them towards a large square table in the back.

Nami smirked and leaned forward, allowing just a little of her bust to be exposed to the love-sick idiot and Sanji almost collapsed in happiness as she grinned his way. "I want a fruit parfait and whatever my friends here might want, and, I would really like not to have to pay for it."

"Of course, no beautiful lady shall pay for her meal~" he sang, but he became serious as soon as he turned to the men. "And you, who _will_ pay for your meals, what do you want?"

Sanji took down their orders until his eyes drew him to the petite girl with the straw hat. Something about her seemed different than the others, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't just her looks either, though she was definitely a looker, he swooned mentally. The kid was sitting there, quiet and sipping her water without a commotion. Yet her eyes were glued to the doors as though she were waiting on something to happen, or someone...

"My lovely goddess, what do you want to order?" Sanji asked, just as flirty as before.

Luffy turned to look at her cook and Sanji felt bedazzled by the smile he was flashed. His heart raced and he nearly fainted at the sight. She was even more beautiful when she smiled!

"Meat for me, please," Luffy told the cook who looked a bit dazed for some reason. Did he hit his head? She wondered.

"What kinds of meat, my beautiful sunshine?" he cried.

Zoro scowled at the cook who completely ignored him. How dare he talk to Luffy like that!

"Oi, Waiter!" a loud shout beckoned from the front of the restaurant.

Sanji groaned inwardly as he turned to the marine and his date.

"Yes, customer?" he replied in a fake friendly manner. He really just wanted to go back to those two hotties over there.

"Do you serve bug soup here?"

Sanji blinked, his thoughts temporarily on pause.

"Bug?"

"Yeah, see this bug in my soup!" the marine sneered, "Just what is this?!" the man yelled. It was obvious he was trying to put on a show for his date and those watching.

Sanji smirked. "I'm afraid I don't know much about insects, so I really can't tell you what type of bug it is."

Customers burst out laughing around them and the marine began to shake in embarrassment before he shot to his feet, face red.

"I am Lieutenant Fullbody of the marines! I can have you arrested, waiter!"

"I'm a chef, not a waiter first off. Secondly…"

Fullbody slammed his fist down on the table, shattering the dishes as well as breaking apart the table underneath. The marine's date screamed and stumbled back and Sanji lowered his head, really wishing he had a cigarette right then.

"I spent a long time working on this soup," he sighed, kneeling to clean the mess.

"Stop mocking me!" Fullbody shouted, swinging his fist.

Sanji swung around, kicking the man's legs out from under him. Fullbody slammed into the broken dishes and screamed as the glass cut into his skin.

"F-Fullbody," his date whispered fearfully.

"My deepest apologies, my lady," Sanji told the woman as he stood and motioned with his arm, "would you like to be moved to your own separate table?"

She hesitated but nodded and he motioned her to an empty one in the back as Fullbody got to his feet, hollering.

Sanji whirled around on one leg and slammed the marine back through the window behind him. Everyone was silent, watching as the cook stepped up and peered down at the now bloodied lieutenant.

"Get out of our restaurant and don't come back."

"I…I'll have your head for this!" he screamed, scrambling to stand.

"SANJI!" a much more terrifying voice called behind him.

The blonde ducked just as his mentor came flying, but he wasn't able to dodge the second blow that struck him straight in the ribs, sending _him_ flying across the restaurant and into the stairs.

"Get lost marine. We will no longer serve you here," Zeff told the shaking lieutenant who ran, his face smashed in from Sanji's own second blow.

Sanji glared half-heartedly at his mentor as the man passed and vanished back into the kitchen.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

The blonde looked up, a bit surprised to see the red head from before looking down at him. In his eyes, she was smiling lovingly down at him and she blushed as he reached out to her.

"Oh, lovely lady! That you would come to me and ask if I was alright! I am so touched by your kindness. Please, accept my kiss and…" he paused when he broke out of his day dream and noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"He's fine," he heard her telling her companions and he sighed. Dang, so close.

Lighting a cigarette, he walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. Luffy noticed and began to follow.

"You can't be serious," Zoro groaned, realizing her intention.

Luffy glanced back at him and smirked. "I want him," she clarified for the others at the table who weren't fluent in 'Luffy'.

"Of course you do," he replied, dropping his head onto the table rather hard.

"Does it have to be him?" Usopp wondered out loud, not certain what he felt, concerning the strange blonde.

Nami frowned at their comments. "I like him."

"Only becomes he fawns all over you," Zoro barked.

Nami smirked. "Exactly. Smart man."

Usopp groaned and Luffy just snickered, shaking her head as she followed the blonde outside.

"P-Please!" a voice begged.

Luffy frowned. This was a bit different than before. Well… actually… maybe Sanji just found him faster than before this time around? She pondered this to herself as she took a seat on the railing outside.

 _Man!_ She groaned quietly, running her fingers through her hair in aggravation. Time travel hurts her head so bad!

"So hungry," the man panted.

Sanji frowned as he knelt beside the collapsed pirate. "Stay here."

He rushed inside without seeing Luffy who sat waiting in the shadows.

Hopping down from the rail above, she knelt beside the man she knew to be Gin, the second in command of the Don Krieg pirates.

"Sanji will fix you something good to eat," she said in a cheerful tone.

Gin looked up at the girl before him. He took in her coat and the weapons hidden just beneath it, hanging around her hips. She was a looker, but he got the distinct feeling she wasn't just another pretty face.

"Are you a pirate?" he whispered, voice raspy.

Luffy nodded and sat down beside him.

"Me too," the man admitted before collapsing.

Luffy was silent, just keeping the downed pirated company until Sanji returned. The blonde paused upon seeing the straw hatted girl, but shrugging it off, he then hurried forward. Flirting could wait at least until that pirate had left with a full stomach, he decided.

"Here, eat this. I added items with lots of protein, so it should keep you feeling full for a while."

The man thanked him before he began to chow down. Sanji lit up a smoke and Luffy sat there in silence. Finally, the plate was licked clean and Gin sat up, his stomach filled.

"Thank you very much, Mister…?"

"Sanji is fine," the cook replied in a simple manner.

"Sanji," the other repeated with gratitude.

Gin glanced at the girl sitting beside him.

"Where is your crew headed?"

"The grand line."

Gin froze. "Listen, I should warn you, the grand line isn't…"

"I've already been there," Luffy interrupted him, "I came back here to find my crew."

Gin's eyes widened. "You went there alone? You're just a kid, how…"

"I know some people," Luffy shrugged before looking out across the water. One of whom was on his way here now.

Sanji who had been listening in, felt his eyes widen as he watched the two converse. This girl is a pirate?!

"So how did your crew get so bad off anyways?" Sanji asked the man, stifling his own curiosity for the time being concerning the beautiful girl beside him.

"Don Krieg and his fleet are formidable, but we ran into this guy with a large cross shaped sword and… we didn't stand a chance. He sliced apart every ship we had until only our captain's ship remained. We were desperate. He chased out of the grand line and we didn't dare stop for supplies. Now, our crew is near its end. We are all starving and I was sent out to try and find food. That's when I stumbled upon this place out in the middle of nowhere."

"You ran into Mihawk, huh? Tough luck." Luffy grunted.

Gin's eyes widened. "How do you…"

"I told you, I know people," she said again in a dismissive manner before standing up and heading back inside. She paused at the threshold and looked back at the two now watching her.

"If it really was Mihawk though, he won't just let you go. He doesn't _ever_ let prey go."

With those ominous words, she vanished back inside.


	7. Apple of the Hawks Eye

**CHAPTER SIX:**

 **Apple of the Hawks Eye**

* * *

Gin left not long after that, but Luffy knew he'd be back, along with his crappy captain. In the meantime, she had bugged Sanji nonstop about joining her crew, which as before, didn't seem to be working.

"Oh, come on, why won't you come out to sea with me?" she whined.

Sanji sighed, truly heartbroken about having to say no to such a beautiful girl.

"While I really would like to come with you, beautiful angel, I just can't. I told you, that old man in there saved me and I owe him. Until he acknowledges my skills as a cook, I just can't leave. Not even with a breathtaking goddess like yourself."

Luffy pouted adorably and Sanji felt his resolve crumble just the slightest. This kid was too cute, he thought, his eyes becoming hearts once more.

Suddenly from where she had been pouting against the railing outside, Luffy suddenly straightened up, eyes narrowing. Using her observation Haki, she had picked up on a large ship several miles out and not too far behind it, a boat with a single occupant.

Sanji noticed the change in his new friend's posture and he too looked out to sea, following the kid's gaze. What was she seeing? He wondered.

With a gentle hand on the cook's shoulder to bid him goodbye, Luffy turned and walked back inside. Her own crew were still sitting where they had first arrived hours ago, just enjoying relaxing on solid ground. Her eye caught theirs and each grew serious, because they could tell, trouble had arrived.

"Nami," Luffy drew her navigators attention, "when the fighting starts, take the ship."

The thief nodded, but Luffy could see the hesitance and uncertainty behind the action.

"Nami, I promise," Luffy stressed with complete seriousness, "we won't be far behind."

Nami nodded, letting out a breath of air and Luffy gave her friends hand a final encouraging squeeze before turning to the front doors of the Baratie.

Sure enough, moments later, Don Krieg and Gin stepped inside.

* * *

Gin couldn't help but think about the words he had been told by that young pirate concerning the man they had angered. If what she said was true, that meant he was on his way here, right now. They didn't have time to mess around.

"I need food for my men," Krieg begged as he hung across the shoulders of his first mate, barely standing thanks to the others support.

Gin said nothing as the cooks fought about handing food over to the likes of them. His eyes instead search the place for Sanji and the girl. He found them, but he couldn't bring himself to meet their eyes. Only when Zeff came out with a bag, did everything settle down. Sort of.

"You… your red foot Zeff, aren't you?" Krieg smirked.

Zeff eyed him. "Take the food and go, Krieg. You're not welcomed here."

Krieg handed the food off to Gin, his eyes meeting his first mates with meaning. "Go give it to the boys and tell them to prepare."

Gin hesitated but nodded as Krieg sat down on the restaurant floor and chomped on an apple he had plucked for himself.

"You kept a log of your grand line adventures, correct old man?" he asked Zeff.

Zeff met his gaze evenly and frowned. "What of it?"

"We went to the grand line and were nearly obliterated. What we _needed_ was information. I want that log book and I want this boat. My own is near collapse."

Zeff crossed his arms, not fully surprised by the other pirate's words. "You won't take it so easily."

The other cooks and Sanji stood up, weapons in hand. Sanji lit up a cigarette, eyeing the man before him as one did a pile of garbage as he took his place beside the owner of the Baratie.

"We shall see," Krieg laughed and stepped outside.

Luffy was confused.

She could remember how things happened before and she saw how they were happening now. Why was it different in this time period? Did she do something that caused it to somehow be different? Was it because she hadn't caused a hole in the ceiling of the Baratie? Was it because she didn't work here as a waiter to pay off the damage? Then again, there were a lot of changes this time around that she couldn't quite explain. Her gender for instance.

Still, she would have to be more careful if things were truly changing due to her actions. Though it mostly stayed the same, that didn't mean it always will. If she wasn't cautious, she might get caught unaware, despite her immense strength.

"Hey old man," she suddenly called to Zeff who looked her way with curiosity.

"That guy isn't going to leave."

He nodded, his gaze measuring. "I know."

She smirked and sauntered forward. "My crew and I just ate here. If I take care of that guy for you, would you be willing to call it even? No bill?"

Zeff huffed in amusement, but his eyes stayed locked with her own. "Sure kid, sounds fine by me."

Luffy grinned and Sanji stared at her. Was this girl serious? The cook wondered. He couldn't imagine such a scrawny kid in a fight with Don Krieg.

* * *

Luffy stood on the deck with most of the cooks and her crew as the Krieg pirates surrounded the Baratie. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Nami, boarding their ship. She hoped Nami wouldn't change her mind about leaving when the fighting started. If she did, Luffy couldn't help but wonder what kind of changes that would cause to the timeline.

"Surrender the Baratie now, Zeff! Or face destruction at my hands!" Krieg demanded.

Luffy sighed. He's so full of it.

Dark clouds began to form above the Baratie. Luffy watched them, knowing who the cause of those clouds was almost immediately. His aura alone produced storm clouds that could almost rival her own.

"He's here," Zoro whispered beside her.

Luffy stared at her first mate. Her mind going back to the words he had spoken when they had first discussed the subject of Mihawk.

" _If the day comes that I meet him, even now as I currently am, I will fight him. I wouldn't be me, if I didn't. You get it?"_

She did. She _did_ get it! Still, she couldn't help but fear for him. Could one of the changes that happen this time around be Zoro's death?! Though she trusted in her nakama, she couldn't help but feel the same pain sting deep inside her chest. The pain of losing those she loved due to her own weakness. Her own inability to protect the family she had formed. Would this time around be any different?

The sound of multiple screams had her looking up. The battleship of Don Krieg split in two. All those pirates who had been ready to attack the Baratie head-on were now falling through the wooden debris and into the waters below. Those watching around her seemed uncertain about what just occurred, but Luffy knew.

Glancing over at the awed expression of her first mate, it was obvious Zoro knew too.

"Hawk eyes," he whispered in disbelief, as his hands clutched his swords.

"Zoro…"

He looked over at his captain and met her gaze. He read the worry in her eyes and heard her unspoken order. _Don't die._

With a smirk, he jumped down and walked forward to meet his ambition without a trace of hesitation. Luffy couldn't say she had ever been prouder. Then again, she couldn't say she had ever been more conflicted either. More than anything, she wanted to pull him back and forbid him to fight and yet… she knew doing so would result in his leaving and that simply wouldn't do. To not have Zoro at her side, it was like losing a limb she never knew existed until it was gone. The pain, was immeasurable.

"Hawkeye!"

Mihawk looked up at the young man who stood before him. Noticing the swords, he internally sighed.

"I challenge you to a duel!" The young hot head demanded.

Mihawk looked past him to the girl just beyond. Luffy, her eyes dark, met his own, but she made no move to stop this fight from happening. Then again, he glanced at the boy before him. If this kid was serious, she wouldn't be able to stop him anyways and probably knew it.

His eyes studied the young swordsman. This must be one of her crew, which meant...

"Very well," he answered, eyes sharp.

He drew his smallest blade. A small knife that came as a detachable part of a gold cross necklace he always wore on a chain around his neck.

"This is the smallest blade I have," he taunted, "Come at me, young one."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, inwardly seething. "You disrespect me. What kind of fight will this be if you use that?"

Mihawk smirked. "It's all that I need."

Zoro growled. **"Onigiri."**

He sped forward, all three swords clashing and Mihawk held him off with that little gold knife alone. Zoro nearly dropped the sword out of his mouth.

No way… he thought, our skill levels can't possibly be that far apart. Can they?

Suddenly angry, he began to swing his swords with a ferocity that even Mihawk commented on. Still, Zoro felt powerless the longer he attacked. His attacks just weren't getting through!

Backing off, he took a deep breath and tried to focus. **"Tiger…"**

Taking his stance, he thought back to when he first met his captain. He had an ambition to become the world's greatest swordsman and then she had walked into his life, unannounced, unexpected, and yet… so quickly, he had come to rely on her. Had come to believe she needed to rely on him in return.

 _"Then what is your dream?" he had asked, not entirely sure why he was even partially curious._

 _Luffy grinned and Zoro felt nearly blind after seeing that smile. This kid could out shine the sun, he thought to himself, his heart stuttering._

 _"Pirate King," the girl laughed._

 _Zoro blinked. "…Huh?"_

 _Luffy laughed even harder at the man's face and Zoro could only stare._

 _"Do you even know what you are saying?" he had asked the teen._

 _Luffy sighed. "The pirate king is the pirate king, right? It can't mean anything else. Sides, I know you have a dream, so spill it. What is it?"_

 _Zoro stared the kid down. Most people laughed at his ambition. He wondered if this kid would be any different._

 _"World's greatest swordsman," he'd replied evenly._

 _The kid looked him in the eye and smiled. "Sounds good. Only the best can be on the crew of the Pirate King, after all."_

Luffy. Luffy!

 **"…Hunt!"**

He sped forward, but it was too late. Mihawk passed through his defenses and Zoro froze, the little blade stabbed deep into the muscle of his chest, just to the right of his heart.

Zoro coughed, the sound shaky as his chest began to tighten while Hawkeye held his gaze.

"What's your name, boy?" the man asked.

Zoro backed up, his sword still in his mouth as blood ran freely down his front. "Roronoa Zoro," he rasped, determined to stand his ground until the very end.

Mihawk nodded. "I will remember it. It's been a long time since I have met anyone as strong in spirit as you. As a swordsman's curtesy, I will take you down with this, the black sword."

Mihawk removed his largest sword from his back and Luffy who was watching, tensed at the sight. Here it comes… she thought, the moment she had been dreading.

Zoro focused. He knew if he were to miss now, he would die. " **Three thousand Worlds,"** he muttered, his swords swinging and then he attacked.

All but one of his swords shattered and his stomach split open as his own blades met Mihawks. He knew in that moment; the fight was over.

Such a difference in power. 'So this, is the world's greatest,' he thought with a sigh.

He turned and met Mihawk as the man approached, stretching out his arms and leaving his chest exposed. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

Mihawk smiled. "Well said."

Zoro closed his eyes and as the blade struck down, instead of the pain, all he could focus on was the scream of his captain.

"ZORO!"

* * *

Luffy could only stare. She knew it was going to happen. She knew it had to happen, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. Her best friend and trusted first mate looked nearly dead as he fell back into the water.

Johnny and Yosaku whom she had been keeping back this entire time jumped in and immediately began swimming for him. Luffy let them, her eyes trained on where he had fallen.

Darn that man. She liked Hawkeye well enough this time around but darn him! Her body shook with pent up rage.

"UNCLE MIHAWK!" she shouted, enraged.

Everyone stared at her in surprise and Hawkeye turned to meet her gaze evenly, though even he seemed a bit stunned by the dark aura she was producing.

"He isn't dead, Luffy," Mihawk replied calmly, looking out towards the water, "he has much to live for and is still quite young. Too young to die here and now."

Luffy knew this. She did, but it was still hard to accept. As she gripped the railing beneath her hands, the wood splintered and groaned. Mihawk smirked and looked out towards the boat where they had gotten the young swordsman safely aboard.

"MY NAME IS DRACULE MIHAWK! LEARN ABOUT THE WORLD! LEARN ABOUT YOURSELF AND THEN COME, RORONOA ZORO, AND FACE ME FOR MY TITLE!"

Luffy sighed and tried to let go of her anger. She couldn't keep reacting like this every time one of her nakama were threatened. It would cause problems in the future if she did. She had to learn to let go of what she couldn't control, but that was hard… so hard, when she still had her memories of their final moments buried deep within.

"L-Luffy?"

She snapped her head up, eyes seeking out the swordsman at the sound of his voice, but all she could see was Johnny and Yosaku.

"C-Can you hear m-me?" he called out again.

He coughed and choked and Luffy frowned with concern.

"Yes, I hear you," she shouted back.

"S-Sorry if I worried you. I…" he coughed again and Johnny and Yosaku panicked. Luffy felt her own chest tighten. "You need nothing less, than the world's greatest swordsman, right?"

Luffy was silent.

"I-I will not be d-defeated again, until I face him, and take his title as the greatest! Got any problems with that, P-Pirate King?!"

Luffy felt the pain and tightness in her chest release. A gentle smile crossed her lips and she found herself laughing. "No, no problem at all!"

Zoro chuckled before coughing and the bounty hunters began to freak out as he collapsed due to exhaustion. Luffy just shook her head at his stubbornness and then turned to once again meet the eyes of one of her former mentors, and someone she now considered family.

"I can tell you've improved since last we sparred, Luffy. Care for another turn?" Mihawk offered.

Luffy frowned. "Here and now?"

Mihawk smirked. "What better time?"

She glanced out at her first mate. He followed her eyes before nodding his head in understanding.

"Never mind then. Next time we meet, perhaps?"

Luffy nodded, her eyes serious. "Next time for sure."

Mihawk smirked. "I am heading out to see Shanks. Anything you wish me to pass on to him for you?"

Luffy grinned. "Tell him its time. I'm heading out within the week for the grand line."

Hawkeye snorted. "He'll _love_ that."

Luffy chuckled in agreement as her uncle turned to leave.

"Going so soon, Hawk Eyes?!" a voice shouted.

The two turned and spied Krieg amongst the debris, his expression grim, but taunting.

Mihawk frowned. "I am in a good mood, my boredom is now gone, and I was able to see my precious Niece. I suggest you make yourself scarce before I change my mind."

Krieg growled. "Fight us coward!"

Luffy rolled her eyes. Idiot.

Hawkeye pulled his sword. "Foolish weakling."

The air exploded as he once again struck the ship. The men of that crew screamed out and then Mihawk was gone, vanishing into the distance as though he had never been there in the first place.

Luffy rolled her eyes. What a show off.

Krieg growled and huffed in annoyance. "Whatever. Men, prepare to take the Baratie!"

Luffy sighed. He just doesn't learn. Didn't he care at all that most of his men were unable to even move right now, let alone fight? Whatever, he has her to deal with now.

"Hold it trashcan!" she shouted, one hand on her hip and the other pointed in his direction.

Krieg twitched. "Are you talking to me, girlie?"

This time Luffy twitched. She still wasn't sure she liked being referred to as a girl, even if that is what she is now. It just sounded… weird. Pushing that matter aside, she stood up on the railing and placed both hands on her hips.

"If you and your men step even one step closer to this ship, I will destroy you. This is my only warning."

Sanji who stood behind her stared open mouthed. Was this girl crazy? What did she expect to do against this many pirates and a man like Krieg? Then again, he thought to himself, didn't Hawkeye call her his niece?

"Sanji."

He looked over at his mentor, Zeff.

"Watch this girl. The way she holds herself. The way she fights. She's the true danger here. Despite their numbers and fancy weapons, with her spirit, she has already claimed the victory."

Sanji frowned, not fully understanding, but he stayed silent and watched.

Krieg laughed, his men joining in. The only one not laughing was Gin. He had sensed her power from the very beginning, even before he found out about her time alone on the grand line, and even now, he knew not to underestimate her just because they had the numbers. Anyone who could just stand there and talk to Mihawk as an equal, family or not, was someone to be feared.

"Get her men!" Krieg commanded.

A rallying shout came from the remaining Krieg pirates and Luffy shook her head, eyes shadowed by the brim of her hat.

"I warned you," she whispered.

Pulling her white sai from its sheath, she took a deep breath and focused.

Gin, who had been watching her, dove into the water just before she attacked.

 **"Crescent Moon"** Spinning her arm in the motion of a crescent moon, she then spun in a circle and whipped her sai out as though performing some sort of strange martial art blade dance. " **Hundred Blade Strike."**

At first, nothing happened. She sheathed her sai and everyone froze, waiting. When still nothing happened, the pirates began to laugh in mockery.

"Just what was…" Krieg grinned, before he suddenly froze. What remained of his ship below his feet began to groan and sink as a heavy pressure suddenly flew into them. Some pirates collapsed from this alone, but what followed did the real damage. A sharp blast of air suddenly swept across the terrified pirates and then suddenly, they began to scream.

* * *

Sanji didn't know what happened.

One minute, that straw hatted goddess was standing there threatening the pirates and the next thing he knew, she had pulled some sort of strange weapon from her hip, did some sort of weird dance with it and then the Krieg pirates were screaming, their stomachs, throats, appendages and anything that had come in contact with the sharp blast of air was split open. Even Krieg himself suffered some cuts, though not as lethal as his men.

"ARGH!" Krieg shouted, drawing his weapons out and firing.

The girl merely began to walk towards him, every shot he fired was easily dodged and soon she was within a few feet of him and the grand-fleet Captain Don Krieg shook in fear at those eyes he met on the platform of that extended Baratie dock.

"What are you?!" he gasped out, feeling her power for the first time.

Luffy titled her head. "The girl who will be the Pirate King."

" **Storm O Storm O no…"** she crossed her arm in front of her in a slashing motion and Krieg stepped back, a chill running down his spine, but it was too late to run. Quickly, he drew his porcupine cape across him, confident it could hold. The sky rumbled. **"Wind Slash!"**

A gust of wind struck him fiercely against the cape and to his surprise, sliced through and into his chest. His armor shattered, busting his ribs and damaging his internal organs as Don Krieg flew back and hit the water, vanishing beneath the surface, never to appear again.

Well… not on his own anyways. Luffy spread out her fingers in the direction where Krieg had gone down and focused her powers. " **Vortex."** A water tornado shot up and spiraled around, lifting the body of the defeated pirate and throwing him up onto the dock from a great height.

"Take him and leave," she demanded of his crew. They didn't hesitate as they ran out, grabbed their captain, and vanished on a small fishing boat the cooks provided.

Turning, she spied Zeff.

"Oi, red foot!"

Zeff turned to her.

"Bill's all paid, right?"

He stared at her a moment and then suddenly he began to laugh. Luffy didn't know what was so funny, but she liked his laugh and began to do so with him. The others standing around stared at them as though they had lost their minds, but before long, everyone was laughing and their spirits were relieved.

* * *

Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku loaded up the boat. They had freaked out when they realized Nami had left with the ship, but then Luffy had pounded each of them on the head for calling their navigator a traitor and told them plainly that she had given Nami permission to take it.

While she was gathering up her things to head out, Luffy noticed Gin sitting back against the wall of the restaurant, his head in his hands.

"Yo."

He glanced up at her in silence.

"So, now that Krieg left with the last of his men, what are you going to do?"

Gin shrugged. She could tell he was lost. His own crew had left him behind after their boss had been fished from the sea, not that he had even tried to go with them this time around.

"I don't know. Don Krieg was my everything. All I know is pirating, so either I will find another crew that will take me on, or…" he trailed off and Luffy hummed.

"You could come with us?" she offered.

Gin stared at her. "I'm your enemy though."

Luffy just laughed and waved her hand at him. "Nonsense. You may have been, but you are not any more. If you don't have a place to go, our ship is always open."

Gin swallowed. "I…"

"But!" Luffy interrupted, "first, I want to know what your dream is."

Gin stilled. "It was to see Krieg become victor of the grand line, but now…" he smiled. "my original dream, when I first started out as a pirate, was to travel the world and see something no has ever seen before, but… I don't know how that would be possible anymore."

Luffy hummed, deep in thought. "Well… No one has seen the One Piece since Gol D. Roger hid it, so how about that? It could be something only our crew will have seen once we find it!"

Gin stared at his captain. "One piece… yeah, _yeah_! That would work!"

Gin began to laugh and Luffy found herself laughing right alongside him.

Luffy felt a genuine likeness for the man sitting before her as she stretched out her hand and offered it to him. She hadn't felt this pull to take him with her in the last timeline, but maybe it was because this time around, she realized she needed to rely on others more, and that included those who she knew needed to rely on her as well.

Gin hesitated only a moment before slowly reaching out and touching his hand to hers. "Thank you for this second chance, Captain."

Luffy grinned. "Welcome aboard, Gin."

Zeff, in his gratefulness for what Luffy had done, gave her lots of supplies to take with them out to sea. Of course, they still needed a cook…

Sanji, who had adamantly refused her offer once again, despite his surprise at seeing Gin walking alongside her, was just gathering the last of the provisions for his new friends when he overheard Zeff.

"With all these supplies, they should last you a while, but you don't have a cook. Do you have anyone who knows how to organize and cook them properly amongst your crew?"

Luffy pouted dramatically. "Afraid not. I did ask Sanji to join us, but…"

Zeff met her eyes and a silent look of knowing passed between them before he turned to his little eggplant.

"Sanji! Go with this girl and make sure you cook her the best food you have ever made!"

Sanji started to protest, but the next few words his father figure said had him stuttering to silence.

"Sanji is the best cook here," he told Luffy, not looking at the blonde beside him, "even better than myself at this point. You couldn't have a better chef aboard your boat."

Sanji felt the tears sting his eyes, but he pushed them away as he calmly walked up to his beautiful straw hatted goddess and looked her in the eye.

"I'll join your crew."

Luffy grinned impossibly wide and Sanji felt his heart speed up at the sight as he danced around. "BEAUTIFUL~" he shouted on his toes, twirling through the kitchen.

Zeff shook his head as Luffy just laughed.

"Take care of my boy or I will hunt you down, Pirate King or not," Zeff warned with a smile.

Luffy nodded, meeting his eyes with sincerity. "You have my word and I will do all I can to keep it."

"That's all I ask," Zeff returned.

Sanji followed them to their boat with the last of his things, before hesitating on the end of the pier. The cooks of the Baratie with Zeff at the forefront stood behind, watching. Suddenly, Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to his knees and bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"T-Thank you, for e-everything! I will find the all b-blue! I promise!"

No one had a dry tear in the place as their friend and adoptive son left on his new adventure.


	8. Calm before the Storm

**Hey, so this is a short chapter and because of that, I will post another one! Happy 4th of July in America!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX:**

 **Calm before the Storm**

* * *

"Oh, beautiful angel, would you like some snacks as we travel?!" Sanji twirled on one foot, a platter of mini sandwiches in his hands.

Luffy grinned and took five before suddenly realizing she was being stared at viciously on all sides except by the cook and Gin. Gin, mostly because he seemed shocked by the cook's behavior which he hadn't yet seen.

"Uh," she hesitated, sensing the danger. "Can you make some for the boys as well?"

"OH! Your compassion and kindness go beyond words~" he continued to sing as he did what was requested of him.

Luffy sighed as Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, and even Gin, crowded around Sanji who looked ready to punt them over the side of the boat. Shaking her head in silent laughter, Luffy looked towards the front of the boat where Zoro lay. She hadn't spoken to him since his speech and unlike last time in the former timeline when he had gone on ahead so Luffy could finish her fight with Krieg, this time she was traveling with her swordsman and she could tell, he had a lot on his mind.

Walking over, she flopped down beside him. Zoro opened his eyes and glanced at his Captain but didn't speak. Instead of commenting as he expected her too, Luffy took off her straw hat and studied it as she twirled in her hands. Unable to handle the tension sitting between them that only he could truly feel, he broke the silence with choked words.

"So… Uncle Mihawk?"

Luffy laughed, rubbing her head in embarrassment. "Ah… yeah. It's complicated."

Zoro was again quiet for a few moments, and Luffy didn't interrupt. She knew that wasn't what he had truly wanted to ask her, though she didn't doubt he was curious.

He licked his lips and then tried again. "Luffy, I… Do you still want me?"

Luffy frowned and turned her full attention on him.

Zoro studied her face, that small thin scar beneath her eye; the long eyelashes that fanned lightly over beautiful chocolate brown. He studied her short hair, that now, with the removal of her hat, hung loosely across her face, gently blowing in the wind. With the sun behind her and that radiant smile directed towards him of all people, the swords man felt his heart begin to flutter and not for the first time.

"Of course, I do!" she grinned, not a hint of hesitation as she responded to his inquiry.

"G-Good," he stuttered and looked away. Just what kind of reaction did he just have for his own Captain?! His brain screamed at him, while the swordsman attempted to keep the red flush of his cheeks hidden.

Luffy frowned, confused by his sudden shift of mood, but shrugged. Maybe he just needed to nap. Zoro always napped, so it wasn't impossible.

Deciding a nap sounded good, she laid over beside her swordsman who stiffened at the sudden contact. She placed her head gently up against his ribs and closed her eyes, content to just feel him breathing.

Zoro laid there, his eyes wide before he took a calming breath and glanced down at his young captain. She was out cold and so suddenly too.

Frowning, he realized he couldn't remember her sleeping even once since they first started out together. Sure, she napped from time to time, but actual full sleep, none. Curious and a bit concerned, he wrapped his left arm gently around the girl's shoulders and then slowly he too drifted to sleep.

Usopp, who had been watching them this entire time, smiled, before going back to his sandwiches. Johnny and Yosaku shared a knowing look before returning to their plates, and Sanji, who could only cry and wonder why he couldn't sleep snuggled up to his beautiful goddess Luffy, grumbled quietly to himself before leaving the two to sleep in peace. Grudgingly.

Gin however was watching everyone, his expression unreadable. He didn't know much about this crew yet, but he could tell they were already close. No matter how long it took, he was determined to prove his worth and find his own place amongst them.

* * *

 _Luffy shivered. He could hear their voices mocking him. That same laughter as before. This time though, there were more people crowding around as he struggled in vain to reach his crew and brothers._

 _"_ _Luffy!" his family cried out for him, but he was stuck. It was as though something was pulling him in and refusing to let him go, but no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't seem to escape it._

 _Akainu, Black beard, Krieg, Kuro, Buggy, Alvida, Captain Morgan, Crocodile, Lucci, Wapol, Moriah, Enel, Bellamy, Kid, Law, Ceaser, Doflamingo, Hody, Big Mom and many more were mocking him as he fought in vain._

 _Though many he had killed and some he had befriended, their times of fighting him came rushing back. Their laughter and mockery seemed to engulf his entire being and he felt himself sinking further and further into the darkness surrounding him._

 _"_ _Help me!" she screamed, her body and tone suddenly feminine. "Mina!"_

 _"_ _Luffy!" a voice shouted in the distance._

 _Her eyes widened at the familiar tone and she struggled to keep fighting._

 _"_ _Zoro! Ace! Sabo! Please…!" she begged. "Please…"_

"Luffy!" the voice shouted again, but this time, a sharp pain followed and she suddenly realized she was staring up into the concerned gaze of her first mate whose hand was raised slightly above her. His expression was stern, but his eyes showed the deep concern he held for his Captain.

"You awake now?" he asked a bit breathlessly, leaning back to give her some space as his wounds pulled.

Luffy nodded in silence as she sat up. Frowning, she reached up slowly and touched the moisture she felt there. Crap…

"Nightmare?" Zoro asked, his tone neutral.

She glanced at him. Not like she could lie about it now.

"Yeah, I have them a lot," she admitted.

"From when you lost your treasures?" he asked softly in a whisper.

Luffy hesitated, but soon nodded. She glanced around the boat and noticed the others were all fast asleep. Johnny and Yosaku were both curled up together, dead to the world. Sanji was leaning back against the supply bags, his eyes closed in a gentle slumber. Beside him, Gin was also asleep, his entire body splayed out as he snored. Usopp, who somehow had gotten beneath the others legs, was buried, except his butt, which was straight up in the air.

Luffy cocked an eye at the strange scene, but Zoro just snorted.

"I take it they were tired. That stupid cook was supposed to be on watch."

"I am on watch," came the cranky tone of the blonde who opened a single eye and gazed at them with a blank expression, "just resting."

He closed his eyes again and became silent. Luffy frowned. That was odd… Sanji normally took his duty very seriously.

Seeing the expression on his captain's face, Zoro explained in a whisper. "I think he is trying to give you some privacy. Your cries were… noticeable. I'm surprised the others didn't wake."

Luffy frowned. "Sorry."

"Hey," Zoro grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her towards him, meeting her gaze. "That wasn't why I said that. Having nightmares is common for folks like us, what with the hardships we endured to get where we are today. I should know, I have them too from time to time."

Luffy blinked. "Zoro has nightmares too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I… my friend Kuina, a girl I respected more than anyone in the world, died falling down some stairs when we were children. She… well, I dream about her once in a while and not all of them are good dreams."

Luffy looked out across the water, her voice shaky.

"I keep dreaming I'm stuck, sinking into a deep, unending darkness and unable to save my family in time before they are killed. Only a few things change each time I sleep, but its relatively the same dream every single time."

"I see."

Luffy sighed and flopped back against Zoro who grunted but didn't push her away. Neither were very good with expressing their emotions.

"Sorry I woke you up."

Zoro shrugged. "It's alright, I was happy you at least slept in peace for a short while."

Sanji took this moment to interrupt, noticing the sudden strained look the young Captain expressed at those words.

"Luffy, when we get to Nami's hometown, what do you think will be waiting for us?"

She turned to meet his eyes.

"Carnage."

* * *

The following morning, everyone was awake. Zoro sat up front with his swords, looking out over the water. Sanji was making breakfast, Yosaku and Johnny were playing a card game with Usopp, and Gin and Luffy were discussing the grand line.

Suddenly, the boat shifted and everyone had to grab onto the railing in order to keep their balance.

"What the hell was that?!" Johnny yelled.

"Sounded like it came from under the boat," Sanji muttered, eyeing the floor as though it might vanish at any moment.

Usopp squealed and grabbed Yosaku who grabbed him back, the two shook where they stood. Gin grabbed his weighted batons and Zoro his swords. Luffy just crossed her arms, waiting. This felt familiar somehow, but what had happened? Hmm…

Suddenly a wave of water erupted next to them and a loud cry of a sea king echoed across the waves.

"Ah!" Luffy grinned, so it was the cow-fish.

It stared down at the small boat and Luffy hummed. "I have an idea!"

The others turned to her and Luffy just grinned as she looked up at the cow. It snarled and started to attack. Luffy snapped her eyes up and the creature suddenly froze and began to sweat. Everyone on the boat frowned, confused about what was happening.

Suddenly the creature moaned and dropped its head, lowering itself until it was right beside the boat. As the others gaped, Luffy laughed and reached out, petting the sea king on its head. "Good MooMoo. Now, how about guiding us to Cocoyashi village?"

It suddenly bounced in excitement and Luffy laughed as everyone else grabbed hold of the railing in order to not be thrown overboard by the waves the creature had made. "Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

Nojiko was silent where she sat beside Nami, gently massaging the girls neck and shoulders. Her sister had earned the money needed to buy back the village, only to have it confiscated by a marine who she knew without a doubt, had to have been paid off by Arlong. When Nami had faced Arlong about the act, he had pleaded innocent, stating he knew nothing about any money being taken by the marines. After all, aren't marines and Pirates enemies? He had asked.

Nojiko could only snort. In her opinion, neither was any better than the other. "Nami?"

Her sister didn't move, her shoulders tense.

"Nami?" she tried again, her voice gentle.

The red head finally turned, her bloodshot eyes peeking out over her arm. Nojiko felt her heart go out to her sister. Why did she have to be the one to suffer so much?

She wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "You alright, baby?"

Nami leaned into her sisters one armed hug and sighed. "No, but I will be." The navigator wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and then turned to look her sister in the eye. "Help is on its way, Nojiko."

Her older sister frowned. "Help? What do you mean? More marines?"

Nami chuckled bitterly and shook her head. "No. Don't worry, you'll understand soon. They should be here any day now and then, Arlong will finally get what's coming to him." She tightened her fist.

 _Luffy…_


	9. Baiting the Hook

**Hey, so some people have commented how my story is a lot like other peoples. Honestly, and don't take this the wrong way, I don't care. I am writing a version based on what I am imagining and perhaps there are some similarities and that should be expected since I will mostly follow the original storyline up until Brooke's grand entrance, but the characters I have chosen to add and the characters I keep in similar standing to the canon is my own choice. Yes, not everything will be vastly different but I assure you, my story won't be a duplicate of any other. That being said, here is the second new chapter posted today as a gift for the fourth. The next one won't be posted until the 14th.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Baiting the Hook**

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Luffy shouted with glee as the boat was tied up at the docks. Jumping out before her crew had a chance to comment, she turned and looked up at MooMoo. "Thanks! Go ahead and go back to whatever you were doing. We really appreciated the help giant cow-fish!"

MooMoo flopped around in the water with a happy little twirl before vanishing under the sea.

"You really need to teach me how to talk to Sea Kings," Usopp commented staring after the creature, "Then I can be a _true_ proud warrior of the sea!"

Luffy blinked. "Well, first you have to know Haki, but since I can only do that with King's Haki, it probably wouldn't work for you. One has to be born with that ability, the ability to hear the voice of all things. At least that's what my teacher told me."

"You mentioned Haki a couple times. You're going to have to explain that better after we beat Arlong," Zoro commented, stepping onto the dock and flinching slightly when his wounds pulled.

Luffy noticed and frowned in concern, but she knew he wouldn't appreciate her asking if he was okay, so instead she just hummed and looked towards the village. "Okay! Come on men, let's find Nami!"

"Aye!"

As the pirates and bounty hunter duo made their way into town, they noticed how strangely quiet it was. In fact, so far, they hadn't seen a single soul.

"Feels like a ghost town," Sanji commented with a shiver. Something happened here.

Luffy felt herself growing more concerned about Nami. Last time they came, the people were in an uproar about Arlong and were crowding the streets. For no one to be here… were they later arriving? Picking up speed, Luffy hurried through town looking for anyone they could possibly ask. It was only after they made their way further into town, that they came across the deserted road and a crying navigator slumped low in the middle.

"N-Nami?"

Nami snapped her head up and she half laughed in relief when she saw who it was, though it came out choked as the sound mixed with her cries of grief. "L-Luffy… he… he took the money. The village found out and… the people, they went to fight Arlong! They wouldn't let me stop them. I… _Luffy,_ they are all going to die," she whispered, her entire body shivering with fear and self-loathing. "Why couldn't I stop them?!" she shouted.

Nami slammed her fists against the ground again and again. She screamed out in frustration and irritation. Why was she so weak?! Why couldn't she help her people?! Why?!

 _"_ _Nami."_

That one word had Nami freezing, her chest heaving with exertion. She gripped a handful of dust, her fingers digging into the dirt as she turned tear stained eyes towards her Captain. "Luffy… help me," she begged, "please, help me save them."

Luffy felt her heart clench. It was different this time around and yet no different at all. Taking her hat off, she gently placed it on her nakama's head. Nami stared up at her in surprise. No one ever touched the hat.

"Hold onto this for me. I have a fish to fry."

Nami could only sit there and watch as Luffy walked towards the others. Johnny and Yosaku had rushed ahead as soon as they heard Nami's words in an attempt to stop the angry mob from taking on Arlong and his goons. This left Luffy, Gin, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji to deal with the fishmen themselves.

"Let's go," Luffy replied as she passed.

The four gave a nod. "Right."

* * *

Luffy was silent as they walked towards Arlong Park. Last time they had fought, former timeline Luffy had made so many stupid mistakes. She narrowed her eyes. This time would be different, of this she was certain, because this time she was stronger and she was prepared.

Sure enough, crowded around the gates of Arlong Park, a large mob was yelling at something ahead of them. Standing in front of the gates, their swords crossed to block the entrance, was Johnny and Yosaku.

"We told you, no. If you enter, you're only going to die," Johnny sighed.

"Help is coming. Just be patient and wait," Yosaku added.

"What help?! Just who are you guys?!" one of the citizens shouted.

Johnny and Yosaku smiled when they saw the five in the distance. "They're here."

Nojiko, Genzo, and the others turned and stared. Nojiko thought back to what Nami had told her about the 'help' she was assured would come.

 _"_ _They aren't Marines. They are pirates."_

 _Nojiko stared at her sister. "Pirates? What do you mean pirates? Why would you bring more pirates here, Nami! What if they are worse than Arlong?!"_

 _Nami rolled her eyes. "Would I bring them here if they were as bad as Arlong? You know I hate pirates, but Luffy… she's different. I don't know what it is about her, but from the first moment I saw her, I could just tell… she wasn't like the rest of them. It's hard to explain, but the one thing I can tell you, I trust her. She'll come and then Arlong will face his defeat."_

"So that's the pirate called Luffy…" Nojiko whispered as the young female and her crew drew closer. Nami was right, there was just something about her that seemed… different. Perhaps it was the fact she was a teenage girl that made her stand out from all the others. Maybe it was the way she held herself, like a King amongst men. Maybe it was just her eyes.

Nojiko almost felt bad for Arlong. Those eyes spelled pain.

* * *

The gates slammed open.

"WHERE IS ARLONG?!"

The shark fishman turned to the noise with a bored expression. "And what do you want with me, human?" he asked the girl who now stood before him and his men.

She didn't look like much. She was extremely skinny with a headful of short, black, messy curls. Her clothes, though sexy and drawing attention to what little chest she had, were almost boyish in appearance with how they were ripped up. If not for her noticeably toned abs and the fact she just punched through a stone gate with her bare fist, he would have mistaken her for any other brat, but it was those eyes that caused a shiver to run down his spine. They were ice cold.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Arlong barely had a moment to flinch back when the girl was suddenly there, a fist flying into his face at an alarming speed. His body slammed back into the stone wall behind him and shattered. Groaning, he stumbled as he made to stand up. He was surprised by just how unsteady on his feet he truly was. Surely a human girl couldn't do him any real damage, right?

Luffy stared at the fishman with disgust and rage. Even now, she couldn't stand the sight of this jerk for what he did to Nami.

"How dare you do that to Arlong!" a familiar voice shouted.

Luffy turned soft eyes onto Hachi. Though he currently was an enemy, she couldn't help but remember what he did for them the first time around and no doubt, what he would probably end up doing for them again. She owed him her thanks.

"Zoro."

Her swordsman stepped up. "Take the octopus, but don't kill him," she warned.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the odd order but shrugged. "Alright."

"Sanji, take the hammerhead. Usopp, take…"

A shot fired past her and struck the big lipped fish in the face. Said fish screamed in anger and ran after the sniper who suddenly panicked and raced away. Luffy just sighed. "That works I guess."

"And me, Captain?"

She looked at Gin. Ah yes, he wasn't with them last time.

"Take everyone else."

Gin blinked before smirking. "With pleasure." He turned to the other weaker members of the crew. "Come at me all at once. Maybe then, this might be fun."

They scowled and stormed him as the others started their own fights.

Hachi backed up at the carnage taking place around him. His crew was being destroyed before his very eyes. The human he was fighting seemed tired and he noticed the reddened bandages beneath his shirt. As the man fought for breath, Hachi decided to take a chance. "MOOMOO! We need you! Come at my call!"

The remaining fishmen smirked while the townspeople shouted in fear. They all watched as the sea-cow rose from the water and stared at the pirates below him. Luffy blinked before smiling. "Ah, hi again!"

The sea cow spotted Luffy and began to flop happily around in the water.

Luffy laughed and Hachi began to sweat. "Huh?" Even Arlong looked shocked.

"Oh, I met him earlier. Thanks again for the lift!" Luffy shouted with a wave.

The sea-cow just merrily splashed its goodbye before suddenly vanishing.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Sanji commented as he lit a cigarette.

The hammerhead growled. "Sea king or not, you won't live to see the morning human!"

Sanji sighed and blew out a cloud of smoke into the fishman's face. "We'll see."

Luffy watched as Sanji, Zoro, and Gin fought. Unlike last time, they didn't seem to be struggling as much. Then again, it probably helped they didn't have her life to be concerned over, nor did they have all the lower crewmembers barging into their fights thanks to Gin. The little details truly made a big difference, she thought to herself with a smirk.

"They may defeat my brothers, but that doesn't mean you have won pirate. You won't so easily defeat me."

Luffy glanced at Arlong like a cat does a dog; a barely tolerated presence that's all bark and no bite.

"Your time is coming, saw nose. Just shut up and watch."

Arlong snarled, but he didn't move to attack her like she thought he would. Instead, the two stayed still and watched the fights as they came to a speedy conclusion.

Zoro blocked each attack made against him. Hachi pulled back and frowned in concentration as he readied his own special move. Zoro also drew back.

 **"** **Oni…"** Zoro crouched. **"…Giri!"** he shouted as he sprang up and slammed his swords against the blades of the octopus, the latter barely stopping them in time, but it wasn't enough as three of the fishmans blades broke from the force.

As Hachi hurried to attack the human, Zoro twisted his body. " **Dragon twister!"** he swung around and a tornado like pillar of wind slammed into the octopus and he was sent reeling into the sky.

Zoro smirked in triumph.

"Hachi!" the hammerhead shark shouted, but he had his own battle to contend with. He couldn't afford to be distracted now.

Sanji didn't let up as he swung his leg out again and again. The hammerhead barely defending against the fast-coming strikes. With a blast of speed and power, Sanji slammed his foot into the others neck, taking him down to the concrete below. **"Collier!"**

He slammed his heel down again at the fishman, following his first attack. **"Epaule!"**

 **"** **COtellete!" "Poitrine!"** Each attack coming harder and faster than the ones before.

The fishman growled, having had enough. **"Thousand Brick fist!"** it screamed.

Sanji however was ready. Turning his body, he began to rapidly kick the other. **"Mouton Mallet!"** he shouted, before landing the final decisive kick that sent the other flying in the same direction as his buddy.

" _Fileted_ ," Sanji smirked and let out another puff of smoke from his cigarette.

Gin stood back, surveying his own work with a proud smile. His weighted batons bloodied as he swung them up onto his shoulders. "All done here, Captain."

Luffy grinned, pride radiating from her at the amazing job her three crewmates did during their fights. If she wasn't mistake, they seemed almost stronger this time around then before. Glancing at the gates, she didn't doubt Usopp would also meet with success, though she was disappointed she wouldn't be able to witness it for herself.

She glanced at Arlong who stared readily back.

"Your turn."

Arlong smirked. Unlike the first time when he seemed to underestimate her at the beginning of their fight, this time, he seemed completely serious from the get go. Smashing his hand though the wall, Luffy stared in recognition at the weapon he now held.

"This is the Kiribachi and it shall take you to your grave, human."

Luffy cracked her knuckles as she walked towards Arlong, her eyes intense; she didn't waste her time with needless words. Arlong just laughed as he drew his weapon back in preparation of his attack. She prepared her own.

 **"** **Storm O Storm O no…"** she pulled both arms back as Arlong lifted the weapon, his eyes slit like that of a sea king.

"Die human!" he shouted as he brought his saw blade down towards her neck.

 **"…** **Ice age!"** Her hands slammed into his chest with what appeared to be a blast of spiked ice.

Everyone, viewer and enemy alike, flinched at the sound of breaking bones as the fishman flew back and into the foundation of the house. The entire thing began to shake due to its foundation being destroyed and everyone realized what would soon follow.

"GET BACK!" Sanji shouted as he and the others pushed the townspeople back.

Luffy remained where she was, waiting. Sure enough, even as the house began to collapse, Arlong stumbled out, a stream of blood running down his chin and his left hand pressed tightly against his abdomen.

"W-What are you?!" he hissed out, coughing up another mouthful of blood.

Luffy stared at him with cold eyes. "Nami's friend and the future Pirate King."

Arlong staggered, a smirk spread across his face, "How… ridiculous…" he moaned before he fell to the ground and could no longer move.

"How _weak_ ," Luffy spat in disgust as she stepped over his body. She thought about stepping on him, but she felt that might be a little too cruel considering he most likely had internal damage.

Staring up at the house, she sighed. She didn't get to destroy the room like she had the first time for Nami, but as she gazed over at her navigator who stood at the entrance to Arlong Park, she realized she didn't need to. Unlike before, this time, Nami was already free.

Luffy walked back towards the others, ignoring the cloud of debris that blew past her as the last of the house fell. Everyone stared in silence as the pirate walked up to her navigator and stopped a foot away. The two stared at one another, silently communicating without words before Nami suddenly grinned almost sheepishly. "Your hat."

Luffy smiled, taking her precious straw hat with a simple word of thanks. Once it was back on her head where it belonged, she began to laugh. "WE WIN!" she shouted.

The entire village screamed with joy.


	10. A Matter of the Heart

**Sorry this took me a little longer than I was planning to get out, but this chapter is the longest yet. For those wanting more between Luffy and Zoro, here it is!**

 **Oh and someone mentioned I should have stayed with Luffia as the given name, but Luffy is still Luffy, he's just now a she and slowly changing into that mindset, hence this story is genderbent. Anyways, you may feel free to call her Luffia if you wish, but i'm keeping the name Luffy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **A matter of the Heart**

* * *

Following the fall of Arlong Park, the village of Cocoyashi planned a large celebration, of which everyone was invited. They had every assortment of food and drink imaginable and Sanji who readily offered his services, was more than happy to be of help.

Nami spent most of the evening talking with various people of her hometown, especially her sister Nojiko and her father figure, Genzo. Gin sat to the side and drank most of the evening and Usopp partied like there was no tomorrow, singing and dancing with new friends he made around town.

Zoro was laid up in the doctor's clinic. His wound had opened again while he was fighting and that meant he needed stiches and rest, or so he was told. He felt justifiably grumpy that he couldn't be out amongst the celebration. That creepy doctor had threatened to sedate him if he even tried to escape.

"Oi, Zoro! You in here?!"

He glanced up from his bed towards the door. "Luffy?" he called, sitting up. He winced at the pull he felt from his wounds.

Luffy walked in, a large grin on her face and a large plate of food balanced precariously on her right palm. He also spied the bottle of sake she held in her left. "That for me?" he asked with surprise.

"Of course," she grinned, "Zoro needs to eat and celebrate too!"

Zoro felt a warmth spread throughout him at the thought that his Captain remembered him, even with all the partying going on outside. Usually she would be busy stuffing her face with every food imaginable.

"Thanks."

Luffy smiled warmly as she sat on the edge of his bed and watched him dig in to the food and nearly guzzle the bottle of sake she had stolen for him. She doubted the doctor would approve, but then she didn't really care what the doctor thought. So long as Zoro was alive, she would strive to do what she thought was best for him. In this case, that meant bringing her swordsman sake to drink.

Aware of the silence, Zoro noticed Luffy's eyes held that distant look again. It wasn't often, but sometimes when she went strangely quiet, he noticed she seemed to be in another place entirely and always with a deep frown.

This time though, he was pleased to see a genuine smile on his captain's face. It wasn't often, as most of her smiles were forced. He didn't think the others noticed it, but he certainly did. Especially when she showed him her true smile. He quickly learned to differentiate between them.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, puzzled for a moment before she noticed the concern in his eyes. "I'm good, thanks. So, how is Zoro feeling?"

Zoro allowed the conversation to deviate. "Feeling fine, just a bit sore, but only when I move."

Luffy giggled. "Which is basically always except when your napping on deck."

Zoro smirked. "Napping is fun." He shrugged as he took another long swallow of alcohol.

Luffy sighed. "No, having adventures is fun. Napping is boring." She commented as she too took a long swallow from the offered beverage.

"To you maybe," he commented with a laugh, watching her.

Luffy's smile widened at the sound of her first mate's laughter as he drank. It wasn't often she heard it. Out of everyone, Zoro was often the most serious, except when around Sanji. Then again, she had noted with interest that the two didn't seem as at odds with one another this time around as they had been in the former timeline. She wondered what changed it. Maybe having Gin on board?

"Luffy?"

The captain blinked and noticed the same concerned look as before spread across his face. "You were spacing out again. Are you sure you're okay?"

Luffy flopped back across Zoro's bed, suddenly tired.

"Zoro? Do you ever have a sense of Déjà vu?"

"You mean do I feel like I have been through something before and am now experiencing it again?"

She nodded and turned to meet his gaze. "Yeah. Do you?"

"Can't say I have. Why?" he questioned curiously, offering her the bottle that she readily accepted.

"Well, it's nothing really. Just as times I find myself feeling like that," she stated before taking another swig.

He hummed, nodding. He felt pretty good all of a sudden, his insides felt warm, his wounds currently were pain free, probably due to the medication the doctor had given him earlier. As Zoro watched his Captain as she laid there, spread out upon his bed, listening to her speak, his mind began to wander. What would it be like to kiss those pretty pink lips of hers?

"Nay, Luffy?"

Luffy turned and found herself nearly face to face with her first mate who was suddenly leaning over her. She studied his dark green eyes and the bright neon coloring of his hair. She studied the muscles that twitched in his neck and the shape of his head. She felt his breath, hot against her face.

"You're actually good looking, huh?" she asked in a whisper, not even realizing she had said her thoughts out loud.

Zoro felt his face heat up. "You, uh, your acting a bit moody, Captain. Did you drink alcohol before coming in here?"

He said this as he took another deep gulp of his own sake bottle, a single drip splashing down onto her face just below his chin.

Luffy blinked and started to wipe the drip from her cheek, but his hand stopped her as he leaned down and swept it up with his tongue.

Her face turned bright cherry red and she looked away, suddenly very confused and a bit frightened of this sudden predicament, though she would never admit it. "Z-Zoro…"

"Yes Captain?" he breathed, his breath ghosting across the skin of her neck making her shiver.

"W-What… I mean, why…" she stopped, her own thoughts fuzzy and unfocused.

"Captain," he teased, even as his own voice began to slur. "Are you drunk?"

She groaned. That had to be it!

"Must be," she replied.

'Maybe more than I realized', she thought to herself with a frown. Luffy's brain felt really, really weird right now. Maybe that explained her racing heart?

A gentle hand turned her face back towards that of her first mate. His eyes were intensely staring into her own and she noted the redness of his own cheeks. Was Zoro drunk too?

She suddenly scowled and sat up. Zoro doesn't get drunk!

Quickly, she placed her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever," she accused, "if you didn't feel well Zoro, you should have said something. I wouldn't have brought you sake. Last thing you need with a fever is alcohol. It will only increase it and its symptoms."

She continued to reprimand him for his carelessness in accepting alcohol in his condition (though honestly it was partially her fault as well), but the only thing he noticed was she was touching him and her hands, so cool against his skin, he wanted more…

Luffy suddenly froze when she found her hands pinned up by her head and her feverish first mate straddling her body.

"Zoro…" she started to question, but he suddenly leaned down and laid his forehead against her collarbone. Luffy wasn't sure what to do in this situation. "Zoro?" she called again, uncertain.

"Your so cool," he commented in a whisper.

She sighed. "That's because your burning up. You…"

"No," he interrupted firmly.

His eyes met hers. "You're an amazing person, Captain. I could never be that strong and even now, a fever is taking me down. I feel useless… _weak."_

Luffy glared at the man above her. "You're not weak! Sickness is part of what makes us human. We all have moments where we need help and it takes someone strong to admit that."

Thoughts of her own illness that cost her the lives of her crew came rushing back and she felt the need to correct him that much more because of it. "Besides, I think you're an amazing person. I could never use swords the way you do. Especially not three, I mean who does that? I would probably cut my tongue out or…"

Luffy's eyes widened when her mouth was suddenly silenced by a set of warm lips pressed gently against her own. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and though she was unsure of how to proceed, she found herself kissing him back, albeit a little awkwardly. Each of their tongues exploring the other.

A moment later, he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I like your tongue just where it is, Captain, so don't go cutting it out. You shouldn't chew on blades if that's… what… happens…to you…"

Zoro collapsed against her, his breathing heavy as he passed out due to sudden exhaustion. Luffy laid there for a few moments beneath him. Her eyes were wide.

Even as lightheaded as she felt right now, she knew this would take time to process. Her first mate just kissed her! _ZORO_ just freaking kissed her! And for some reason, she found she didn't really mind. In truth, she had even sort of… liked it.

No, no, no, no! She yelled mentally at herself. He kissed her with a fever. He doesn't like her, he just did it because he was confused and burning up. Besides, if he knew she had been a man in the former timeline, he would never had done what he did. Right? Right?!

Carefully sliding herself out from under the unconscious swordsman, she quickly covered him with a blanket and left the room. She didn't notice his dark green eyes following her out, nor the groan he made as he collapsed back onto the bed, filled with self-loathing. Just what had he done?!

* * *

The following day, Zoro was released after a lengthy lecture from the Doctor on why drinking alcohol with a fever and pain medication was a very stupid idea. He and Luffy hardly said two words to each other when they met up. Neither were sure what the other remembered and neither were sure how they themselves felt about what happened. If the others noticed something was going on between them, no one fortunately said anything.

"Nami," Luffy stepped into her Navigators house later that day, "Are you ready to head out?"

Nami turned to greet her captain as she placed a bag of things over her shoulder. "Yup, all set. Just let me go let Nojiko know. She wanted me to tell her before we left, since we don't know when we might return."

Luffy nodded silently. "You know, if your sister wanted to come with you, she could. I wouldn't ask you to leave her behind."

Nami met her gaze evenly. "I know, but Nojiko isn't made for the pirate life. Had she wanted or even shown an interest, I would have asked you about it, but… truthfully, she loves the small-town life. It's that part of her that shows we aren't blood related. I seem to crave adventure, but she has never felt the same."

Luffy nodded. "I can't say I understand. My own brothers and I always craved adventure, but…"

"You have brothers?" Nami interrupted curiously.

Luffy blinked. "Oh, didn't I tell you guys?"

Her navigator shook her head. "No but wait until we are back on board and then tell me. I need to go run a few errands before we depart."

Luffy waved as Nami ran off, obviously in a hurry. Luffy sighed. So, what should she do in the meantime?

"Captain Monkey?"

Luffy turned and met the eyes of the man she knew as Genzo. Ah, so it's that time again.

"Call me Luffy and can I help you?" she asked in a clueless manner.

"Captain Luffy, I wanted to talk to you for a minute before Nami sets sail. Listen, I have known that girl since she was a baby and she has always been a happy child, apart from her time with Arlong."

"And let me guess," Luffy asked gently as she moved closer to the man, "you're here to warn me not to take away her smile or you will kill me?"

Genzo blinked before smirking. "Exactly."

"Rest assured then, Mister pinwheel. I will try the best I can to never let that smile fade."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Luffy boarded the ship where everyone else was gathered except for Nami.

"Where is my darling swan?!" Sanji cried.

Luffy hummed. "She said to set sail and she would come. Gin! Raise Anchor!"

"Aye, Captain."

"We can't leave yet, my goddess!" Sanji cried in distress, "Nami isn't…" he stopped when his eyes picked up a red head darting through the crowd that was seeing them off. "NAMI-SWAN!" he shouted, dancing with hearts in his eyes.

Luffy smiled as Nami jumped and landed firmly on the deck of the ship. "Bye everyone!" she shouted, waving at her hometown.

"That girl, she stole my wallet! Mine too! Nami! You darn pirate! Take care!" the voices of the crowd echoed across the water and Nami laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Take care, everyone!" she shouted back happily, her voice breaking.

She knew she would seem them again.

* * *

A bird let out a cry in the air above them and Luffy looked up, suddenly beyond excited as it dropped a newspaper aboard their ship.

"Hey guys, we have our first bounties!" she yelled, bouncing around the ship with glee.

Nami froze from where she had been tending to their new orange trees and turned towards her Captain. "Already?!"

Luffy just laughed and unrolled it. She was right, it was a bit earlier than before, but nonetheless, here they were. The others crowded around, each of their expressions varying in degree of shock and pride as they took in the names and numbers.

"Straw hat Luffy, 79,000,000?!" Nami gasped.

Luffy grinned. That's larger than last time! Then again, she was also a lot stronger than last time too and had taken out her enemies basically with a single hit.

"Hey, even Zoro has one," Usopp commented, lifting the other page. Luffy blinked. That was new. She looked over her sniper's shoulder and sure enough, there was her first mate.

"Demon Eye Zoro?" Luffy read with surprise.

The others stared at the swordsman who stared back. "What?"

"His eyes do look kind of evil," agreed Sanji.

Said evil looking swordsman didn't take kindly to that comment and a fight started. The first Luffy had seen since the last timeline.

Laughing, she looked back down at the bounty. "29,000,000 huh? Hmm. Not bad for a starting amount."

"Alright guys!" she shouted, turning to her rag tag team of pirates, "to the grand line!"

"AYE!"

* * *

"So, should we stop for supplies first or just keep going until after we cross reverse mountain?" Nami asked Luffy as the two stood talking near the wheel.

Luffy hummed. "I would like to stop at loguetown and get supplies. Since it was the place Gol D. Roger was executed, it seems only fitting, you know?"

Nami chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does. Alright, sounds good to me."

Luffy smiled as she turned back to face the sea. It felt great to be with her crew again, starting back into the grand line. One step closer to their end goal of Raftel.

A single thought suddenly crossed her mind. Didn't grandpa say she met her dad here in the former timeline? She hummed. This time she would have to keep a look out and since she now knew who he was and now since she also had her Observation haki unlocked, that would be ten times easier to do!

As the ship docked, Luffy grinned at the sight of the city.

"Alright, so, I was thinking split into pairs and meet back at the ship in say, one hour?" Nami questioned from the back.

"Sounds good," Luffy agreed with a nod, her arms crossed with excitement.

"I will go with you, Nami-swan~! Or you, Luffy-Dawn~!"

Luffy blinked. "Dawn?"

Sanji swooned as he collapsed over the railing beside her, hearts in his eyes. "Yes, my goddess. Dawn fits a lovely creature such as you, Captain. Dawn for the setting sun and Don, like the leader of a group of criminals~" he sang.

Luffy couldn't help it. She snorted.

Sanji squeaked. "Even your snort is cute~!" he cheered, twirling around on his toes.

"Shut up and sit down, curly-cook!" Zoro demanded, grabbing the other and dropping him to the deck.

Sanji jumped up, ready to start something, when Nami interrupted.

"Thanks, Zoro. Now listen up!"

Sanji pouted and Zoro smirked. Luffy giggled into her hand, catching the eye of her first mate who met her gaze before both looked away simultaneously. Nami noticed and frowned but continued.

"Here's the pairs. Myself and Usopp will go gather the needed requirements for the trip, such as paper, medical supplies, clothes, soap, and the sort. Sanji, you and Gin go gather some more food provisions and the needed cooking supplies."

"Right," Sanji agreed, glancing at Gin who smirked back at him. The two were close after all they had been through and didn't mind the idea of going into town together, though Sanji would have enjoyed one of the ladies a bit better.

"Zoro, you're with Luffy. She wanted to look at the execution platform, so accompany her. Everyone else, head out!"

Luffy watched the others jump off the ship before glancing back at Zoro who was standing a bit to the side, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"Um, did you want to look at something before we head to the platform?" she asked hesitantly.

Zoro finally glanced her way. "I was thinking about looking for a new sword or two, seeing as how Mihawk shattered all but Wado Ichimonji."

"Alright, well, let's head there first then."

The two jumped off the ship and started into town. Luffy placed her hands on the back of her head as she walked, looking around in interest at all the sights she didn't remember seeing from the first trip to Loguetown.

Zoro was quiet for the most part, only occasionally commenting on things or people he noticed that were of interest.

Luffy sighed. She could feel the awkward tension between them and knew she needed to clear the air before they went into battle or it could cause trouble. "Nay, Zor-," she stopped and blinked before groaning.

Zoro was once again gone.

* * *

Zoro had been walking when he suddenly noted how quiet everything had gotten. "Not a lot of people in this direction," he commented to his Captain. He wasn't sure what to say to her after their… well, their last encounter. When he heard no response, he looked up. "Luffy?"

He sighed. Did that girl get lost again?

A sudden body bumping into his had him stepping back to keep his balance, as a grunt came from just ahead of him.

"Ah, sorry," came a female voice.

Zoro turned and nearly screamed at the girl sitting in front of him. Despite the little differences, he could have sworn he was staring at an older Kuina.

Finally locating her glasses that had fallen in the collision, the woman looked up and smiled upon seeing him. "Sorry about that. My name is Tashigi. Are you alright?"

Zoro blinked. "Uh, yeah…"

"Well, that's good." She suddenly froze and spied the sword at his waist. "Oh my gosh! Is that Wado Ichimonji, one of the O Wazamono swords?!"

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, eyes wide, "Y-You know of it?"

"Of course!" she grinned and Zoro was sure he felt Luffy's déjà vu kicking in. "It's so magnificent. You must be a great swordsman to have it."

"Uh, yeah, it's a keepsake entrusted to me by an old friend."

She grinned. "That's so nice."

"Yeah… look, I was on my way to look for another sword or two. D-Do you happen to know where I might find a good one?"

"Hmm, well I don't know where one might be that's as nice as that one, but… yeah, I think I might. Come with me. It's the least I can do after running into you like that."

Zoro wasn't sure if he should really be following this Kuina look alike, but at least she knew something about swords and where he might find one.

Upon entering a small sword shop, Zoro took a long look around as the woman started speaking to the store owner. It didn't look like a place where he might find a sword of quality, but then suddenly he spied it. Hidden in a barrel of junk, a beautiful black sheath. Grabbing it, he could feel the evil aura emitting from the blade.

"You!" the sword owner shouted, eyes wide, "be careful with that!"

Tashigi frowned, eyeing the sword. "Is that…"

"Yeah, a cursed blade," Zoro nodded, turning to the store owner who looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Y-You know of it then?"

"Of course, I can feel it. It's a nice sword. Tell me, what do you want for it?"

The store owner laughed nervously. "It's cursed. It kills its own masters or takes their arms as compensation if not their lives. Trust me kid, you don't want that one."

Zoro hummed. "Old man, if I can use this sword, can I have it?"

The owner stared at him. "What are you…"

Zoro pulled out the blade and then held out the sheath. "Let's see who the real master is."

"W-Wait, you can't!" Tashigi yelled, but it was too late.

Zoro threw the sword in the air and as it came back down, it passed by his arm without a scratch and straight into the sheath he held below. The two stared in shock and awe as the young man chuckled. "Well old man?"

"That… that was amazing. You are truly a master swordsman," the man commented, his tone of voice showing his admiration, "Of course, take it. No one else can use a blade like that."

Zoro smiled and hooked it to his hip. "Thanks. You wouldn't happen to have another like it, would you?"

The shop owner stared for a moment. "Actually, hang on." He rushed into the back and soon returned with another blade, just as beautiful as the black one and just as strong.

Tashigi gushed. "That… that sword is…"

"Beautiful," Zoro interrupted her, taking the blade in his hands. "How much?"

The shop owner chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a gift."

Zoro stared, "Are you sure?"

"Quite, I would be honored for this sword to go to such a talented swordsman."

Zoro smiled. "Thank you."

As he walked out of the shop, Tashigi smiled alongside him. "That was very kind of him."

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, patting his new swords with a gentle fondness.

"Lieutenant!"

Zoro snapped his head up. Lieutenant?

"What is it?" the woman beside him called.

She's a marine?! He stared, shocked.

"We just got word there are pirates spotted by the execution platform. Smoker wants you there."

"Alright, coming." She turned to Zoro with a smile. "Glad to have met you. Bye!"

She waved and hurried on. Zoro stared after her. Pirates at the platform… LUFFY! He ran after the marines, keeping back a way's but right in their shadow as they led him to where he needed to go.

* * *

Luffy walked towards the platform after having made a couple stops of her own. She had bitter sweet feelings about this place ever since she herself claimed the title of Pirate King. How Rogers died, smiling… she was envious. He could only smile because his crew was alive. She on the other hand, she had to watch them all die before her, one by one. Oh, how she was envious.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the shadows coming up behind her until they were suddenly there.

"We meet again, Straw Hat!" that familiar voice shouted.

She sighed and turned to Buggy. Unfortunately, with all their past dealings, she just couldn't not recognize that annoyingly high-pitched tone anymore.

"What do you want, red nose?"

Buggy jumped up and down in anger, tossing out words faster than any sailor. She wondered if Buggy had a mother and if his mother had ever heard him talk like that?

"My, my, if it isn't the pretty little thing that had Coby all up in a twist," another annoying voice taunted from behind.

Luffy turned to the woman. Smirking, she looked her up and down. "And you are?"

The woman scowled. "Only the most beautiful thing on this sea, honey! That means more beautiful than you! I am Alvida and I will kill you for what you did to me!"

Luffy hummed. "I don't know, what do you think red nose? Whose prettier?" she asked the clown, purposefully ignoring the fuming woman beside her.

Buggy blinked, startled by the question. "Uh, well…" he looked between them and Alvida just got angrier and angrier the longer he took.

"What do you mean, well?!" she shouted.

Buggy turned to her. "Err, well, it's not an easy question to answer," he tried to explain.

Luffy watched in amusement as Alvida suddenly started swinging her bat at the clown who ran away screaming. Unable to stop herself, she began to laugh to the point she had to hold her stomach in an effort not to get sick. The two of them were just too comical sometimes.

"What are you laughing at?!" Buggy shouted, angry.

Alvida also looked a bit perturbed. Luffy just shrugged. "You guys. You fight like an old married couple."

The two once again met eyes before they both exploded into arguments about why they would never marry one another and how he was a creepy red nosed clown and how she was a fat lard turned string jelly. Luffy just watched them like one might watch a ping pong match before she noticed the cloud of smoke coming towards them from behind.

'Smokey…' she smiled. It had been such a long time since she had last seen her marine rival. Of all the Marines she had met, he was one of her favorites and amongst the ones she most respected.

Alvida and Buggy who didn't seem him coming, continued to argue, nearly blue in the face.

"And don't think for a second that I…" Buggy froze and then screamed when he saw the cloud behind his former female comrade. He knew exactly who that was. Alvida frowned and turned to see what he was staring at, only to be caught by Smoker who growled. "Pirate scum, you're under arrest!"

Luffy just laughed, only to freeze up when she felt a blade at her throat. Smoker also froze, staring Buggy down angrily.

"Let the girl go."

Luffy blinked. Did he not yet know that she was also a pirate?

"I have business with this girl. It's you who should go, White Hunter!" Buggy growled.

Smoker eyed the blade. "I won't ask again."

Buggy backed up, his grip tightening on Luffy's arm. As much as she wanted to turn around and drop kick the stupid clown, she was honestly more curious about what Smoker would do in this situation. Course, she could use Haki or her devil fruit and knock the jerk out, but then that would be a bit too easy and showy for this early in the game. She doubted the marines were aware of just how strong she truly was. For all intents and purposes, she was as strong any of the Pirate Emperors from the new world.

Luffy was jerked out of her thoughts when she suddenly found herself floating above the ground, her waist locked in a death grip by Buggy as he flew them up to the platform, his feet having made their way up separately beforehand.

"Now watch, as I take my revenge and end Straw Hat Luffy where she stands!"

Smoker's facial expression didn't change and Luffy wondered if that meant he had known the truth about her all along? If that was the case though, then why was he trying to save her, a pirate? She didn't have much time to contemplate this when Buggy shoved her down and she found herself pinned, once again, in the same position that Rogers had been in upon the day of his death. How ironic… she thought to herself with a sigh. And here she thought things would be different this time around.

As Buggy laughed maniacally, she noticed the executioners block was coated in sea stone. No wonder most pirates can't escape. She could already feel her energy lagging.

Suddenly, as her eyes swept the sea of faces, she noticed a familiar green head in the far back. His expression, if she could make it out right, was horrified. She smiled sadly in his direction, wishing they had talked and cleared the air before this. After all, she could possibly die this time around, what with the timelines being changed. She should have been more careful.

"LUFFY!" her swordsman's voice echoed across the compound. She noticed the marines turn and look for the source of that scream, but Luffy knew even if they did find him, they wouldn't so easily take Zoro down.

"My goddess!" a much more annoying voice shouted from the opposite direction.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed, standing just behind the cook. Usopp and Gin were at her side, both staring wide eyed in mounting horror.

"I won't tell you again, Buggy! Release the girl!" Smoker demanded, his voice that much more demanding.

Buggy just laughed. "Say goodbye, Straw Hat!"

Luffy looked out at her friends. Her family. "ZORO! SANJI! NAMI! GIN! USOPP!" she took a moment to breathe, mentally adding the other names of the crew members she had yet to find. "I WILL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Die!" Buggy screamed after her proclamation, but his own word was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder that began to rumble overhead.

"LUFFY!" her crew shouted, running towards her desperately as Buggy's sword came down.

Luffy grinned, Smoker gaped, and lightning struck the platform.

Everyone shielded their eyes before gazing in complete awe at the charred wooden remains and the slightly singed girl standing amongst them.

"Ha!" she laughed, picking up her hat and dusting it off. "I wasn't certain that would actually happen this time around."

Everyone stared, stunned. "You…" Smoker started to speak, but suddenly Alvida turned and struck him. Luffy hummed as she watched the fight break out, amused by all that happened.

"Luffy, this way!" Zoro shouted.

The swordsman ignored the narrowed eyes of the female lieutenant from before that were now burning into him.

Luffy turned and took off, a large smile spread across her face at seeing the slightly moist, relieved gazes of her crew staring back at her.

"D-Don't do that again!" Nami shouted, wiping her eyes continuously.

"L-Luffy!" Usopp shouted, hugging her.

"That was a close one, Captain," Gin sighed.

"M-My goddess~" Sanji bellowed, "that dang clown! How dare he do that to my beautiful…"

Sanji was cut off and his hug avoided when Zoro grabbed Luffy and tucked her into his arms and against his chest, his face buried in her hair. Her straw hat continued to hang loosely in her hands as she blinked wide eyed at the sudden embrace.

"Marimo, what are you doing to my beautiful goddess?!" Sanji shouted, ready to attack the first mate.

Nami smirked at the scene. "Sanji~ Can I have help carrying my things, please?"

Sanji turned to her immediately, his eyes once again hearts. "Of course, Nami-Swan~" he sang, hurrying to help her.

Gin and Usopp shared knowing looks, following after the two as Zoro, almost reluctantly, released her.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, staring up into his eyes as her swordsman studied her face in silence.

"I'm sorry."

Luffy froze. "What?"

"About that night, at Cocoyashi village. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I was brash, and you were drunk. I apologize, it won't happen again."

Luffy was actually left speechless. He regretted kissing her? Does… does that mean he doesn't like her? She chuckled weakly, suddenly oddly betrayed feeling, and stepped back, out of his reach, her eyes not meeting his. "I see, yeah… I understand. I'm sorry too."

Zoro sighed in relief. "Alright, well… let's get back to the ship."

He turned and started to walk off. Luffy watched him go, her emotions jumbled as she started after him, but stopped suddenly when she felt a familiar presence to her left. Staring into the dark alley, she called out to him.

"Dragon."

A man in a green cloak stepped out, his eyes intense as he studied her, his long lost daughter. He could feel her compressed aura. She was much stronger than he thought she would be at this stage in the game.

"You know who I am then?" he asked her, a little surprised.

"I do," she nodded, but didn't bother explaining how. He didn't bother to ask.

The father and daughter stared at one another, a strange sort of communication happening between the two without words. She could feel his interest in her, as well as his… was that concern?

"So, what do you want?" she asked bluntly. "I assume you didn't come to just say hello."

He looked out towards the sea. "Pirate King, is that your dream?"

Luffy eyed him. Part of her wondered what he would do if he knew the truth about her. The other part refused to ever share something so private with the man she had come to consider a familiar legend and nothing more. He wasn't her father and she felt no need to explain anything to the likes of him. The only thing she owed him for was saving Sabo in the last timeline, but that was it.

"It is," she merely replied.

He smiled. "It's a good dream."

She frowned.

"You're not my father, you know," she told him bluntly.

He eyed her.

"I have a father and you're not him," she repeated.

"Oh? Red-haired Shanks, is it?"

Luffy didn't bother asking him how he knew that. She assumed he had spies everywhere.

"That's right, Whitebeard as well" she answered boldly.

Dragon was silent. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind the mask he had built up to cover his emotions, but she could sense he was unhappy and even… guilty?

"I see."

It was an awkward pause as the two stood there in silence, both unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"Perhaps, we might meet again, in the coming future?" he suggested.

She hesitated in her response.

Luffy knew this was his way of asking her if he could see her again sometime, but she wasn't certain how she felt about that. She wasn't even sure how she felt about this exact moment, seeing as how last timeline, he hadn't even bothered to introduce himself. He certainly wouldn't have this time around either if she hadn't been the one to call out to him first.

"You have a lot to make up for, and it won't be easy even if you start now." Yes, he could come see her again, but it didn't mean she accepted him. Still… "and when you do, maybe then I _might_ start to consider you family."

Dragon said nothing, he merely nodded as he looked up towards the gray colored clouds. Luffy also stayed silent, her mental state just as confusing as her present emotional state. The sound of feet pounding along the street in their direction had both tensing in preparation of a possible fight.

"You should go," he told her, stepping out into the street to block her from sight, "I will slow them down."

Luffy hesitated, but then took off running. Dragon watched her go before sending a burst of his power throughout the city, the strength of it picking her up and dropping her directly in front of her ship. Startled, she glanced back at the city. "Guess that's a start," she thought out loud with a frown, but he had a long way to go before she would ever consider calling him 'dad'.

"Luffy?" Nami called.

Luffy turned to her crew, all eyes were on her, most of them confused and some a little concerned.

"Ah, sorry, I got side tracked," she told them, hurrying on board.

The Marines rushed the dock where the ship had been anchored, but it was too late. The Straw Hat crew was gone.

Smoker stared out across the water. He wouldn't let them go so easily.

* * *

 **Don't hate me! Zoro and Luffy are both stubborn, clueless idiots and I feel that would be even truer if they were both in love with one another, so enjoy the fun as it comes! Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	11. What a Whale-Come

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter! I just want to say i really love how you all are truly pondering over the story and sharing your thoughts and ideas with me! It really allows me to consider other ways of looking at things and makes a difference in how i write and edit. Someone also mentioned Gin not being as loved as the others because he isnt an original member, but i trust me, his time will come. Anyways, enjoy and please continue to let me know what you all think! Thanks for the encouragement! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER Nine:**

 **What a Whale-come**

* * *

Rain poured from the sky and thunder crashed. Inside the small kitchen of the Going Merry, Luffy and her crew sat around the table in silence.

Zoro was resting, his swords propped up against the wall beside him where he sat leaning back in a relaxed manner. Usopp and Sanji were doing dishes, Gin was on watch at the entrance of the kitchen, and Nami had her maps out, trying to find the best path for the ship to take to get them to the grand line in a reasonably good condition.

"Right through here," Luffy pointed on the map she had studied opposite her navigator, "this is the calm belt. We won't be able to move without a sea-stone finish placed on the bottom of our ship, at least not normally, but I may have an idea for that."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Sea kings. The calm belt is the home of the sea kings. If I ask a couple to take us through, we should be able to reach the Grand line entrance by noon tomorrow."

"Not in this storm," Nami argued, "sea kings aside, without clear weather, we will be lucky to get anywhere."

Luffy smirked. "Did you forget about my devil fruit power already, Nami?"

Nami blinked before her frown turned upside down. Luffy just laughed and stepped to the door. Reaching out her hand, fingers spread towards the sky, the rain slowly stopped, the sun began to shine, and the dark clouds vanished as though they had never been.

The ocean calmed considerably, and the crew stepped outside, each peering into the sunlit sky with a feeling of calm normality. They were used to her antics by now.

"Right, so, whose all for heading towards the calm belt?" Nami cheered.

Luffy just laughed.

* * *

Finding a sea king to push them through the calm belt hadn't been hard. With Luffy's haki, it was actually quite easy and though it had freaked everyone out at first, watching the beasts rise from the waters around them, the creatures were actually quite polite if the one-sided conversation their captain had with them was any indication.

 _"Oh, hello there!" Luffy had yelled with a smile stretched across her face. "Haha, yeah. Sorry our boat scared you guys."_

 _"Oh, so your willing to help us? Wow, thanks!"_

 _"You're pretty nice too!"_

 _"Okay, thanks again Mr. Sea King!"_

And that was that.

"Grand Line entrance, dead ahead!" Nami grinned.

The others stood around on deck, watching as the large red mountain drew ever closer. Luffy felt a mix of emotions run through her at the sight. Finally, their true journey was about to begin anew. "Guys, I think this deserves a toast," she declared joyfully.

The others crowded around as Luffy raised her boot clad foot and slammed it on top of the barrel she had pulled out into the middle of the ship.

"TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" she shouted.

Zoro smirked and raised his own foot, slamming it down beside hers. "TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN!"

Nami followed suit. "TO DRAW A MAP OF THE WORLD!"

Usopp went next, stuttering. "T-TO BE A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

Gin slammed his foot down beside the snipers. "TO SEE SOMETHING NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!"

Sanji bit down on his cigarette, smiling around it. "TO FIND THE ALL BLUE!"

Luffy grinned, her eyes sweeping the faces of her beloved crew. "YEAH! LET'S GO!"

"AYE!"

All six brought up their feet and slammed them back down on the barrel. The wood splintered as the six grinned and looked towards the path that would lead them to their inevitable future.

* * *

Reverse Mountain was just as Luffy remembered it, but thanks to the sea kings, they were able to bypass the peak and enter through the valley. As they exited however, they were met with the sight of a blue looking boulder in the distance. Luffy partially heard Sanji comment on seeing another mountain ahead and Nami questioning him, but Luffy knew what…or rather who, it was. _Laboon._

"That's no mountain!" Usopp suddenly screamed as they drew closer.

"A whale!" Nami gasped.

The ship shook beneath their feet as the navigator and crew tried to turn the ship away from the hulking presence before them, but unlike last time, Luffy welcomed it.

Laboon brought them into his sights and as his mouth opened, the current of reverse mountain valley sweeping them in, Luffy closed her eyes and smiled as the sky above vanished beneath a cavern of acidic darkness.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The crew screamed as the ship fell through the anatomy of the whale and down towards an unknown location in the pit of its belly.

Splash!

"W-What the heck," Nami muttered, groaning as she slowly got to her feet, a hand held flat against her head where she had struck it against the deck of their ship. A small trickle of blood escaped along her ear.

"What just happened?" Sanji asked standing, also a bit dazed. A bruise already forming on his elbow where he had smashed it into the ship railing on their way down.

"The whale…" Usopp whispered, voice shaking as he clutched the ships mass for dear life. "The whale ate us!"

Zoro was silent where he sat against the kitchen door and Luffy, who continued to lay on the deck beside him, just listened as her crew moved around observing their current surroundings.

"This doesn't look anything like a whale. Wait? Is that an island over there?" Gin asked, pointing in the distance.

"What? No way, it even has a house on it," Sanji stated, perplexed.

"But this is a whale, right?" Nami gaped, "Then what…"

"Captain?" a deep voice cut through the distant chatter of her crew as they argued.

Luffy opened her eyes and peered up at Zoro. "Hmm?"

He stared at her before looking away. "Nothing."

Luffy frowned but shrugged and propped herself up to a sitting position, allowing herself the first real view of Laboon's inner sanctum. It was just as she remembered it, what with the strange artificial sky, water no doubt mixed with stomach acid, and the island of old man Crocus. Speaking of which…

Screams echoed, and the entire crew looked up just in time to see two figures go falling from a point high above their heads. An old man stuck his head out the door behind them and stared at the crew as the straw hats stared right back.

"Oh, hello," he greeted casually, "Didn't know I had company."

"Oh hello," the crew answered, before suddenly Nami growled. "WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE?!"

The old man continued talking as though she hadn't just screamed a whole bunch of questions at him.

"What a fine day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Luffy agreed casually. Ignoring the fact that they were under an artificial sky.

"It is," Usopp nodded, blinking.

"Yeah," Sanji said, lighting his cigarette.

Zoro and Gin were silent while Nami screamed in frustration. _"LISTEN TO ME!"_

"Besides those two," Crocus continued, indicating the pair now struggling to escape the green tinted waters. "I haven't see anyone new around in some time," the old man explained.

"Those two?" Sanji questioned and peered over the railing. His eyes turned to hearts as he spun around. "Beautiful lady~!"

Zoro peeked over the side with Usopp, Nami, and even Luffy. Luffy smiled at seeing Vivi again. Nami looked confused, Usopp stunned, and Zoro indifferent. Sanji continued to spin in glee and Gin stood off to the side, arms crossed, uncertain of what to think about any of this.

* * *

When everyone was on board and the two weirdos given towels with which to dry off, the crew settled around to hear what the old man had to say. He explained the history of the whale and the artificial world around them.

"So, this really is a whale's stomach," Sanji commented in amazement as he gave their surrounding area another look. It sure didn't seem like the inside of a living creature.

"Yes. Laboon's injuries have become too severe. In order to treat him properly, this was necessary."

"This must have taken you years," Usopp said in awe.

Crocus smiled. "Many years, but it was worth it. Laboon is very special to me, but I fear he has grown desperate waiting for the return of those pirates. As much as I wish to help him, I have been unable to get through to him that those pirates are more than likely dead and will not be returning anytime soon."

Sanji turned to the two sitting on the deck, watching them with mild interest. "So, what were you two doing in here?"

Crocus frowned. "Trying to kill Laboon again."

"Why?" Nami questioned.

"Our town is desperate for food. This whale would feed us for some time," Vivi explained.

"Yes, we thought it would be an easy kill. We were not prepared for the fight it gave us," The man with her agreed.

"Food, huh," Sanji muttered.

Luffy smiled at her cook, already seeing his compassionate nature rising to the surface.

"Perhaps we can help," she offered cheerfully.

The two stared at Luffy in confusion.

"And why would you?" Vivi asked.

"Well, you're hungry right? If we can get you food, then you won't have to kill Laboon. Also, when you feel like eating, I believe you should just eat!" she grinned.

The two glanced at each other but nodded. "That's true I guess. We would have no reason to continue attacking the whale..."

"Yeah, none," agreed her partner.

Crocus looked at the pirates with interest. "So, who are you folks?"

"Ah, sorry, we did forget to introduce ourselves, huh?" Luffy laughed. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and this is my crew. Zoro, Gin, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. We are the strawhat pirates."

"My name is Crocus and as I said before, this is Laboon."

All eyes turned to the two who stiffened. "Uh, I am Ms. Wednesday and this is Mr. 9."

"Odd names," Nami frowned.

The two said nothing as Luffy looked around the area. "So old man Crocus. How do we get out of here?"

"Oh, that door over there."

The crew and weird duo turned as one to the large doors and blinked. "HOW DID WE MISS THAT?!"

The old man just chuckled.

* * *

As the crew prepared to leave, finally free of the whale's stomach, Luffy crossed her arms, eyes trained on the creature with mixed emotions.

"Nay old man, those scars…"

Crocus nodded and sighed. "Yeah, if he continues to ram his head against the mountain, without a doubt, Laboon will soon die."

"Hmm…" She turned to Zoro who looked up when he felt her gaze. "Hold this." She tossed him her jacket and then placed her hat on his head. Zoro blinked as he watched her walk by.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, curious.

Luffy didn't respond to any of the comments thrown her way as she stood before the whale and yelled out to him. "LABOON!"

The whale didn't answer as he continued to ram the mountain, ignoring the little human. Luffy growled and spread out her hands. Small whirlwinds appeared beneath them and she shot into the sky. The clouds overhead darkened and thunder began to rumble. The waves began to toss and turn below and she could hear the shouts of her crew, but she made sure to concentrate her power so as not to damage Merry or the old man's island.

She dropped her hands and landed on the whales back upon reaching him. Running up the slippery skin to his head, she readied her fist and drew it back, surrounding it in electrical energy. Thunder overhead rumbled as she brought her hand back in preparation. " **Storm O Storm O no… Flash fist!"** she slammed her fist down and a streak of lightning shot from the sky, right where she hit. The whale screeched in pain as blood began to pour from the deep, smoldering wound.

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Usopp screamed as the island and ship were moved by the waves of the storm and the angered whale. The crew held on, watching as their captain was slammed into the island by the whale, trying to get to get rid of whatever was hurting it.

"Laboon will kill her!" Crocus yelled in horror.

"She won't die that easily, old man," Sanji assured, but his eyes stayed trained on the figure of his young, small, beautiful goddess.

Luffy's body turned to mist as the whale slammed her into the ground, then as it reared back, Luffy jumped and slammed another fist of electrical energy into its head. The whale screamed and started to attack when suddenly Luffy raised her hand and smiled. " _Enough."_

The whale stopped and everyone held their breath.

"I'm strong right?" she asked the whale, "You want to continue fighting me, right? Then don't die. If you keep ramming your head into that mountain, you will end up losing your life and since we are now rivals, you better not die stupid whale, because I will return and when I do, I expect you to be here so we can continue our fight!"

Laboon stared at her and became teary eyed. Everyone else seemed the same as they took in the heartfelt scene. Luffy smirked and hurried to the cabin of her ship and grabbed the paint Usopp had used to paint their mark on the flag and sails. Quickly, she tried to do the same to Laboon's head.

"This mark symbolizes our promise. Don't go hitting the wall and rubbing it off now, you hear?"

Laboon answered with a happy groan and Luffy grinned. "Good.

The crew just shook their heads, ignoring the crappy paint job, but Crocus wiped his eyes and smiled as the whale and Captain forged a new friendship that might have just saved the formers life.

* * *

As the Going Merry set sail, the crew waving their goodbyes to old man Crocus and Laboon, Luffy turned to the young woman whom she knew to be Vivi. Thanks to Crocus, they had a log post and now they just needed a destination.

"So, where is this island of yours?" she asked the duo. Nami stood by her side, listening in and awaiting direction.

"It's called Whiskey Peak," Mr. 9 spoke up. "I'll help your navigator chart its course."

As the man vanished into the cabin with both Sanji and Nami tagging along, Luffy turned to the Princess. She had missed her time with Vivi but was feeling a bit bittersweet about having that time to do all over again. Still, she wouldn't change it for anything.

"You okay?" she asked the blue haired girl.

Vivi glanced at Luffy. "Fine, just ready to be home."

As she walked away, Luffy nodded. She knew Vivi meant Alabasta and she swore she would do everything she could to make sure h ger friend got back there faster this time, in order to stop crocodile before his plan had time to flourish in those hot desert sands.

Jumping up on her special seat, Luffy laid back, staring up at the clear blue sky filled with white fluffy clouds. She wondered what her family was doing right now and if they were missing her as much as she missed them? Shanks and the crew, Pops and his crew, Makino, Law, Ace, Sabo, Gramps, Dadan, Hawky, Rayleigh, Jinbei, Brooke, Robin, Chopper, Franky… she missed them all.

"Hey Luffy?"

She turned her head, startled to find her first mate standing beside her special seat. "Zoro?"

"Here, your jacket and hat."

He handed her the black leather coat with silver lining and noted his curious gaze as she put it back on.

"What?"

"Was that emblem always on there?" he asked, pointing to the strawhat pirate symbol sewn permanently onto the back of the coat with silver thread.

"No, when you and I got separated at logue town, I stopped and had it added on. Looks good huh?" she grinned, "Now it's a true captain's coat."

Zoro hummed, a faint smile on his lips as Luffy placed her precious hat back on her head and waited patiently for her first mate to speak his mind. The two hadn't really spoken since the execution incident occurred.

"You…" Zoro paused and then frowned before seeming to change in his mind. "You mentioned training in Haki a while ago. We might be sailing for a day or more, so could we try it now?"

Luffy smiled and jumped to her feet. "Good idea!" she smiled cheerfully, heading past him.

Her smile faded once she had passed. Luffy couldn't help but think about that kiss and his words the following morning. Had he really felt nothing? Well whatever, she was the Captain, she needed to be serious and if he regretted his actions, then she would just have to live with it.

"Hey guys! Let's do some Haki training."

Sanji, Usopp, Gin, and Nami came out with Vivi and Mr. 9 alongside.

"Haki?" Vivi asked.

"Now?" Nami questioned.

"What better time?" Luffy grinned. "I think we should work on Observation Haki first. It would be the most useful I think, currently."

She looked around the ship before hurrying over to a barrel and grabbing a large number of apples from within. She looked at each crew member who watched her curiously before her eyes stopped on Zoro.

"Zoro, I want you to throw me this apple, okay?"

She tossed one to Zoro and he raised an eyebrow, but obliged, tossing her the apple. Luffy easily caught it.

"Now, I caught it right? You all saw me catch it, right, with my eyes open?"

Everyone nodded, obviously confused. She grinned. "Now, throw me all these apples at once." She handed five of them to Zoro who took them and then tossed them high in the air. Luffy, with her eyes closed, reached out and caught two of them with her hands and caught the other three with her devil fruit power by creating mini whirlwind tornados that made the apples float as the air beneath them spun.

Everyone stared.

"How did you…"

"That is observation Haki. I could tell where he was going to throw them and I could sense them as they approached. Now, Zoro, I will do the same to you. What I want you to do is try and cut the apple with your eyes closed."

Zoro nodded and Luffy threw it. Zoro swung with Wado, but the apple struck him in the chest, unblemished. Zoro opened his eyes, frowning.

"This won't happen immediately, and it will take patience and concentration," Luffy encouraged him, noting his expression. "You need to try to feel the apple and focus your mind. For this reason, I want to split us into pairs for training. Zoro and Gin team up. Usopp and Nami. Sanji with me."

"Luffy-Dawn~!" Sanji twirled happily.

"For now, try tossing the apple at them and see if you can catch it without opening your eyes. Do this for an hour and then we will take a break."

Training went well, though there were no breakthroughs, but Luffy assured them it would take time. She told them she didn't learn it easily either and it took her at least six months before she truly unlocked it and another year before she really began to master it. Vivi and Mr. 9 who had been watching also began to try, though like the others, showed no signs of success. Still, Luffy was proud that no one gave up or tried to quit half way through.

When the ship finally reached the shores of whiskey peak, the crew was happy for the distraction.

"So just how are you going to help us?" Mr. 9 asked as they docked.

"Just watch," she replied with a mischievous grin.

Waling to the waters edge, Luffy closed her eyes and focused her powers.

 **"Storm O Storm O no…Water Vortex!"** Raising her hands, the water began to spin and everyone watched in horrified awe as a water tornado formed. The crew were stunned to find it did not affect them, but only everything within the water. As the tornado hit land, it suddenly began to vanish and left in its place was a shower of fish that began to rain down all over the city.

Usopp screamed as one nearly landed on his head, while the others just stared in wonder.

"That's… amazing," Vivi breathed.

Luffy just laughed. "No, our cook is amazing. Sanji, you think you can make a feast with all this?"

Sanji smirked and stepped forward with a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes locked on the shower of fish that continued to rain down around them. "Leave it to me, Captain."

* * *

Luffy and the crew met a lot of different people as the town partied and thanked their saviors. Of course, Luffy knew the truth about all this, but played into the elaborate hoax. Sanji and Usopp seemed convinced, but Luffy noted as before, Nami and Zoro looked anything but swayed that there wasn't something more to this town. Gin also seemed unconvinced as he sat to the side of the bar in a corner, his eyes locked on the entrance and exit.

Nami flirted with the men, trying to get information. Zoro, eyed those around them like a hunter does its prey. Luffy wondered why she hadn't noticed it the first time around.

A surge of guilt flooded her. No, before, she had blamed her swordsman because she had doubted him and his loyalty. A loyalty she wouldn't take for granted again, not in this lifetime.

As the celebration came to an end with her crew falling asleep, Luffy laid down but kept her ears open. She heard Zoro and Nami move at different times and only then did she herself get up and follow behind from a distance.

"Captain."

Luffy paused at the threshold of the bar and turned back to find Gin watching her from his own mat on the floor, eyes narrowed in understanding.

Smiling, she spoke to him. "We've got this. Stay here and protect those two. We'll be back."

Nodding, he closed his eyes and sunk back down. Luffy felt a deep rush of gratitude for the man and his loyalty as she turned and started out the door to find her friends.

She could feel their auras as she walked the streets and knew where they were. She watched in her mind's eye as Zoro fought some of the men who had been planning to rob and kill them in their sleep and she watched Nami instead do the robbing as she scoured the various houses.

Luffy noticed the presence of Vivi nearby and snuck into the alley closest to them. Shadowed against the wall, her body a fine mist and nearly invisible to the naked eye, she listened in.

"That girl is Straw Hat Luffy and she's worth 79,000,000?!" Vivi shouted in horror.

"Even her first mate is worth a lot. 29,000,000 and he's called Demon Eye Zoro," Mr. 9 read in a panic, "they didn't look that tough!"

"Right, well, we shouldn't underestimate those pirates. Never judge a book by its cover, as the saying goes," Mr. 8 or who Luffy knew as Igaram commented.

"Then what do we do?" Mr. 9 asked, staring at the bounties.

"If we kill them, we get less money for their bounties. We should capture them while they are all sleeping."

"I would rather you not," a voice cut in from above.

Luffy smirked as Zoro appeared, his swords drawn. She frowned though, noticing for the first time the strange, dark aura one of his swords was producing. It seemed almost… bloodthirsty.

"I would really rather you let them sleep," Zoro continued, "They are exhausted from the journey."

"I thought _you_ were asleep!" Igaram shouted angrily.

Zoro smirked. "A swordsman never lets his guard down around strangers. A group of bounty hunters like you, who try to dupe struggling newbie pirates. Really though, we helped you and yet you still tried it on us." He frowned. "That wasn't very nice, eh, Baroque Works?"

Everyone gaped at him as dozens more hunters spilled into the streets below, staring up at the man they had been searching for.

"How do you know of our company?!" Igaram yelled, gritting his teeth.

Zoro shrugged. "I was once a bounty hunter of sorts, so I was approached to become a member of the organization a year or two ago. I turned them down of course, but I remember it. Baroque works, a criminal organization with an unknown power-head and filled to the brim with agents all known by code names, shrouded in the utmost secrecy."

Luffy nodded in agreement. Though last timeline she knew nothing of their organization, she herself had been a bounty hunter along the grand line for a year in this one and had heard plenty.

Zoro looked them over and noticed their expressions. "What?" he sneered, "Oh sorry, was I not supposed to know?"

Luffy mentally clapped for her first mate as she took in the hunters horrified gazes.

"Seems we will have a new headstone in our cities yard after all," Igaram stated as he stepped forward, "we now have to kill you to keep our company secrets completely secure, pirate. Give up now and your death will be fast and pain…less… WHERE DID HE GO?!"

Everyone seemed startled and panicked when they suddenly noticed the swordsman had vanished, but Luffy had to hold in her snort of laughter when she sensed him fall backwards on accident, landing rather heavily in the alley below.

Allowing her mist to rise in the air above the houses, she watched as her swordsman fought and took down man after man. To the right of all the action, Nami continued to search for treasure and answers and to the left, she sensed Gin, Usopp, and Sanji; two of whom were still dead to the world around them. However, this left an opening for baroque work agents to try and make a move.

Luffy was angry as she noted Gin caught up in a fight in order to protect their sleeping friends. They had to have been drugged for them not to have awoken through all of that. Was that why she had been so out of her head in the first timeline?

"We have your companions, swordsman! Surrender now or we will kill them!"

Zoro froze, unsure of how to act. He didn't see them, but that didn't mean these guys didn't have his crew held at gun point.

"Where's the two girls?" someone whispered frantically.

'Girls', the swordsman mentally repeated. Zoro glanced up when thunder rumbled overhead and smirked when he noticed the mist hovering just above their position. Luffy?

Thunder crashed. The bounty hunters looked startled at the sudden storm as lightning began to flash and the wind began to blow. The mist above their heads shimmered and began to lower until it took form between them and the swordsman. They had their guns raised, but one look at the pirate captain made it obvious that their small little pea-shooters would not be enough.

Luffy stood before them, her hat tipped down and her eyes shadowed.

"You dare threaten _my nakama_?"

The two men shivered at the tone of her voice. Igaram and Vivi who came around the corner froze at the sight.

Luffy snapped her gaze to them. It was only a small burst of Haki, but enough to take care of those two and all those in the surrounding area. She turned to Zoro who stared at her, his own knees weak from the pressure despite her control.

"You were awake?" he asked curiously, staggering slightly as he regained his balance.

"Of course," she answered and turned to the house behind them, "Nami, find anything?!"

Nami jumped down from the second story window with a couple maps clutched in her hands. "Nothing much. I did find some coin and a couple maps though."

Luffy snickered at her thief's greed before the young captain turned hard eyes on the two watching them from the ground, already having regained consciousness.

As the female pirate captain approached, Vivi stiffened, but another voice sent true fear straight through her core.

"So, you lost to a small pirate crew of nobodies."

All of them, Luffy, Vivi, Zoro, Igaram, and Nami turned as one to the new set of voices.

"Mr. 5! Ms. Valentine!" Vivi shouted in surprise.

"You have to come help us, yes?" Mr. 9 cheered, jumping out from a nearby alleyway.

The two smirked. "Hardly. The boss knows about you Ms. Wednesday and Mr.8 and since mystery and secrets is what we are all about, well… you know. We discovered a certain princess from a certain kingdom and her faithful bodyguard infiltrated the organization and so here we are, to eliminate that threat and all in affiliation with it."

Vivi gasped in horror. "No one else knows!"

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine just laughed. "Doesn't matter, you all failed and failure is also not an option."

Igaram growled and stepped in front of Vivi. "I will not allow you to harm our princess! I am Igaram, the squad Captain of Alabasta security!"

He fired his rockets, but the two barely seemed fazed. "Run Vivi! I will hold them!"

Vivi took off running and Mr. 5 went after her as Igaram continued to face down Ms. Valentine. Luffy turned to her crew.

"Nami, help me get Sanji and Usopp back to Merry with Gin. Zoro…" She turned to her swordsman who met her gaze. "protect Ms. Wednesday."

The swordsman nodded and took off, no questions asked as Luffy and Nami hurriedly pulled their two crew members along behind them as they ran, Gin defending them at their side. The two sleepers screamed, now wide awake, though Sanji seemed split between anger and happiness as he and Usopp were dragged across the ground by the girls.

Upon reaching the boat, Nami set a course and with the help of the boys, prepared the ship for sailing. Luffy crossed her arms and stared out, watching with her haki the movements of Zoro, Vivi, and Igaram. The old man was going for his boat, no doubt to try and lead their attackers away from the city as fires broke out and screams echoed throughout.

Luffy noted the bird and Otter's auras following the princess and Zoro as they moved through the city streets. Mr. 5 was following, but at a slower pace, probably injured.

An explosion behind them rocked the ship and Luffy followed the life signs with her Haki. Igaram was alive, but badly injured. Luckily however, he seemed to have help.

Luffy felt a smile tug at her lips when she realized who it had to be. Robin.

Turning her attention back to the streets, she noted Zoro and Vivi heading their way. "Nami, prepare to set sail when Zoro boards."

"Right!"

Not even a minute later, Zoro sprinted on board with Vivi on his back. She had a deep cut running down her leg that was freely bleeding, which Usopp quickly began to treat, but other than that, she seemed okay.

"WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME!" a voice shouted desperately.

As the ship set sail, Luffy reached out and barely caught the hand of Mr.9 as he jumped from the peer for all he was worth, making it just in time.

Mr.9 collapsed on the deck of the ship in relief as Luffy focused back in on the island. Mr. 5 was no longer following and as the ship continued out onto the water, Luffy felt satisfied no one was coming after them besides the obvious, allowing her and her crew to leave the murder and madness behind.

* * *

Everyone crowded around as Vivi sat, her head in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest. After a moment of silence, she looked up at the crew that had saved her life, but most specifically at Zoro.

"I tried to kill you, so why… why did you save me?" she asked, her tone defeated.

Luffy didn't like hearing her that way.

"Captain's order," Zoro answered simply.

Vivi turned her gaze on Luffy.

"Because you needed help," Luffy shrugged, and because it's you Vivi, she thought mentally.

Vivi began to cry and everyone seemed uncertain how to respond. Mr.9 hesitated, but slowly and gently pulled his partner into his arms, very much out of his comfort zone.

"Look, I heard what they were saying out there. Just what is baroque works and who is their boss?" Nami asked the others out loud.

"No! That's dangerous to ask!" Vivi gasped, emphatically shaking her head. "No one can know about the organization, nor its boss, Mr. 0!"

"Mr. 0?" Usopp questioned, wondering about the odd title.

"Code name," Gin huffed.

"Ohhh," Usopp nodded.

"Yeah, but we can't talk about him. Even knowing about it might result in our death. Anyone who knows about him will die, so it's especially important that no one be aware that Mr. 0 is Sir Crocodile of the Warlords."

Everyone stared. Mr.9 gaped and Vivi looked horrified by her own words. "OH NO!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Nami and Usopp screamed in horror.

A bird screeched overhead, and everyone looked up as an otter and vulture-like bird stood above them on the roof of the cabin.

Mr.9 shrieked in fear. "The unluckies!"

The otter turned the picture he had been drawing around and held it out. It showed all seven of them huddled around.

"IT KNOWS US!" Nami and Usopp echoed, "WHY DID YOU TELL US?!"

Luffy laughed as Zoro rolled his eyes. The bird and otter took off into the sky.

"They will tell Crocodile and we will all be in danger…" Vivi muttered stunned and filled with self-loathing.

"Nonsense," Luffy interrupted and snapped her fingers. Not a moment later, lightning struck from the sky and the smell of fried meat filled the air as both animals landed on the back of the ship, charred and ready for eating.

As Vivi, Mr.9, Nami, and Usopp stared in silence, Sanji came bursting out of the cabin, twirling on his feet as he dipped and allowed a trey filled with three mugs of hot tea to settle before the ladies.

"Something warm, Ms. Vivi? Nami-Swan~ Luffy-Dawn~" he sang.

The three took their drinks as Usopp and Zoro glared at the cook who sighed, grabbed the charred meat on the way, and grudgingly came back out moments later with two plastic cups filled with hot tea for the boys.

"So, this kingdom of yours," Luffy smiled, "care to tell us the way?"


End file.
